Flower Power
by gneebee
Summary: He was a little wild back then, running with Merle and the boys, riding the highways every chance they got and walking a little too close to the edge. That was before he met the prettiest flower child in the whole hippie nation, Beth Greene. Bethyl Love
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you to all who voted for this story in the** ** **Ultimate Bethyl FicList** Dixon Rules contest. Yay! This story was submitted as a one shot but now that the contest has completed, it's going to go multi chapter. I hope you'll give it a try!**

00

 **FLOWER POWER**

 _He was a little wild back then, running with Merle and the boys. Drinking too much, riding the highways every chance they got and just generally getting their redneck on. Always walking a little too close to the edge._

 _That was before he met the prettiest little flower child in the whole hippie nation, Beth Greene. She turned his life and his whole damn world upside down._

 **Georgia 1968**

Why he continued to fall for his brother's bullshit practical jokes was a mystery, a mystery that pissed him off. He should have known Merle was jerking him around when he told him the name of the joint where they were meeting Friday night. What kind of name is _Twisted Karma_ for a biker bar? Daryl questioned his brother but Merle just shrugged and told him the sign with the new name, _Devil's Wheelhouse_ , hadn't been delivered yet.

Like too many times before he bit on it. He drove in the lot, shut the bike down and walked right smack dab into what turned out to be hippie heaven.

The guy at the door took one look at him with his slicked back hair, leather jacket and motorcycle boots and said, "Hey man, c'mon, we're just keepin' the peace. There's a biker bar called _Road Dust_ over on Oak and Main, it's more your thing."

Daryl wasn't offended by the longhaired peacenik, he was used to the "beautiful people" being a little intimidated by bikers. There was good reason, there'd been plenty of altercations all over the country between bikers and hippies. Daryl just looked at the guy and nodded, "Hey man, I'm not here ta cause ya any grief. I just come by ta meet up with someone. As soon as he shows we'll both be buggin' out."

"Just keep it mellow."

"Yeah, I'm cool. Peace, love and groovy man that's the way ta be. Ya serve brew in this joint?"

"Yeah, and the tunes start in about five minutes."

"Music huh? Righteous." He was expecting some hairy guy to come out and sit cross-legged on the small stage, playing a sitar and chanting. It was that kind of place. The smell of Patchouli oil mixed with incense was so heavy in the air Daryl figured a guy didn't need grass, you could get stoned just breathing deep. The walls had all been painted with bright flowers and peace symbols, there were flowers and candles on the stage and the patrons all seemed to be dressed in paisley, tie dye and embroidered jeans. Everywhere he looked there were beads, roman sandals and moccasins. Yep, it really was Hippie Heaven.

That fucking Merle. But he figured what the hell, this would make a good story to tell and a real good reason to deck his brother the minute he found him.

The hippie chick behind the bar had just handed him his glass of beer when the singer took the stage. One look at her and Daryl Dixon sat his ass down on a bar stool, watched and listened. He was digging everything about the choice little flower child.

He decided flower child was a good way to describe her. She was beautiful and delicate looking, like something you'd want to hold in your hand and take in the fragrance of. He shook his head at his own thoughts. Ten minutes in this joint and he was starting to think like a hippie. If he kept this up he'd be wearing Nehru jackets and linen pants next.

She strummed her guitar and covered all the big hippie favorites, Bob Dylan, Cat Stevens and Joan Baez, she even sang that new Beatles tune, _Hey Jude_. In between all those covers she sang some of her own stuff while the biker just sat there slowly sipping his beer, he dug it all.

It caught him by surprise when she announced there was just one more song before the end of the set. He couldn't believe he'd sat there all that time. He stood, reached in his pocket, pulled out some bread and walked toward the stage. He stuffed a fat tip in her jar and she smiled so pretty, but he just nodded his head and left.

He wanted to talk to her, maybe ask her out for a beer or whatever girls like her drank, wine maybe, but they lived in different worlds. He didn't know anything about her kind or how to even approach her, and even if he did she probably wouldn't want anything to do with him. Bikers and Hippies just didn't mix it up.

00

Her sister ran in the back and warned her, there was a biker in the bar. "If he starts to cause trouble Bethie you run off the stage, get right back here and stay put. You know what happened in Statesboro last week, they held that poor guy down while they shaved his head. We'll let Glenn and Aaron handle his type."

Even though she'd never had an encounter with a biker she'd heard enough stories about their troublemaking, especially their legendary fighting, to be scared. She was determined though; the show must go on. She decided to do her best to ignore him, hope he hated the music and left. She quickly checked her song list, grabbed her guitar and made her way to the small stage.

She saw him the minute she walked out of the back, he stuck out in the room full of hippies. He looked just as rough and frightening as she suspected a biker would. His hair was a little long like the guys she knew, but more slicked back. He had on jeans but not bell bottoms or dungarees, his were those deep navy colored jeans. The 1950's style 501s.

The bright white t-shirt, the bandana tied loosely around his neck and the black leather jacket were all part of "their" style. Finally, there were the boots. How did he even walk in those heavy looking things with their thick heels, buckles and straps?

The other thing she couldn't help noticing was, he was a hunk. The way he watched her while she sang made it impossible to miss his eyes, they were the most bitchin shade of blue she'd ever seen. But when, just before the end of her set, he started walking toward the stage she thought she should do what Maggie said, run to the back. Before she could he smiled at her. It was small, closed lipped and half crooked, but it was also warm and sexy.

When she saw the amount of cash he stuffed in her tip jar she almost fainted, she'd have grocery money for the next week. Then, just like that, he split.

How the heck could she feel so bummed out and yet so relieved at the same time?

00

Saturday morning he was up early, he wanted to spend as much of the day riding as he could. Not with the guys though, they always got sidetracked by roadhouses and other distractions. Daryl wanted to be out on the highway riding hard.

He hurried to do what needed to be done that morning. He tidied up the house, cut the lawn, did his wash and got himself a weeks' worth of what he needed at the grocery. As soon as he'd done what had to be done he jumped on that bike and took off to tear up the road.

There was an old two-lane highway that, ever since they put the interstate in, was practically abandoned. He was going to see just how fast that bike could scoot. For him there was no high as good as a fast ride on a loud machine. He was ready.

What he hadn't counted on was the little flower child. All morning long she'd been wandering in and out of his thoughts. Maybe some time he'd drop back in hippie heaven just to see her again.

00

She'd gotten up Saturday morning and baked her Daddy's favorite banana muffins. She needed to pay a call on her folks and have a meal with them. They liked her to come on Sundays, go to church with them and then share the traditional Sunday dinner, but she was being a little bit selfish. She just wanted to have a day she could devote to herself and her song and poetry writing. And maybe paint her toenails. She hoped those banana muffins would at least soften the blow. She promised herself she'd make it up to them the next Sunday.

Hardly anyone used the old highway anymore, just the farmers who lived out that way; it was still the fastest route to the Greene farm and the one she always took. She was driving along and singing to herself when the engine started to sputter and the little bug started to shake, and then it just quit.

She got out, went to the back and popped the hood on the VW's engine compartment. She stood there and stared at it. She knew how to change a tire, her Daddy had made sure of that, but besides tires and how to drive, she knew nothing about cars.

Bitchin, just bitchin. Now what? She was almost exactly halfway between town and the farm. Either direction was at least a five-mile walk. She decided to walk to the farm, she could still see her parents, take Daddy his muffins and get a ride back to town. If she was lucky someone she knew might drive by and give her a lift. Maybe Daddy or Otis could tow the bug back to the farm and figure out what went wrong.

If she would have known she was in for such a long walk she wouldn't have been wearing her new paisley mini dress and knee-high moccasins. This was going to be a trek.

She hadn't gotten more than three yards when she heard it, a motorcycle. Her heart froze and she quickly started saying her prayers that whoever it was would just keep going, leave her alone. What was a biker doing out on this old highway anyway?

The motorcycle flew by her so fast she swore it made her dress fly up. Then she heard it slow, like it was coming to a stop, then it sped up again. Oh no, whoever it was had turned around and was coming back. Her stomach clenched, her heart raced and her feet seemed to be stuck in place. She just stood there waiting for whatever terrible thing was about to happen.

He'd seen the little bug first, you could hardly miss the bright yellow color. It was stopped right in the middle of the lane and he wondered who the dipshit was that couldn't push it over to the side. Then as he practically flew by he saw her. It was the flower child. He felt the grin spread across his face as he turned the bike around.

He approached real slow, not like when he sped by the first time, he took in the scene of what he'd already guessed was car trouble. And what a car. The practically neon yellow VW Bug was covered with big bright flowers in pinks, blues, greens and oranges and there was a peace symbol on the hood. It was a classic hippie ride, perfect for the pretty flower child.

There she stood looking foxy in her short, short dress and knee-high moccasins. This must be his lucky day. He slowed and stopped the bike, and while still straddling it he walked it over to where she stood. She looked frozen in place and like she might pass out, "Hey there flower power, your wheels on the fritz?"

Oh thank God. It wasn't just any biker, it was him. She relaxed a little. Even though bikers were supposed to scare her to death, she was stoked to see him, and not just because her car had died. "Hey, thanks for stopping. I don't know what's wrong. It made a noise and then it shook for a few seconds and then it just stopped." She looked down like she was a little embarrassed, but she smiled when she said, "I popped the hood and looked at the engine, but I don't know anything about cars."

"Uh huh. Whaddya doin' out here in nowhere-ville in the first place?" His voice, it was a little coarse, kind of raspy and a definite turn on.

"I was on my way to my parent's farm for a visit."

"So you're a hippie chick farmer, is that deal flower power?" He had that little grin on his face and he didn't seem scary at all, not really. He seemed sexy.

She smiled back, "My folks are farmers but they're definitely not hippies, and my name is Beth."

"Beth, I like the sound a that. I was afraid it was gonna be Starshine or Moonbeam," The way he smiled she knew he was teasing, and then he introduced himself, "I'm Daryl. Lemme have a look at that engine."

She watched him as he dismounted the motorcycle and she was already deciding not all bikers were bad people, or scary. She was pretty sure she'd met one who wasn't.

He popped the hood and checked the engine out for a few minutes, chewed at his lip and said, "Ain't no big thing I can get it goin' for ya."

"Really Daryl? That would be so groovy. I'm supposed to be at my folks for dinner by now."

"Dinner at one?" He snickered.

"We're farmers. Remember?" She smiled but he kind of thought she was a little embarrassed.

"Hey, no that's cool. I ain't gonna be able ta fix it right now though. I need my tools and a couple a parts. Tell ya what. I'll ride ya over ta the farm, then I can run ta town and get what I need. I should have it all ready ta go by the time you're done visitin'."

"Daryl that's way too much for me to ask. I just wouldn't feel right."

"Ya didn't ask me to, least I didn't hear if ya did. What I heard was me offerin' ta do it. C'mon now we better make tracks. You're late for dinner."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Why are you bein' so pretty?"

She was just standing there staring at him and it was getting to the point where he was getting uncomfortable. When he was about to ask her 'what?' her arms went around his neck and she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Daryl."

One arm slipped around her waist while his other hand was teasing at her hair, and he smiled, "I got a pretty good feelin' it's all my pleasure. Now how bout ya tell me how ta get there flower power."

His strong arm around her felt so nice, she would have been happy just staying right there. Ratz. "It's just down the road here about five miles, on the right. You'll see a little wood sign on the fence post, near the mailbox, it says Greene."

"That's your name huh? Beth Greene?"

"Yes, and what's your last name?"

"Dixon, Daryl Dixon."

He got on the bike and she enjoyed watching that action just as much as she had when he'd gotten off it. Then he held a hand out to her, "Okay, here, hand me that sack." He set the muffins on the seat in front of him, "Now just slide on right behind me, like gettin' on a horse, an iron horse. When we're ridin' ya keep them bare legs away from the pipes. I don't want ya hurt."

When she raised her leg to get on she realized, the skirt of the dress was hiking all the way up. She hurriedly put the leg back down. "Um, Daryl, I can't, well my dress, it's well…"

"Yeah I knew that was gonna happen. It's got me bummed out that I ain't got eyes in the back of my head." He thought it was pretty funny but she looked embarrassed again. Apparently, the flower child was a little more bashful than the chicks he knew. He reached for her hand, "Hey now, I'm just teasin' with ya Beth. I can't see ya back there and even if I could, I wouldn't look if I wasn't invited to, ya know? Look around, ain't no one else out here gonna see ya either."

"You're right, thank you again."

"It's a short ride, just hang on and we'll be there before ya know it."

She slid on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, just like he said to. Once she did she forgot all about her dress being hiked up. At least she did until they pulled in the driveway and Mama and Daddy were standing right there. They must have heard the motorcycle.

Thank goodness Daryl pulled in nice and slow, trying not to kick up too much dust. As soon as he brought the bike to a stop and held his hand out for her she hurriedly got off, then frantically pulled her skirt down.

Daddy didn't look pleased at all when he asked, "What in the sam hill is going on here? Bethie? Answers please, starting with just what you're doing on the back of a motor bike and just who this young man is."

Daryl knew his manners, what he remembered his Mom teaching him and what the army had drilled into him. Before her Daddy was done speaking he was off the bike and extending his hand to the older gentleman, "Hey sir, name's Daryl Dixon. Your daughter's car was broke down on the road, I happened by and gave her a lift out here."

"I'm Hershel Greene and this is my wife, Annette. We thank you for that." Then he gave his daughter a stern look, "Beth, how many times have I asked you to get rid of that toy you drive and get a real vehicle? It's not safe and it looks like a clown car."

Daryl thought her Daddy was going a little harsh but then Beth went right over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I missed you too Daddy, and I love you." She handed him the paper sack and said, "I even made your favorite banana muffins just to prove it." That's when they all laughed like this kind of thing happened every day.

Her Mama was up to bat next, "Thank you young man. Daughter, you seem to have lost the bottom half of your dress somewhere, you get yourself upstairs now and put on a nice dress."

"My gosh Mama I'm 22 years old, I've been dressing myself for a long time. Besides, this is the style. You need to get with it, you're still living in prehistoric times."

"Is that right? Well I happen to like prehistoric times and when you're here on this farm you'll like them too. Understand?"

He was thinking all hell might break loose next, but flower power just giggled a little, sighed and said, "Yes Mama." Then she leaned in and kissed her Mama's cheek and her Mama ran a hand over her hair and said, "You're a good girl Bethie. Your Mama loves you."

He was just thinking he liked the sound of that, Bethie. When Bethie herself looked back over her shoulder and said, "Don't leave yet Daryl, I'll be right back down."

He smiled, barely getting a "K," out when her Mama said, "He's not going anywhere until after dinner. That's the least we owe him for getting you here safely." Then Annette Greene looked at Daryl and stated, "Dinner is ready. Bethie and I will get the food put on the table just as soon as she gets a decent set of clothes on."

He'd planned on riding but his plans had changed. He didn't mind since it meant he'd be spending a little more time with the flower child. Besides, he knew no one in their right mind would argue with a southern woman who offered to feed them. "Yes Ma'am, thank ya for havin' me."

He saw Beth break into a big smile before she ran in the house and he knew he'd made the right move.

While they waited her Daddy asked him several questions about the "motor bike" and what had become of Beth's car. "I'll be able ta fix it for her sir. I just need ta get a couple parts for it and get my tools."

"Son, how would you feel about if after dinner we go get Bethie's little toy car and tow it back? I've got a farm truck and a tow chain."

"Yeah that'd work, I could come by in the mornin' and take care of it."

"Oh no son, we can't have that. Tomorrow is the Lord's day, no working on Sunday."

"Huh, is that right. Well I guess I can make it into town yet today and get the parts, I don't need much. I'll stop by my place, get my tools and get after it."

"You won't need tools, I've got a barn full of those."

"Cool."

When she reappeared she looked so different. She was wearing a conservative dress with a high collar and elbow length sleeves and this dress, unlike the hip fashions of the day, was tight-waisted with a full skirt. It showed off her petite body. A body he was sure he'd like to become better acquainted with.

He took his jacket off before sitting with her family for dinner and he remembered those manners he'd been taught. He apologized to her Mama, "Sorry about the t-shirt ma'am. I didn't know I's gonna be invited ta someone's home for dinner."

"I understand completely Daryl, it was unplanned. We appreciate you getting our daughter safely home."

Beth was surprised he had such nice manners, and then she felt ashamed. She'd prejudged him, that wasn't fair. She was also having trouble taking her eyes off his arms. She could tell before that he had a hot bod, she just hadn't known how hot it was.

Her Mama put on a spread that would make any southern woman proud and he ate plenty of it. There would be no need to stop for that burger he usually had on Saturday night.

Her Daddy caught him off guard when he asked, "So are you one of these hippies too Daryl?"

He wiped at his mouth with his napkin while he took some time to form his answer, set the napkin back in his lap and answered, "No sir. I don't think they allow my kind in their ranks. It's not just the bike, I'm also a Viet Nam vet."

What came next startled him, Beth reached over, took his hand and squeezed it, "My brother Shawn is in the Marines, he's in Viet Nam now."

She looked so worried he squeezed her hand back, "Marines are a real tough breed a cat, he'll be just fine."

Her Daddy said, "We salute you for your service Daryl and we're honored to have you at our table." Viet Nam vets were often scorned and ridiculed, Daryl wasn't used to being praised. Although it embarrassed him he also felt a little bit of pride.

After the big meal him and her Daddy went to get the VW while Beth and her Mama did the dishes. Her Mama asked her, "How long have you been seeing this young man?"

"I'm not seeing him Mama. I don't even know him. He came by Twisted Karma last night and watched me sing a set, then he left. When my car broke down I was just going to start walking here, then he came by and offered me a ride."

"Well you two make a very nice looking couple and he seems like a fine young man. I like him."

"Mama stop, I said we're not a couple."

"Oh you will be. I might be prehistoric but I'm not blind. I saw the sparks flying when you two looked at each other."

"Oh Mama."

"Don't oh mama me, you just mark my words."

On the way to get her car Beth's Daddy quizzed him with all the "I'm her Daddy" questions. Daryl didn't mind really. He knew these folks were old-fashioned, they were also real nice and he respected them.

"So are you an auto mechanic Daryl?"

"No sir, I'm a batch plant operator over at the concrete plant. I know a lot about cars though, I been working on em since I's a kid."

"A handy guy, I like that. So is that a pretty good job, a batch plant operator?"

Daryl was fighting a smile, wasn't it a little soon for her Daddy to be worrying about whether Daryl could keep his daughter in beads and moccasins? But what the hell, he went along, "Yeah I think it is. The pay's good and I got benefits and such."

"Good then. Where is it you live, in town?"

"I got a little house down at the end of Fern street, ya know that area?"

"Sure I do. There are some classic older homes over that way, it seems like a nice neighborhood."

"Yeah I think it is. I ain't had no trouble."

That's how it went all the way there and all the way back. Daryl was pretty sure by the time they got back to the farm Hershel Greene was the only human being who knew as much about him as his brother did.

They got the bug in the barn and Daryl rode hard to get to town before the auto parts store closed. He got what he needed, plus a couple of replacement belts he thought wouldn't hurt, and he was on his way back to the farm.

He'd been working on the little car about ten minutes when she came out. He stopped what he was doing, straightened up, took the red shop rag from his hip pocket and wiped his hands. He grinned at her, "Hey there flower power."

"Hey there Daryl Dixon. How's it going?"

"Fast and easy. It won't be long, but hey if ya gotta be at work I could ride ya back into town now."

"Thanks but I don't work on Saturday night."

"You're kiddin' me, Saturday night and no music?"

"Nope. Saturday night is poetry reading. It's very popular."

He couldn't hold it in, he started laughing. "You're shittin' me now. C'mon, people go ta the bar ta listen ta some guy read poetry?"

She wasn't trying to hold in her own laugh at all, "Yes and girls read too."

They were both laughing and he liked the feeling, and he knew he already liked her plenty. In fact, things were going so good he was daring to hope maybe their worlds really could blend. He took a stab at it, "Do ya have yourself a poetry readin' hippie boyfriend Beth Greene?"

"No I haven't found one yet that knows how to fix my car. How about you Mister Dixon, do you have a biker chick girlfriend?"

"No I ain't been able ta find one yet that likes ta go ridin' in a mini skirt."

00

When they left the farm he followed behind the little yellow bug, just in case. He wasn't use to going so slow but since it was her he didn't mind. They pulled up to the four-plex, he walked her to her door and asked, "Can I see inside? I wanna know how hippies live."

"Stop it. And yes, of course."

It was an efficiency unit, just one room with a small kitchenette area. He smiled when he saw what she'd done. There were hippie posters on the walls, a tapestry throw cover over the little sofa, and a curtain of hanging beads separated her bed from the small living area. He smiled at her, "I like your pad, and I like you even more." His hands were in her hair and when he kissed her she was jazzed that he did.

When he leaned back he asked, "Ya workin' next Friday night?"

"Yes."

"Can I give ya a ride, maybe hang out there and watch ya sing?"

"I'd like that a lot Daryl."

"Ya wouldn't be ashamed of bein' with a biker?"

"I'd be proud if that biker was you."

Now he had a real grin and he asked, "Saturday, would ya go for a ride with me? Then if ya want I could take ya ta the biker bar, you could see where I usually hang."

"I'd like that ride, that would be boss. I'd be scared to go to a biker bar. But I won't be scared if I'm with you, if you're sure you wouldn't be ashamed of showing up there with a flower child."

"I think I'll be plenty proud ta be seen anywhere with you." He kissed her again before leaving and she just hoped that would hold her over for the week.

00

Before making his way home he rode over to Road Dust looking for his brother. He was right where Daryl expected him to be, bellied up to the bar with a beer in one hand and his arm around a big redhead.

He saw Daryl and hollered, "Baby Brother! C'mere an tell me if ya been ta any new biker bars lately." His brother laughed that laugh of his that damn near shook the walls.

Daryl went right to him, "I didn't find a biker bar, but I did find sumthin' a whole lot better. Thanks for steering me in that direction brother. I owe ya one."

He turned and left, leaving Merle wondering what the hell. At least he wondered until the next Saturday when his brother introduced him to a pretty little flower child named Beth Greene.

00

 **A/N Thanks so much for reading along. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. There's a chapter photo of the flower child and the biker on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I hope to see you back here next Friday for more of Flower Power. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all so much! It's 1968 and Bethyl are living very different lifestyles. Can their worlds "blend"? Maybe.**

00

He'd missed riding on Saturday and he was determined to make up for it on Sunday. He was up early and getting dressed when he felt himself smile, and he knew why. He was thinking back on the day before, he was thinking about her. He'd started Saturday looking forward to nothing more than doing some hard and fast riding. He was into it when what was already a bitchin day suddenly got even better. Who'd have thought he'd take a screaming ride out on that old two-lane and happen upon the pretty little flower child?

He decided he'd start this day riding that same highway. He was burning up the asphalt, his hair blowing back and feeling the speed and the power of the big chopper. It was just what he wanted to do and all he wanted to feel, but his mind had an idea of it's own and it went went back to the pretty little hippie. Again he felt himself smile. He still couldn't believe he'd kissed her. Randomly kissing chicks was not something he made a habit of but there she was and there he was and it just happened. He didn't know if he could have stopped himself. He did know there was a whole lot more than just a kiss he wanted to experience with Beth Greene.

The only bummer was, he was starting to trip out a little about the whole thing. She was so different than anyone he ever hung with, he had no clue what to think about a girl like her. He'd heard all the usual shit about the beautiful people, him and the boys had cracked themselves up making fun of those flower children and their weird ways. Them and their stupid clothes, their love-ins and their sit-ins, their protest marches and most of all their free love.

There'd been plenty of downright filthy talk and speculation about just what this "free love" they believed in was all about. They'd all heard the spicy rumors about the LSD and hash fueled orgies those longhaired freaks got up to. Not that there weren't plenty of his biker buddies who would jump at the chance to get up to the same thing, but not with a hippie. They all preferred sticking with their own kind.

Now that he'd met Flower Power none of that shit was funny anymore.

Most of the guys had the same feelings his brother Merle did. He and Merle were both Vets and his brother believed the only reason those longhairs protested the war at all was because they were nothing but a bunch of draft dodging pussies.

The more he thought about everything the more confused he got, and that wasn't the day he planned. He'd taken this ride because he wanted to feel the freedom of not thinking. The goal was to empty his mind of everything but the exhilaration of a fast machine on an open road. But it was turning into some stupid damn think-fest. He was sketched about so much stuff. Was he kidding himself about her? He hoped like hell he wasn't. The Biker was just sure Beth Greene wasn't anything like those gnarly stories he'd heard. No way man, she couldn't be. Shit, and why was he freaking himself out over all this crap? They were just barely getting to know each other.

The realization caught him by surprise and hit him right in the heart, he already had a thing for the choice little hippie. Everything about her was a turn on. Man, when she looked at him with those big blues eyes and smiled that big warm smile, she had him feeling something he'd never felt for any chick.

He dug her and it bummed him out to think she might be into all that freaky shit. Nah, it couldn't be, he'd seen the way she was with her folks and stuff and he felt it, something told him she wasn't the kind to be giving her loving up easy. Beth Greene seemed more like the kind of chick who'd really have to be digging a guy before she'd make it with him.

When he stopped for a burger and brew before going home, that's when he realized he hadn't even gotten her phone number. Shit. He remembered seeing the pink princess phone sitting on her side table, how the hell could he have forgotten to ask for the number? Crap, he was supposed to take her to work Friday night and he wasn't even sure what time she needed to be there. And what about Saturday? He'd asked her to go riding and he'd asked her to go out that night. They hadn't even set a time.

He was pissed at himself, what a dipshit. He chalked it off to not knowing one damn thing about this dating business. Asking chicks out on dates wasn't the way things came about in his world. It was a little more random and a lot more casual.

That wasn't going to be the way it came down with Flower Power.

He needed her number and it seemed there was only one thing to be done. Before going home he'd have to stop by her place and ask for it. Even though she'd know he was an idiot, at least he'd get to see her again. He finished the burger, gulped down what was left of the beer, got on his bike and made tracks to her little place.

00

She'd had her Sunday to herself, just like she wanted, and she'd been doing her thing all day. She worked on her songwriting and her poetry, she even got her journal caught up. Now as she read everything over she had to shake her head and ask herself, "Beth what's the matter with you? Get a grip." It was like she could feel a little bit of the Biker in everything she'd done.

It was bizarre, he wasn't her type at all but she couldn't help herself. She had a thing for the sexy Biker. There was just that something about him. He was a fox for sure, and he had a way of looking at her like she was the cool drink he'd been craving on a hot day. It made her sigh thinking about what a turn on that look was.

There was a lot more to it than that though. Sure she dug his hunky good looks, his cool and the way those stormy blue eyes seemed to tune out everything else and focus just on her. But he was also nice, she never would have guessed a biker could be such a nice guy and such a gentleman. And he was funny, he'd cracked her up a couple of times. And now that she'd seen him in action she knew something else he may or may not want anyone to know, he was a good person. Not just because he'd given her a ride and fixed her wheels; he'd also been so great with her folks. Still though, she couldn't help but wonder and worry. She'd heard so many terrible things about bikers and their ways, it was scary to think Daryl could be like that.

She didn't want to believe all those awful things she'd heard were true, but she'd heard them so many times. Like about the constant fighting that seemed to be such a big part of their way of life. Every disagreement or beef they had was liable to turn into a full blown street war. That had shown itself in Statesboro where the bikers picked on an unsuspecting group of flower children marching for peace on campus. The whole incident practically escalated into a riot. It had even been on the television news.

She'd heard other stories from her brother's friend, a deputy named Shane Walsh. The way he talked the bar where the bikers hung out, Road Dust, got a visit from the fuzz at least once every weekend. They either had to roust someone who didn't show up for a court appointment, break up a fight, or bust a dope deal. That brought up another worry, the dope. She'd heard about bikers and the drugs they used, serious dope like heroine and even worse, cocaine, they called it nose candy.

What bothered her the most though was the way she'd been told they treated their girlfriends and even their wives. She'd heard they were disrespectful and physically rough and mean. But gosh, Daryl didn't seem that way at all. And she didn't think he looked at her the way he did just because he was trying to score. She was pretty sure he might have a thing for her like she did for him.

She needed to chill and get her head together. She'd just met him and she was already spending way too much time thinking about him.

00

She was getting her Sunday evening head start on a busy week ahead. She'd just taken her shower and put her nightie and robe on. Now she was trying to get her hair tamed for her daytime job. She'd managed to get three of those giant two-inch rollers in, besides ironing her hair they were about the only thing that helped straighten the curls out. She'd just secured the third one with a bobby pin when she heard the knock on her door. She assumed it was either her sister Maggie or her friend Amy, they were the only ones who ever showed up unannounced.

She nearly flipped out when she opened the door and there stood the Biker.

All he could do was smile, "Damn Flower Power, it's barely seven and you're ready ta crash?" Shit she looked cute. She had on some kind of short nightie, a short flowery looking robe, fuzzy slippers, and her hair that wasn't rolled up in curlers was wet and wild.

Her hand went to her hair and she was trying to hold back some of that crazy curly mane, while her other hand was frantically pulling out the rollers. She looked ridiculous. Ridiculously cute. She was also kind of freaking out, "Oh gosh, shoot! I wasn't expecting you Daryl. I know I look, well I don't know what I look like but I'm sure it's awful."

He hadn't quit smiling, "Hey, c'mon now mellow out Flower. Whatever it is ya call that look, I kinda dig it."

She smiled but he could see she was still embarrassed and still freaking out when she rushed her words, "Well sit down or something, I'm going to change."

She locked herself in the bathroom and he sat on the couch looking around. He saw her journal there on the table and he was tempted. He'd like to know what his favorite little hippie had written, and he was real curious to know if she'd written anything about him. But as much as he wanted to see, he wasn't like that.

Beth was in the bathroom and she was feeling rattled, the Biker was in her apartment and he'd seen her in her nightgown. There she'd stood at the door looking like a colossal spaz, all fresh scrubbed, not one bit of makeup on, not to mention her insane hair. Even though he'd been cool about it, she just wanted to die of embarrassment.

Anyway, he was here now and she was jazzed to see him. The minute she'd looked in those blue eyes of his all of her earlier worries and fears about him and his "kind" seemed to just fly out the window.

She came out of the bathroom and he stood right up, still minding his manners. He also smiled again, "It's kind of a toss-up, but I might be diggin' this getup even more than them groovy p.j.s."

"Will you quit Daryl?" Her face had taken on a little brighter shade of pink but she was smiling when she said it.

"Nah, probably not." He was just telling it like it was. He'd kind of forgotten about all those thoughts he'd had earlier, the ones about hippies and their freaky ways. He didn't know about the rest of those longhairs, but everything about this little hippie seemed just right.

She'd pulled her hair up in a ponytail that was half off to one side and a bunch of those crazy curls had escaped. But it was her body that was getting his full attention. She had on a pair of jeans cut off to about mid-thigh and they were resting low on her hips. Hip huggers. Right on. Her bright pink t-shirt had a flowery peace symbol on the front and it fit her kind of tight. She was small but that little bod had all the right curves in all the right places. The whole look had him wanting something he knew he wasn't going to get.

He was sure she must have a million of those longhaired peace freaks willing to change their ways and get violent for a chance to get close to her. That thought made him wonder why the hell she was giving him a shot. He had no fucking clue, he was just going to try not to blow it.

"I didn't mean ta just barge in on ya, and I sure didn't expect ya ta be in your bedclothes. I just come by cuz I forgot sumthin'."

"Forgot something? Like what? I didn't find anything of yours."

He rolled his shoulders and he was fidgeting a little, he hated admitting to her what a lamebrain he was, but shit, "I forgot ta get your number. It musta been that kiss, it left me dazed." Just where the hell did that come from? He didn't know but she smiled and so he didn't care. "I didn't even find out what time ya gotta be at work Friday night."

She could see he was a little self-conscious so she tried easing his mind. "It's my fault too, I should have thought to offer it, anyway I'm so glad you came by. As for work, I like to get there about quarter to seven. Is that too early?"

"Nah, nah not at all. I start work at seven in the mornin' so I'm off at four. I can be here ta pick ya up at 6:15. How's that?"

"Great um, but well…well never mind. I guess I can drop my guitar there sometime on Thursday. I'll just wear jeans and change into my dress when I get to work Friday."

"Hey Flower, it ain't a problem, I'm glad ya mentioned all that. I'll come after ya on four wheels. I got an old Chevy."

That was the second time he'd called her Flower. Was that going to be his pet name for her? She kind of hoped so, she liked it. "Really? Right on." She wanted him to know, "And Daryl, I'm stoked you're going to be there watching me sing."

He reached for her hand, "Me too Flower, I can't wait. Now don't get me all dazed again before I get that number." She giggled. Giggling, he never heard anyone do that. She was a trip. She was different but in a real sweet kind of way that he was liking more and more.

She handed him the paper with her number, he glanced down at it and asked, "So do I gotta be careful not ta call after seven at night, ya always hit the sack real early?"

"No." She was all pink again explaining herself, "I wasn't going to bed. I was just getting myself ready for bed and for work tomorrow. You know how it is. I have to curl my hair and pick out my clothes and make my lunch and get the coffee pot and stuff ready. I leave for work early, 6:30."

"In the mornin'? Ya sing somewhere in the mornins?"

She giggled again, "No, it's regular job. I work from seven to three Monday through Friday in the infant room at Little Angels Nursery School. I only sing at Twisted Karma on Thursday and Friday nights."

"Far out, ya take care a babies all day, huh?"

"Yes, I love it…um yeah, I love it." She almost blew it. She almost told him she'd always wanted to be a Mom. Thank God she caught herself. Talk about a sure way to scare a man off before there was even a first date.

They chatted a while longer about nothing in particular, just getting to know each other a little. It was around eight when he stood and held out a hand to her. She took it and stood too, while he gave her that special look, "I better jam Flower, I got an early mornin' too. 'Course I don't gotta worry about doin' my hair or pickin' out my outfit." As he spoke his hands found their way to her hips, "All I do is just put on my Dickies and I'm gone."

But his lips weren't gone, they went right to hers and this time his kiss was deeper and his lips pressed a little harder, while he pulled her body closer. "I'll catch ya Friday night Flower."

00

 **A/N So far everything is going groovy, but come Friday and Saturday they'll be fully stepping into the middle of each other's worlds. Please leave a comment / review and let me know your thoughts. You can check out the chap photo of Flower Power and the Biker on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, or the FB page Beth Greene FanFiction. I hope to see you all back here next Friday for more _Flower Power_. Until then, Peace, Love and Groovy! xo gneebee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you all very much! I'm happy you're digging our favorite Flower Child and Biker!**

00

He kind of wanted to call her just to rap about her week, or whatever. He'd like to hear the sound of her voice and he sort of wanted her to know he was thinking about her. The hang up was he didn't know exactly how this dating jazz was supposed to work. Would it be cool to call or would he be bugging her? He decided it was best to just hang loose for now and see how it all came down over the weekend.

As soon as he got home from work Thursday he pulled the old Chevy out of the garage to give it a good wash. Not that the thing ever really got dirty. It was his pride and joy and he took good care of it. He just wanted to be sure it looked primo when he took her out.

It was all so out there, the way he was freaking himself out worrying over everything about her and this date. He needed to chill, but Flower, she just wouldn't stay off his mind.

0

She'd had just the kind of week she liked, mellow. The babies at the nursery school were all thriving, none of them had been teething that week, none were colicky and no parents were flipping out about anything. Mellow.

So her days were good and her nights were busy practicing one of the new songs she'd written, practicing it a lot. If she felt confident enough maybe she'd sing it for the Biker Friday night. After all, he was her inspiration when she wrote it. She was kind of sketched though, and not just about giving him a little window into her heart. She also didn't want him to think she was being too forward.

Most guys preferred being the one in the driver's seat, the one to make all the moves. She just wished Daryl Dixon would make a little more of a move and give her a call. It would be so cool to know that she was on his mind. He was wearing her mind out.

* * *

She wanted her hair to be straight for their big Friday night out, and that was no easy task. Long straight hair was the in thing and her hair was so crazy curly. There were ways to fix that though, at least temporarily. As soon as she got home from work on Thursday she started the process. She washed it and she rolled it in the huge curlers, using plenty of Dippity Doo so she'd get a nice stiff set. Then, with a head full of curlers, clippies and bobby pins, she sat under the portable hair dryer reading a magazine for 30 minutes, while everything worked its magic.

When the dryer finally quit she took the big bonnet off and with the curlers still in her hair, she tried on just about every article of clothing she owned. Nothing seemed quite right. She didn't want to look too far out, she just wanted to look foxy for the Biker.

Friday came and her last hour of work seemed to drag on forever, and the minute the clock struck three she beat feet out of there. After all her work the night before her hair was mostly soft waves now. Her friend Amy would be over at four thirty to iron it for her, hopefully getting it nice and straight. She hated having to do it, why the heck couldn't she have been lucky enough to be born with straight hair?

She was just drying off from her shower when Amy knocked and Beth hurried to pull the shower cap off and her robe on. She got out the iron and ironing board, poured them each a glass of sweet tea, and while Amy ironed her hair Beth told her all about the Biker. "Far out Bethie, man you've got guts. But aren't you a little freaked about going to a biker bar? I'd be having a cow."

"I'm soooo freaked. I can't believe I'm really going to do it. I wouldn't even drive down the same street it's on by myself. But I don't know, I guess for some reason I just trust Daryl. I'm not even sure why, but I don't think he'd take me if it wasn't cool. If I start to flip out though, I'll ask him to bring me home."

"Well if he won't you call me. Caesar and I are staying in tomorrow night, we'll come get you."

He hurried home from work Friday and made himself a couple of venison roast sandwiches for dinner. While scarfing on those he mentally slapped himself upside the head. Why hadn't he offered to take her to dinner before work? Shit. Well if it all went well this night he'd offer to take her tomorrow.

Who knew this dating thing was going to be such a head trip?

After he ate he showered and even trimmed up his goatee a little. Then it came to him and he thought it over for a minute, this was a date. He decided that instead of his usual white t-shirt he ought to wear a real shirt. The kind with buttons and all.

Amy had gone home and Beth was dressed and ready, and it was only ten of six. That's when she started pacing the floor. What if he stood her up? What if he'd just been jacking her around and never had any intention of coming back. What if he was down at the biker bar telling all his buddies how he'd pulled one over on the hippie chick?

Beth! She was scolding herself now. Daryl hadn't done one darn thing to make her think he could ever be so mean. She was just tripping out, she knew it but she couldn't seem to get it together. When he knocked on her door at 6:05 she almost jumped out of her boots.

Just as his knuckles hit the wooden door he realized how early he was. Shit, she'd probably think he was so dumb he couldn't even tell time.

He forgot all about that when she opened the door and he got a load of her. That half-crooked smile spread across his face when he told her, "Hey Flower, damn girl ya look bitchin." She had on a flowered mini skirt and just like the cutoffs she'd worn, the skirt was a hip hugger. There was a thin white patent leather belt that went through the little belt loops, and she wore a tight white sleeveless shirt with a high neck. He liked those pink hose too, but maybe the best part were her boots. Tight white patent leather that came up to just below her knees, with big square heels. None of the chicks he knew would ever wear a get-up like that, but damn, Flower was a total fox.

She got that color in her cheeks when he complimented her and he thought the pink looked good against her pale white skin. "Thank you Daryl, you look nice too."

He wasn't even thinking about it, it just happened that his hand went to her hair and his fingers were playing with it, just a little, "What happened ta all them curls?"

"Umm, I straightened my hair. You know, it's the style and all."

"Yeah? Well that might be, but I was diggin' them curls." Ooops, maybe he shouldn't act that way, he tried a recovery, "Hey but this here is good too though. Real pretty."

Ratz! All that trouble and he liked the curls better? That was so weird, curly hair was so out of it. But then maybe, if he liked curls she could finally just let her hair do what it wanted to do. Why should she even care what anyone else thought was hip?

He'd said his car was an old Chevy and she was expecting it to look like something ready for the junkyard. That wasn't what it was at all. It was a 1956 two-tone, black on white Chevy Bel Air. It was so cherry it looked like he'd just driven it off the showroom floor. "Daryl, your wheels are so righteous. Gosh, it's a dream car." She saw how that made him smile, "Thanks Flower, she's my baby."

He popped the trunk and laid her guitar case carefully inside, then held the door for her while she got in the big car. She felt her already dangerously short skirt raise up a little, and she hoped it wasn't too much. She wanted to look sexy, not easy.

The interior of the car was as impressive as the exterior with its bright white leather upholstery and extra shiny black and chrome dashboard. It was by far the grooviest car she'd ever been in.

He hopped in his side, his arm leaning across the big black steering wheel and a question on his lips, "What're doin' way over there Flower, don't ya wanna come sit by me?" He didn't have to ask her twice. She smiled as she slid that way and when she stopped, he winked and said, "Closer." She got right next to him and when she did his arm went around her shoulders and his lips were on hers.

Her makeup was going to get smeared and her hair that she'd spent so much time on was going to turn into a disaster, but his tongue was in her mouth and it felt real good and she just didn't care. "Ya taste nice Flower, I could kiss ya like that all day. But I guess I better get ya ta work."

He'd thought maybe it was a little too soon for a French kiss, but he was digging Flower more by the minute and it just happened the way it happened. When she didn't stop him he was stoked. He was feeling good about all of it, and on their way to Twisted Karma he steered with just one hand, leaving his other arm wrapped around her. He liked the feel of her there at his side.

He had just a little twist in his gut as they pulled in the lot. He'd only stayed forty minutes the first time he'd come to hippie heaven, he'd be here hours this time. Shit, he hoped he'd be able to just maintain and hang with these peaceniks that long. They were a weird fucking bunch for sure. Except for Flower. She was just right. The thing was he was hip to the deal, if he wanted to hang with her it meant he had to hang with them too. So be it.

Beth was having her own case of the jitters. Bringing Daryl to Twisted Karma would mean her sister Maggie and brother in law Glenn would know she was seeing a biker. There'd been a run-in with a biker in the club once before, they may not be too hip to the idea. Not just them either, she wondered if the people who seemed to enjoy her singing so much would think she'd somehow betrayed them. Her tummy hurt just thinking about how wrong it could all go. But wasn't it what people were supposed to do? Share the love without the prejudices? Maybe she'd have to remind a person or two about that.

Before he got out of car he leaned over and kissed her once more, "Here goes nuthin' Flower." He got her guitar out of the trunk and then opened her door, holding a hand out to her, and he kept a hold of her hand as they walked in. She was happy he did and she also knew, it would leave no doubt in anyone's mind, she and the Biker were together.

The same bouncer was working the door as when he'd showed up the weekend before. Daryl nodded toward him, flashed him the sign and said, "Peace brother." Then he saw the guy raise a questioning eyebrow to Flower and she smiled back at him, "Hi Aaron, this is my…um this is Daryl Dixon." She'd stumbled, she couldn't say he was her boyfriend, this was only a first date. And friend seemed too casual. She didn't know quite what she should have done so she squeezed his hand and she was jazzed when he smiled and squeezed hers back.

Just like the first time he'd been there, he knew every eye in the joint was on him. More so now that he was holding the hand of the pretty little singer. No doubt about it, the beautiful people were freaking out.

They walked to the end of the bar and the same barmaid he'd seen last Friday hurried down to where they stood. She was pretty, a tall slim brunette but she looked worried when she asked, "Bethie?" The same name her folks had called her.

"Hi Maggie!" She was trying to sound just as cheerful as she could, "I'd like you to meet Daryl Dixon. Daryl, this is my sister Maggie Rhee."

Her sister, well that explained the "Bethie." He extended a hand and the sister extended hers. It was tentative, but at least she didn't tell him to go take a flying fuck. "Very nice ta meet ya Maggie Rhee. I promise I'm not here ta cause problems. I'm here because your sister's here. I come ta hear Beth sing some more."

That seemed to stop Maggie in her tracks, although the look she gave Beth clearly said, "we'll talk later." And as if out of nowhere there was suddenly a guy standing there and he laid his arm across Maggie's shoulders, leaving Daryl no doubt they were together. He didn't look like anyone else in the place, or like anyone else the biker knew. This guy was some kind of Chinese dude or something. He leaned in, kissed Beth on the cheek and asked her, "Beth, who's this?" At least the guy smiled when he asked.

Beth smiled back and said, "Hi Glenn," then she looked at the Biker and said, "Daryl, this is my brother in law, Glenn Rhee, Glenn this is Daryl Dixon." And then Flower rescued them both, she cut the whole thing off, "I'd better get back to the dressing room, Daryl, why don't you come with me?" That sounded like the right move to him.

The room was small and he thought everything about it suited his favorite hippie, including the flowers painted on the walls and the big posters, one of a peace symbol and one of the Beatle's Sgt. Pepper's album cover. Yeah, it was all her. He used to think he didn't like that sort of shit at all, but he liked her so he made up his mind he'd try and like it too.

She shut the door to the small room, and she turned the lock. "I wanted to be alone with you a little bit before I go on, and I also wanted to tell you I'm sorry about what happened."

"I like bein' alone with ya too, but whaddya sorry about Flower? What happened?"

"Well I just wasn't sure how to introduce you, you know. Friend didn't seem quite right."

His arms went around her and those eyes were looking into hers when he said, "Friend is okay, at least for now. Sometime soon though, maybe it'll be sumthin' more." He kissed her again, tongue and all, and yes, she was pretty sure she was going to want them to be a lot more than just friends.

He knew he had to watch himself so he'd been just barely sipping at his beer. He couldn't be getting tanked and then drive her home. He didn't know and he didn't care if the club full of freaks was looking at him or not. He kept his eyes on nothing but her as she got through her first set.

She sang about peace and she sang about love and he was cool with all that. Just because he'd fought in the war didn't mean he thought war was a good thing. War blew, but fighting for his country was what Uncle Sam had called upon him to do. So he'd gone over there to Southeast Asia just like his brother before him, and just like thousands of young men after him.

Anyway, being with her, spending time with her, that wasn't about politics. It was about two people setting their differences aside and focusing on something bigger.

He stood when her set was over and she came right to him with that big smile of hers, and a twinkle in her eye. He smiled too, "That was outta sight Flower, ya sounded so good ya outta be on the radio."

"Thanks Daryl. Would you like to maybe go outside for a few minutes? I could use some fresh air."

"Yeah sure, me too, let's."

The air outside wasn't all that fresh. There were some patrons milling around in small groups and the unmistakable scent of weed was in the air. He was holding her hand and he pulled her a little closer, turning her to face him, "Ya smoke that shit Flower?"

"No, I'm kind of afraid. It's against the law and I don't know, like I said, I'm scared. Do you Daryl?"

He shrugged a shoulder and chewed his bottom lip for just a few seconds and she was worried about what might come next. "I ain't gonna lie and say I ain't ever had a toke. I had plenty of em. Smoked a lot over in Nam and a lot when I first come home. But not anymore. I got a good job and I ain't willin' ta risk losin' it, so I don't do no dope of any kind. And my brother, he had alotta trouble with the speed. Watchin' him crash and burn was all it took ta cure me of wantin' any a that shit. Beer is my drug of choice."

She had to hold back from heaving a big sigh of relief, that answered so many questions. She'd turned down a few dates with guys she knew for sure were into Acid or hash or weed. She didn't want that in her life. "I'm glad you don't."

"Yeah well, I seen what it can do." He took her hand and they walked around to the back of the building, that's when he leaned her up against the wall. He was kissing her and she seemed to be happy about it, he rubbed his hand along her back and that's when he felt what he didn't feel. He was pretty sure Flower wasn't wearing a bra. He was also pretty sure it was a little too soon for him to go ahead and just find out for sure. He'd hold off until he thought the time was right and then, if she'd let him, well yeah he'd check.

* * *

It was during her last set of the evening that he picked up movement out of the corner of his eye, he glanced over to see who'd come in. Fuck, it was that dickwad Deputy Shane Walsh. What the hell was he doing in this joint? He was usually over at Road Dust rousting the guys there for no reason. Then he noticed the look in Walsh's eyes as he stared at Flower and he knew. That bastard had a thing for her.

00

 **A/N Thanks so much for reading along. Please leave a comment / review. The chapter photo of the Biker and the Flower Child is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I hope to see you all back here next Friday for more _Flower Power_. Until then remember, Make Love Not War! xo gneebee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Peace, Love and Many Thanks! We had lots of cool times last chap, until the Deputy walked in Twisted Karma. Let's see how that works out.**

00

She saw Shane and acknowledged him with a only small smile and a nod of her head. The Biker was stoked. That didn't seem like the look of a woman who had some kind of thing going for a guy. He was even more sure of that when she quickly looked away from the deputy and smiled over at him, her eyes seemed to sparkle. He smiled back while thinking 'up yours Walsh.'

That's when the Deputy walked over to him and in a loud and angry whisper demanded, "What the hell you doin' hanging around here dirtbag?"

Daryl had to rub a little salt in. If any asshole deserved it Walsh was that asshole, so he shrugged, "I come ta watch my girl sing."

The deputy's voice had gotten louder, "Your girl? You're dreaming punk." That's when Glenn stepped in.

"Hey dudes c'mon, be cool. My customers are trying to listen to Beth sing."

The mention of Beth's name was enough to shut them both up, at least for the moment.

She saw what was happening and it was getting her down, she'd had some trouble with Shane and it was a tough spot to be in. Shane and her brother were tight. She didn't want anything she did to damage their friendship. But it didn't seem to matter how many times or how many ways she told him, the deputy wouldn't take no for an answer.

The first few times he asked her out she kept it chill. She didn't like hurting anyone's feelings so she tried to be kind and let him down easy, but he just wouldn't stop bugging her. And it was real bad news the way Shane acted when any other guy got near her, even when it was just casual. He'd get downright jealous and even territorial, like she was his personal property or something. She wished her brother Shawn was home, maybe he could straighten the Deputy out.

She'd wanted to sing her song for Daryl, in fact she'd made up her mind to do it, until the deputy came in. No way was she singing the song she'd written for the Biker while Shane was standing next to him giving him the hairy eyeball. The lyrics were too personal. Still, she wanted Daryl to know it was him she was digging on, not Shane Walsh.

Even though she wouldn't be singing the song she'd written with him in mind, she'd sing something and make it real clear it was for Daryl. Maybe Shane would finally get it through his thick head, nothing was ever going to happen between her and him.

She saved it for the last song of her set, the last song of the evening. She had to choose carefully, she didn't want the lyrics to seem like she was pushing too hard for something with him, and she didn't think the song should be about being in love. That might freak him out. It needed to be happy and lighthearted, and she wanted him to know it was just for him.

It came to her, what she thought was the perfect tune. She smiled as she spoke into the microphone, "I'd like to dedicate this next song to someone special." At first the Deputy smiled, but when her eyes zeroed in on Daryl's there was no mistaking who the special someone was. She smiled as she sang, "All You Need is Love," from the Beatles Sgt. Pepper album.

He couldn't pick up on anything else in the room. It was like nothing else existed, just the sound of her voice and her eyes as they stayed locked on his. She'd almost wrapped it up when Walsh "accidentally" bumped into Daryl, dumping his glass of ice water all over the Biker.

All Daryl wanted then was to kick deputy ass, big time. But that was the rub. Walsh would have his ass in jail in a New York minute. If he got popped for something like that, he'd lose his job at the plant for sure. Motherfucker.

Walsh smiled and mockingly said, "Ooops, sorry about that sleazeball."

Daryl just glared as he headed to the rest room to clean up.

In the meantime Beth finished her set and as she went to step off the stage Shane offered his hand. She didn't take it, she didn't need his help and she was ticked off. "Hey c'mon Beth. What the hell's the matter with you anyway? Why're you messing with biker trash? Him and his brother are nothing but a pair of worthless dirtbags. I don't get your problem, you afraid of a real man?"

His words just made her more ticked and she wanted to tell him so, but she didn't want to hassle with him. She just wanted him to split and leave her and Daryl alone. "Shane I've told you so many times, I like you just fine but I'm not interested in dating you. Please? Can we leave it at that?"

As she was saying those words Daryl was back and he stood by her side, looking at her and asking, "Everythin' cool girl?"

The deputy was coming apart, "Get outta here asshole, you don't belong here, and stay away from Beth."

Daryl wasn't throwing any punches, not then anyway, but he also wasn't backing down, "I'll stay away from Beth as soon as she asks me to. "

That's when she wrapped her arm through Daryl's and calmly asked, "Please Shane?"

"Fuck that Beth, your brother would want you with me."

Daryl couldn't resist a smartass smile, "Ya need ta can't catch a clue Deputy, the lady ain't interested. But hey man, it's been real."

That's when Maggie came over, "Shane thank you for stopping by to check on us. I'm sure there's probably some other parts of town that need your help too. Everything's fine here, no problems, and thanks again."

His look was mean and nasty as he squinted angry eyes at Daryl, "Well I guess maybe I'd better go over to Road Dust and check on that other Dixon trash. Worthless hillbilly skuzz."

"Catch ya later Deputy Dawg." The Biker would have preferred to just deck the guy, but he was the law and Daryl didn't need the static.

Beth was impressed, she'd heard so much about bikers being violent and their fighting ways, but Daryl had held his temper far better than the Deputy. Maybe now Shane would finally just leave her alone.

When Shane left Daryl pulled her a little closer and asked, "Can we jam now? Maybe head for neutral territory? We could go on over ta the waffle house and have a little sumthin'."

She went along and happily so. "I think I'd like going just about anywhere with you Daryl." That calmed him some, at least for a minute.

They walked out of Twisted Karma with him hanging onto her hand and carrying her guitar. They were smiling at each other when, in the same moment, they glanced over at his car and saw it. While he said, "Fuck," she let out an, "Oh no." It was the right front tire; the big whitewall had been deliberately slashed. There was no question in either of their minds who could have done such a chickenshit thing.

His grip on her hand tightened and she could feel the Biker's whole body get tense, "That's it, I'ma kill that fucker." He turned to her then, "Sorry Flower, I can't take ya ta the restaurant but I'll get ya home. Then I gotta go straighten that asshole out."

She felt emotion well up in her but she didn't want him to see it, he was already so upset, and rightly so. But she was scared for him, fighting with a sheriff's deputy was bound to turn out bad for Daryl. She placed her free hand on his cheek, "Please Daryl, I know you're angry and you should be. This is awful and he deserves a big punch in the face, even I can't help feeling that way. But it's what he wants and you'll be playing right into his hand. He'll have you thrown in jail for assault." That's when her arms went around his waist and she held on tight when she told him, "I feel like we just found each other and I don't want to lose you. Please."

He'd been looking in those sweet blue eyes and he knew he didn't want to be without her either, but, "He's gotta pay for what he done."

"I know, I agree and Karma will get him. It always does. I also know how to change a tire, Daddy showed me, I'll change it for you. Please." That got to him, he couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms around her and softly laughed, "Right on Flower, that's what I been waitin' for my whole life, a hot little hippie chick in a mini skirt changin' my tire."

She laughed right along with him, "I can and I will."

"Nah, I'm sure ya can and I'm sure I won't let ya. I'll change it and you be my cheering committee. How's that?"

"I'll be your assistant, I can hand you your tools."

"Fair enough Flower."

He did things her way, at least for the time being he did. He didn't want her to be disappointed in him, he didn't want his evening with her to end just yet, and he wanted to kiss her again. It was all going to work out with Walsh anyway, she was right about that Karma thing, he knew that for a fact. Karma was indeed going to catch up with Walsh. Dixon Karma.

00

He knew himself and how he was, he'd always been full of piss and vinegar. When his anger got the best of him most of the time there was no holding him back. He'd been so ticked off when he saw that tire and his first impulse was to kick the Deputy's ass.

It was strange really, how she'd done that. With just a few simple words she talked him down. When she told him she didn't want to lose him, that got to him. Shit, they were just trying to figure out what the hell they were even doing with each other, but he didn't want to lose her either.

It was weird the way just spending a little time with Flower was already starting to mellow him out. Here he was now feeling chill and happy, as they sat side by side eating waffles at midnight.

"Thanks for settlin' me down and remindin' me I don't wanna get put in the slam Flower. I's ready ta kill, and I still ain't happy. But ya made me see, I'd much rather be here eatin' waffles with you than tradin' blows with Deputy Dawg." She had a mouthful of waffle half-drown in syrup, but she laid her hand on his and gave it a little squeeze, trying to smile with her lips together and her mouth full.

She'd been so worried. She didn't like violence in any form, but she couldn't blame Daryl for being angry and wanting to get back at Shane. What the Deputy did was just plain hateful. But she'd seen something happen with Daryl and now she thought she might understand a bit more about the man he was. The Biker was quick to get fired up, and she was sure he could get a real hard edge to him, but he was also quick to mellow back out. There was something else she knew too, he was always very gentle with her.

He took her home and they spent 45 minutes trying to finish up a goodnight kiss. It was only a first date but it seemed like more, and neither was in any particular hurry for the evening to end. It was when she yawned, he smiled, "Okay Flower, ya hit the rack now. We won't rush it too much in the mornin', how 'bout I come by around eleven?"

That would give him time to do what he had to do around his house, like cleaning up a little and cutting the lawn. He had an attitude about that, a particular way of thinking. He was spending his hard-earned bread to buy the damn place so he kept it up. He wasn't his Dad, he wasn't going to let his place turn into a shithole.

He had something else he needed to tend to in the morning, he needed to pay a call on big brother. The Dixon brothers had more than one score to settle with Shane Walsh, the tire slashing incident was just the latest one. It was high time they taught Deputy Dawg a lesson in karma.

00

She couldn't believe she didn't wake up until almost nine, she didn't remember ever having slept in so late. Farm life didn't allow for it and she'd lived that way so long it was a habit to be up early. But she and Daryl had some special moments the night before and she'd been so stoked, and full of waffles and all of it brought such a peaceful night.

She showered and washed her hair and when she looked at herself in the mirror she smiled at how the damp hair was already forming into ringlets of curls. The Biker said he liked curls, wait until he got an eyeful of this. Well maybe she'd try to calm it down just a little, maybe put it in a ponytail.

He'd teased her before he left Friday night, "Best not ta wear your mini skirt or them cutoff jeans ta go ridin' Flower. It ain't that I don't like seein' them legs, I dig em. But long pants and real shoes are better for ridin'."

"Yes sir Mister Dixon, I'll try to come up with the appropriate biker chick attire."

She was a funny one this girl and he liked her just the way she was, "Nah, that ain't what I meant. I ain't tryin' ta change your way, I wouldn't do that. You do your thing, I just want ya ta be safe."

* * *

He was early again, ten minutes again. But this time he waited out front on the bike as long as he could, five minutes, before going to her door. She was dressed and ready and he wasn't one bit disappointed in the way she looked.

Her hip huggers were denim bell bottoms and those bells had all kinds of flowers and vine looking things embroidered on them. Her belt was brown leather like a cowboy might wear, except the buckle was a brass peace symbol. She wore a blouse with short puffy sleeves and little flowers embroidered along the neckline, and an old pair of cowboy boots she must have brought from the farm. Yeah, she had her way for sure, "I dig them curls Flower and I dig them jeans. Did ya do that sewin' on there?"

She smiled when she told him, "Yes I love embroidery and you know by now, I love flowers. Does your Mama sew?"

"Nah, well I don't know if she knew how or not. My Mama died a long time ago, I's eight." There was a heavy look on his face, like sadness but mixed with something else. She didn't want to ask him questions about it, not yet, not now. That might not be right. If he wanted her to know she guessed he'd tell her.

"I'm sorry to hear that Daryl."

He just rolled his shoulders, obviously uncomfortable with the subject, "Ya ready ta ride Flower?"

It felt like a good time to do it so she let him know, "I'm ready to ride with you Daryl. I don't think I'd ever ride on a motorcycle with anyone else."

And he let her know, "I hope not cuz that suits me just right."

As she was getting on the bike behind him he turned his head to say, "I thought we'd just ride around town a while first so you can get a good feel for it." He added, "And ya know, so I can show ya off and all. Then we'll take a ride out in the country. Sound cool?"

"It sounds very cool. Let's ride." Her arms wrapped around him and he hit the throttle.

They ended up out in the country like he'd said they would. There was no off-road riding though. He explained the way a chopper is modified, to be as lightweight and as fast as possible, and that makes them unstable on a rough road. It didn't matter, there were plenty of old paved or hardpacked roads to ride, and the groovy thing was, they hadn't run into another soul.

He stopped the bike and 'walked' it over to the side of the road. "Let's take a little walk, you can get the blood goin' in your legs again."

As soon as she slipped off the bike she saw what he meant. "I didn't expect this Daryl, jelly legs."

He smiled as he took her hand, "C'mon, we'll take it slow and that'll go away. Did ya dig it, the ridin'?"

"Oh man Daryl, that was outta sight. I never thought I liked motorcycles. But shoot, now, it's like wow, I dig it. Well I do as long as I'm with you."

He stopped then, turning toward her as his hands caressed her face, "I like havin' ya ridin' with me Flower, I'll take ya anytime ya wanna go." Then he kissed her and her arms wrapped around his waist and it felt like happiness was all around them.

He pulled his lips away, not far, just enough to tell her, "I better quit this now or I ain't ever gonna quit."

They slowly walked along hand in hand and when they came upon a small patch of wildflowers he paused and bent down, picking a pink one. "Hold still, ya need this." He stuck the stem of the flower through the band holding her ponytail and declared it, "Perfect. A flower for Flower."

"Are you always so sweet Daryl?"

"Sweet? Now ya sound like my brother."

That opened the door to talk about something that was kind of tripping her out, "So will I meet your brother tonight?" She wanted to, but she was also kind of freaked out about the idea. The talk of drugs and a few other things Daryl had said made Merle sound real out there.

He must have heard the worry in her voice, "Yeah but he'll keep hisself in check, for more'n one reason. He knows I'ma be bringin' ya around." He squeezed her hand a little tighter when he added, "And he knows I kinda got a thing for ya. He knows if he don't watch hisself I won't hesitate ta knock him on his ass. That, and there's Carol."

"Carol?"

"Carol owns Road Dust."

"A woman owns a biker bar?" She was sure she felt her chin drop.

He smiled at her, "Well Carol ain't just any woman. She's real nice and all, but she's tougher'n most men could ever hope ta be. Ain't no one gives her no shit, especially not Merle. He's been tryin' ta get close with her for about three years."

He was smiling so she did too, and she dared to ask, "What's the problem?"

Now he laughed, "I don't know anyone else who could get away with it, but she give him a list a things he had ta do ta straighten his ass out before she'd give him his shot. I think he's got it about wrapped up now. Anyway, let's walk some more."

That was the end of that, but it was okay. She was pretty sure they felt the same about something, this was their time and they wanted it to be about them.

They ended up at a small lake, "Wow, I didn't even know this was here. It's so pretty."

"Cool huh? Ya wanna test it out? We could do a little skinny dippin'." He was kind of laughing, until he saw how red she gone and how much trouble she was having just trying to answer him, "Hey, I's only kiddin'. I ain't quite ready ta show ya mine either."

He didn't know what else to do so he put his arms around her. He was relieved she didn't fight him off, "Hey, sorry I really was kiddin'."

"I know, I'm not mad. I just got embarrassed." She didn't know quite what to say so she just gave him a good squeeze to let him know they were cool.

00

He was early again, ten minutes again. Dammit, he usually had better timing, but he was anxious. He wasn't the only one though, he was just about to knock when the door opened. "Hi Daryl!"

"Hey Flower." That was about all he could get out. Shit, he was taking her to Road Dust and she was looking, well she was looking maybe just a little too hot. He had a new feeling come over him, oh he knew what it was, he'd just never had it before. It was jealousy. He didn't really care for the idea of anyone else seeing as much of that pretty little body as he was seeing.

She had on those her hip hugger pants and he dug them, a lot. The thing was, while they were hugging her hips her shirt was cropped clear up above her belly button. It wasn't like the girls at Road Dust didn't show plenty of skin, but he didn't have a thing for any of them. He just wasn't comfortable with the idea of all the guys looking at Flower and thinking about what he was sure they'd be thinking about.

She was a bright girl and a sensitive person. She picked up on why he looked the way he looked. She asked like she needed his help deciding, "Do you think this is too…well do you think I should change my top? Maybe I should wear something a little warmer, I mean I will be on the bike and all. Yeah, I'd better change."

He knew what she was doing and now he felt like an ass. He didn't want to change her, he liked her for who she was, "Hey, no um it's fine. Like I told ya before, I ain't tryin' ta change your way. I's just," He smiled nervously, "I's just enjoyin' the view."

She smiled and then leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you like it, but I think I'll save that view for your eyes only. Besides, like I said, I'm worried about being too cold, especially on the bike. I'll make it quick."

She changed into a peasant top that covered a lot more skin, but he realized what it couldn't do. It didn't alter reality, she was still hotter than hell. A total babe. All he could do was smile and accept what was going to happen next.

When he walked into Road Dust with his arm around Flower minds were going to be blown.

00

 **A/N It seems like everything is going pretty groovy with the Biker and Flower, except for that darn Deputy. Thanks so much for reading along and please leave a comment / review. The chap photo of Flower and the Biker is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back her next Friday for more _Flower Power_. Until then remember, All Ya Need is Love, and I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N You guys are the grooviest! We're going to start out seeing how Daryl's Saturday morning visit with big brother Merle went. Then we're off to Road Dust. I hope you dig the vibe!**_

00

When he cruised in his brother's driveway at 6:30 Saturday morning he knew he'd find Merle up. Ever since his brother got into the dope, and then back out of it again, he didn't sleep real regular. Sure enough, he was just putting the percolator on the range when Daryl walked in the back door. "Baby brother! Ta what do I owe the pleasure a this early mornin' call? Ya run outta coffee at your place did ya?"

"Maybe that, or maybe we gotta talk. Maybe it's about ta come down, and just maybe I'm about ta lay some pain on Deputy Dawg."

Big brother was snickering but he looked steel-eyed and ready for action when he asked, "Oh yeah, what's that asshole up to now?"

He knew the first thing he had to do was come clean about Beth. She was too much a part of the story not to include her. He was in for a little shock when he did. Merle clapped him on the back and nodded knowingly as he smiled and said, "Yeah I heard sumthin' about ya bein' out n about with a little hippie gal last night."

He should have known his brother would know, Merle had eyes all over town, but he asked, "How the hell'd ya know what I's doin' last night?"

"It was good old Dwight, did ya forget brother? He works in the kitchen over there where the two of ya went for a midnight snack. I tell ya what, that Dwight he's a waffle cookin' wizard." Then he laughed that rowdy and contagious laugh but Daryl wasn't laughing. He was determined to keep it serious.

"Shit can't a guy even buy a woman a waffle that you don't know about it?"

"It's seems not brother. Now first off tell me what the fuck you're doin' with a hippie, then tell me what the fuck happened with you and the Deputy."

He kept the part about Beth short and sweet, Merle didn't need to know everything just yet. "Well when ya played your little joke last week and sent me ta hippie heaven she was singin' there. I ask her out."

"Daryl Dixon? My one and only baby brother askin' a gal out? That ain't ever happened. What's the scoop kid?" Then he licked his lips in a suggestive way asking, "Is she inta all that free love stuff, huh?"

"Don't even fuckin' start with that shit Merle. I swear ta gawd I will knock you right into next week. Ya can't be talkin' about Beth that way man, I'm into her. I'm bringin' her ta Road Dust tonight and I want ya ta show respect."

"That's all ya had ta say baby brother, that you're diggin' her. I ain't gonna be my usual assholian self if ya got feelins for some little chick. I'ma be real well-behaved. Now let's hear the rest a the story."

Daryl laid it on him and Merle smiled, "Karma, huh? That's a nice soundin' word. It sounds a whole lot sweeter than it's gonna be."

00

Those eyes moved up and down her body as he checked her out, "Sorry I's trippin' before Flower. I shouldn't a said nuthin' bout your clothes. I shoulda just known, you're a babe no matter what ya wear."

"Well you look very nice yourself Daryl." Her cheeks were pink and she was smiling that big smile when she laid a hand on his arm, "I dig that vest, and those angel wings are a trip. Are you sure you're not a hippie?"

"Now you're the one trippin' girl. C'mon, let's make tracks." The words were barely out of his mouth when he took her face in his hands and gave her a real sexy kiss. As he slowly drew his lips away those blue eyes stayed right on hers, "I know you're feelin' uptight about Road Dust but don't let it freak ya. They ain't all bad over there, it's a righteous bunch. Like family. Besides, I ain't lettin' anyone give ya no static."

She told him the truth, "I am a little uptight, but I'm jazzed that you want to take me to your hang out. I'm anxious to meet your friends and especially your brother."

"Yeah, he's a prize package alright."

As he pulled the chopper into the lot her arms wrapped around him extra tight and he was digging it. He figured it was because she was really into him, the same as he was feeling about her. He took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it.

She was into him, but the tight squeeze was because her nerves were so bad her stomach felt like it was cramping. She got off the bike but she stood as close to it as possible, she planned to stay as close to him as possible. He saw she'd gone pale as a ghost and her hands looked like they were shaking. "Hey Flower, it's okay. If ya don't wanna be here, we'll split. Ain't no big thing."

She couldn't be that way with him, he wasn't that way with her. And she was kind of curious to see the place. "No, no I want to go in. I've been really stoked about coming here all week. I'm just…well you know how it is."

He couldn't help himself, he laughed a little. "Yeah ya look really stoked. You're gonna hafta move back just a bit so I can get off the bike, otherwise I'ma end up kickin' ya."

As soon as he was off he put an arm around her, "I told ya, I'ma be right with ya the whole time, k? And if ya wanna jam all ya gotta do is tell me." He stopped and looked at her, she could tell he was happy to be there and she had to smile when he said, "C'mon, we'll see if you can get into the vibe, k?"

His arm was still hanging loosely across her shoulders as they walked in, and once inside she was sure her sense of hearing would never be the same. There was loud rock music from the juke box, pool balls were banging into each other, the clanging and pinging of three pinball machines never seemed to let up, but none of that compared to the loud voices, and decidedly harsh language. Or the laughter.

Several of the bikers acknowledged Daryl in that way they had, tilting their chins upward in a sort of greeting. He made the same move back. They were trying not to be obvious, probably more because of Daryl than any sensitivity to her feelings, but she could feel it. It was like she was on display and every man in the place was giving her a thorough once over. It didn't matter that they were trying to be cool about it, and the Biker didn't miss any of it either. She saw the hard look he gave as his arm wrapped around her more tightly and he pulled her closer to him. The other guys seemed to get the message loud and clear, they went back to what they'd been doing.

She noticed the women were checking her out too, but their look was more of a sneer.

The minute she saw the smiling man with curly hair come walking toward them she knew, it must be him, Daryl's brother. He had on what she was starting to think of as their uniform, dark blue jeans, heavy biker boots, a t-shirt and a leather vest. But his t-shirt was black, not white like Daryl wore. He was older by quite a few years, broad and muscled looking and that wide grin of his made the edges of his eyes and cheeks wrinkle.

When he spoke his voice boomed and it made all the other noise in the place seem like a low whisper, "Baby brother has arrived on the scene!" They did some kind of odd fist clasping handshake that ended with them bumping shoulders, and then the brother looked at her and said, "My, my ain't you the sweet one. Welcome ta Road Dust little lady. Lemme buy y'all a drink."

Daryl's arm was still around her as they stepped up to the bar. The bartender came to take their order and the way the big man smiled at the woman Beth was sure, it must be Carol. She was about Merle's age, maybe a couple of years younger. Her hair was deep brown with a little "salt" in it and cropped quite short. Almost a pixie cut. It was her eyes, they seemed to sparkle and her smile was warm and friendly as she held her hand out to Beth, and Beth found herself smiling and holding her hand out too as the older woman said, "Welcome to Road Dust, I'm Carol."

Before Beth could respond Daryl said, "Hey Carol, nice ta see ya. This is my lady, Beth." Beth was sure she felt her heart skip, he called her his lady. She looked up at him and they both smiled, then she quickly turned back, "It's very nice to meet you Carol."

Beth again noticed Merle's big smile when he looked at Carol, "It's real nice ta see ya Doll, and guess what? I got my list done. Completed. Now do I get my shot?"

"Are you sure it's been two years?"

"Gonna be two years on Tuesday so we're clear any time after that. Ya just tell me when and where Doll cuz I'm good n ready."

Beth noticed Carol was smiling almost as wide as Daryl's brother, "I'm proud of you Merle. Okay Tuesday night it is. You can take me to that new chop house, and let's take your old caddie. I might decide to wear a skirt."

"You bet Doll, that sounds extra nice. I'll be by at six. Now I'ma buy these two here a drink. Brother, Beth, what's your poison?"

Daryl looked at her and asked, "Flower?" Well shit, he'd just called her that right out loud in front of his brother, but Merle was good to his word. He didn't act like an assholian and say anything. "Um gosh, I don't know." She knew she didn't want beer but she had no idea what a place like this served.

Carol smiled, "I have just the drink for you. The first one's on the house, we'll see if you like it. Daryl? Pabst?" The drink Carol made her was a wine called Ripple mixed with a little 7-Up, and it was very sweet. Perfect.

His arm was still around her and that made her happy, she could feel herself smiling. She was still on cloud 9 and feeling so amped about him calling her his lady. And she may have also been stoked about the way it made it obvious to the other women in the place, she and Daryl were together. "Wanna play some pinball Flower?"

"Okay sure." She'd only played a few times and she was lousy at it. She wasn't quite ready to show off her lack of skill, "You go first so I can check out my competition." She was hoping maybe he was as bad as her, but ratz, he was so good and he made it look so easy. When it was her turn she shrugged, "Maybe I'd better not, I'm not very good."

"It's your turn, ya gotta play. Besides, how ya gonna get better if ya don't practice? I'll help."

She didn't know how he could possibly help, but when she took her place at the machine and he stood behind her it didn't matter. He was leaning in close, arms stretched out around her, palms resting on the machine and his fingers over hers on the controls. As he encouraged her she could feel his warm breath on her neck and ear. How the heck was she going to concentrate on the game under these conditions? It didn't seem to matter to either of them who won, they were having too much fun to worry about the game.

What she noticed, just like she had earlier, was how a couple of the women in the place were constantly eyeballing Daryl. They weren't even trying to hide it, and then there was the look they were giving him. It was unmistakable, a come-on look. It made her feel jealous and it also made her lean a little closer to him. When the game was over she slowly turned to face him. He didn't move, he stayed right where he was still leaning on the machine. He had a sexy little grin on his face until she asked, "Daryl have you dated some of these women?"

She knew she'd caught him by surprise and she could see he was uncomfortable. "Dated? Nah, you're the only woman I ever took on a date. Why?"

She turned a pretty shade of pink and she knew she probably shouldn't have asked, but she went on, "Well I thought maybe you had something going on with a couple of them. It's the way they look at you, you know. Oh never mind." She'd embarrassed the heck out of herself, she knew her question was out of line, but he put his arms around her, "None of em was ever my girl if that's what you're gettin' at. I had a kind of a different way a doin' things though, ya know, before. We can talk about it some other time, some other place, k? If ya really wanna know then I ain't gonna hide nuthin' from ya, even if I ain't especially proud."

That sounded both good and bad. "Alright." For now she was dealing with it by resting her hands on his hips, she knew exactly what she was up to. Those chicks were watching and she was letting them know the deal, marking her territory. He unknowingly helped her out when he gave her a sweet little kiss, "C'mon, let's throw some darts. I bet ya got an eagle eye Flower."

He was pulling darts from the board when she asked her next question, "What's two years? I mean not that it's any of my beeswax or anything, but I was just wondering what Merle and Carol were talking about."

His smile spread and he was laughing just a little, "It was on the list, in fact, it was item number one. No drugs, not even an aspirin for at least two years before she'd agree to a date with him."

"Wow, good for Merle, that's bitchin."

"Yeah and good for Carol. I ain't sure he woulda even tried for anyone else."

They made the rounds, playing darts, playing pool, picking songs on the juke box and he introduced her around to several of his buddies, always keeping his arm around her when he did and always referring to her as his lady. She knew he was letting them know she was off limits and she didn't mind at all.

It surprised her that she really was having a groovy time, everyone seemed cool and the games were fun, and most of all she enjoyed spending time with Daryl. She wondered if he'd always be so attentive. Then he said, "Gonna hafta excuse myself Flower, I gotta use the can. Why don't ya stand up at the bar with Merle and Carol, c'mon I'll walk ya over."

She didn't feel nervous, Merle was right there and Carol was smiling and it was all chill. At least for a couple of minutes. Then the guy on the stool next to where she stood slid his arm around her waist and pulled her hard and close to him. He reeked of booze and b.o. and his words were slurred when he said, "I hear you hippie gals like ta ball all night long. Whaddya say baby, me n you."

She didn't have time to react, everyone else seemed to pile on before she could. Daryl from one side and Merle from the other. Daryl pulled her away from the dude so quickly she hardly felt it happen, then just as quickly he protectively stood in front of her. In the meantime Merle had grabbed the guy by the back of his belt and the back of his collar, yanking him off his stool.

Daryl's hands were clenched into fists and Beth knew what was about to happen. She didn't believe in fighting and she didn't want him to fight, so she placed a hand on his upper arm. She wanted to try and talk him down, but all that would come out of her mouth was, "Daryl…"

There was a lot of yelling and she was just standing there with her mouth hanging open when out of nowhere, Carol was out from behind the bar and standing next to her. She rested her hand on Beth's shoulder and explained it quietly and simply, "Daryl has his code. This world needs men like that. You have to let him do what he needs to do. "

Then Carol told his brother, "Merle, why don't you let Daryl help Len outside. I think he's had enough to drink tonight. Len, don't bother coming back for at least a month; and Daryl, not too much, you know who'll be coming by."

"I'm cool Carol, I'm just gonna make sure he don't ever disrespect my lady again." Then he looked to Beth, "Sorry Flower, it needs doin'."

Merle was smiling that big grin but he sensed the little hippie wasn't happy about what was about to come down, he offered, "Ya want me ta take care a your light work for ya this time brother?"

"Nah. My lady, my job."

Merle nodded and put an arm around Beth, "Go on then, I'll keep my eye on your Flower." All Beth could do was stand there watching as Daryl dragged that gnarly guy out the door. Maybe she should have tried to stop him, but maybe Carol was right. And Daryl said he wasn't going to try to change her way, she wasn't going to change his way either.

Merle leaned down and she was surprised by the quiet tone in his voice when he told her, "Don't ya worry bout little brother Sweet One, he's got this handled and then some." That hadn't been at all what had her worried but she didn't bother to tell the big man that.

It seemed like he was gone forever but she knew it had only been a few minutes. When he finally came walking back in the door she watched as the other bikers gave him a knowing tilt of the head or clapped him on the back, as if to say they approved and that what he'd done was right and good.

He came toward her, he nodded to his brother who simply nodded back, and then looked at Beth. She knew he was searching her eyes for a sign and she gave him one. She didn't like fighting, she didn't approve, but she understood. For Daryl it wasn't about being violent. It seemed rooted in honor and respect. It wasn't her way, but it was his way. She smiled and then she put her arms around his neck, leaned up and kissed him. She was shocked when the place erupted in loud whistles and boisterous laughter.

His arm was back around her and he quietly apologized, "Sorry things got rough Flower. I guess I never shoulda brought ya here. Ain't no place for a woman like you. We'll say our goodbyes and jam."

"No Daryl. I didn't like what happened, he was so grody and he touched me and what he said, well…but I'm not angry with you or this place. It could have happened anywhere. Until it did happen I was having a bitchin time. I bet I'll even be beating you at pinball before long."

He squeezed her a little tighter, "I got no doubt. Probably arm wrestlin' too."

Carol spoke up then, "Thanks for taking out the trash Daryl." The Biker was smiling just a little as he set a hand on the bar and asked, "How bout a beer Carol? And Flower, whaddya want?"

"Oh I'm still working on the last one." She noticed his hand as it lay on the bar, the knuckles were red and scraped. The lesson had been taught. At some point the time may come when they'd talk about these things, and the differences in how they felt and the actions they took. For now, he'd done what he felt he had to do and even though she hated violence she had to admit, she felt honored. He'd been like the biker version of her knight in shining armor, protecting her virtue.

Just as that thought was passing through her mind in walked Deputy Walsh. Now it was a collective groan she heard go through the place. She thought she understood how they felt. After the troubles she'd had with him, and then the incident the night before at Twisted Karma, she didn't want to even look at Shane. She just couldn't imagine what he was up to now, and she was already dreading what might be coming.

He had a snarly look on his face, like he was conducting serious police business. Beth was sure he was just trying to add dramatic affect when he took his hat off and ran an open hand over his head then across the back of his neck. He walked over and stood within a fraction of an inch of Daryl, his hands on his hips and sounding harsh, "You been fighting scumbag?" He nodded toward the Bikers' hands.

Before Shane could go on, or Daryl could answer, Carol spoke up. She looked as sweet as ever when she said it, and Beth saw what Daryl had been talking about. "Excuse me Deputy. I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my customers derogatory names. If you continue doing that I'm going to have to call your boss and make a formal complaint. I'd just hate to have to bother Sheriff Grimes with something like that."

Beth could swear she saw steam coming out of the Deputy's ears, but it worked and he at least cooled it on his language. "So Dixon, you been fighting? Those hands tell me ya have, and there's a man out front with a bloody nose, a black eye and blood coming outta his mouth."

Suddenly Merle started laughing even more loudly than usual, "Baby bother you are without a doubt one clumsy little fucker. How do ya manage ta bang up your hands that way every time ya change that damn keg for Carol? You're gonna hafta start wearin' gloves."

It was all Beth could do not to crack up, Merle was like no one she'd ever known. But then she almost died when Shane looked at her next and asked, "Beth do your folks know you're in this dive?"

Carol didn't care for the insult, "Hey, watch what you call my business."

Beth was mortified that he'd spoken to her like a child in front of Daryl and in this place. To make matters worse, she could feel her face turning red. "Shane I'm 22 years old. I don't need my parent's permission to go to a bar with my date."

"Maybe if you dated better people they'd take you to better places." That was it for Daryl, he was ready to kick ass now and face the consequences later. Merle saw it and he moved fast, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder and pulling him into his side. He spoke real low, for Daryl's ears only, "It's gonna happen little brother but not here and not now. Remember what all ya have ta lose if ya don't play it cool, includin' your Sweet One." Daryl took a deep breath and nodded his agreement.

He was done hassling Daryl, at least for now, and Beth watched Shane saunter around the room like some kind of wild west cowboy as he harassed several of the other patrons. She'd never known what a complete ass he was, not until that weekend. She'd be having a talk with Shawn when he got back home. Her overprotective brother needed a lesson in how to pick better friends.

Daryl was burned out on all of it, he just wanted some time alone with her, "Whaddya say we split Flower? Maybe we get a six pack and head on over ta my pad."

She smiled as she took his bruised hand in both of hers. Regardless of everything that had come down, she was so stoked to be spending this evening with this man, "If we can get cokes and a bag of potato chips too, then I'm ready."

00

 _ **A/N Thanks so much for reading along, please leave a comment / review. The chapter photo of Flower and the Biker can be seen on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back here next Friday for more of Flower Power. Until then remember, "Love is the Drug," and I love ya large! xo gneebee**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N Thank you all so much! We had some happenings over at Road Dust and now Flower and the Biker have decided to beat feet to his pad._ **

00

She was a little uptight about going to his house, just the two of them. Alone. Then she realized that didn't make sense, he'd been to her house, just the two of them. Alone. Besides, she was dying of curiosity to see where and how the Biker lived. And to spend more time alone with him.

She noticed he slowed the bike way down when they turned into the quiet neighborhood, she was sure he was being thoughtful of his neighbors and she liked that. Although it was dark out there were street lamps so she could see some of the area where he lived. From what she could tell it was older, the houses were small and quaint, and it all looked so picturesque. There were big pretty trees lining the sidewalks and several of the homes even had white picket fences, just like people always say they want.

They pulled into his place and she saw there was a single car garage at the end of the long driveway. Thanks to outdoor lights above the garage and in the front she had a pretty clear view of the house. It was small and the look was old-world, it made her think of something from a storybook.

It was painted pale gray with white trim around the windows, and the small front porch and railing were white too. She could see that the front yard wasn't fancy at all, it was basic with a big shade tree, a stone walkway, a lawn and rose bushes near the front porch. When she caught herself thinking about how she could dress it up with more flowers and maybe a nice hedge, she shook her head, "Geez Beth, slow down."

When they were off the bike he took her hand and he seemed so happy when he said, "I never use the front door but since I got company maybe we should go in that way." She couldn't believe how stoked she was as they approached it. It was just a house. But it was Daryl's house.

They walked through the arched front door and right into the living room. No grand entry, not even a small foyer. She smiled as she took it all in. The place was dated but not worn and she thought it looked original. She had to ask, "When was this house built Daryl?"

"1927. I guess folks didn't think they needed so much a everythin' back then."

"It's so cool. I love the wooden built-ins around the fireplace. And these oak floors are gorgeous. Are they original too?"

"Yeah. They were kinda gnarly when I first got the place but I sanded em down, stained em and stuff. I done that with all the wood in the house. It was work but I liked doin' it."

"Well I love them. Can I see the rest of your home?"

"Yeah but I'm warnin' ya, if we stop and chat a while it could take at least three or four minutes." She liked it when he made those little jokes, and what he said was true. The place was small.

There was no dining room, it was a dining area between the kitchen and the living room that held a small table with four chairs. What Beth noticed most, and what she fell in love with was the built-in china closet. It was charming with its old glass door knobs and beveled glass door fronts. She wasn't at all surprised to see it was empty, that seemed fitting and it made her smile. A guy like Daryl wasn't the type to own fancy dishes.

Next came the kitchen and she could tell it was original too. The floor was beautifully restored oak like the rest of the house. Several of the wooden cupboards had glass fronts similar to the china cabinet, and she could see his dishes and glassware neatly stacked inside. The counter tops were hard pine with slate near the big farmhouse sink and behind it was a wall mounted faucet.

It was the range and oven that she just had to check out. Her hand was on it when she asked, "Can I?"

He shrugged and she detected the smallest of grins when he said, "Sure, I didn't know ya had a thing for stoves."

The old gas range was probably built around 1950. It must have been about three and a half feet wide with four burners and a big center grill. Above the burners and grill were a "keep warm" shelf, a round temperature gauge and round clock were both trimmed in red. There were two side by side ovens and below both ovens were big storage drawers for pots and pans.

He shrugged again as he explained, "I like old things and it works real good. When I got the place there wasn't even one here, I guess they took it with em. A guy at work bought his wife a new one and I bought this old one off him for ten bucks. A steal."

"I love it Daryl. I can't believe someone would get rid of it."

"Really? I thought chicks like ta have all that modern stuff."

"Not this chick."

One of the bedrooms was completely empty, "I ain't done nuthin' with it, ain't sure what I'll ever do with it." She had ideas and again she mentally scolded herself.

Like the rest of the house the bathroom appeared to be all original. There was a built-in chest of drawers, a big porcelain tub with shower head above, and a pedestal style porcelain sink. She didn't make a comment on it, but she noticed how clean he kept everything.

All they did was glance in his bedroom door, that was enough to make her cheeks turn pink. There was a double bed with a chenille spread, a high boy dresser, a night table and a chair. It was plain, not a bit of décor and not a picture hanging on a wall. Not just in his room, but anywhere in the house. There went her mind again, just imagining how bitchin she could fix it all up.

After what he called the "grand tour" he flipped open the stereo, grabbed an album and said, "I got a couple a good records I think we can both get into. How bout some Buffalo Springfield?"

"Cool, they're so boss."

The music was playing as they settled in on the couch, him with a beer, her with a coke, and the big bag of chips between them. She could read in his eyes how proud he was of his home when he asked her, "So whaddya think a the place?"

"I love your house Daryl. It's really cool that you kept it all original, it makes it special. I dig the old-style construction with the built-ins and moldings. You keep saying it's small but I'd say it's just right."

When he leaned in and kissed her she could tell he was stoked that she liked it, and his kiss was so tender. Everything was going so well and she was so jazzed to be there with him. As he drew back he smiled, "I'm lucky ta have a place ta call my own. I like the old way a doin' things too and I like the neighborhood. These are good folks around here, workin' folks."

Listening to him she thought maybe they had more in common than it seemed on the surface. And she was convinced he was good person. There'd been a couple of nasty incidents that evening but they didn't seem to matter now. Carol was right when she said Daryl had his code. Beth knew she may not always agree with the way he did things, but she understood.

This had been the best date she'd ever been on, and that was because of him.

He hadn't been looking for a girlfriend when he saw her that night, he didn't think a woman like her would talk to a guy like him. He'd been sure they wouldn't even have anything to talk about. But getting to know Flower he saw how wrong he'd been, and he was starting to think he'd hit the jackpot when she came into his life.

Then she asked him that question that had been nagging at her all evening. He'd called her his lady and she like the idea of being just that, but she wasn't sure exactly what it meant to him. She'd heard so many things about bikers and she had concerns. He wasn't into "open-relationships" was he? Hopefully he had old-fashioned ideas about that sort of thing just like she did. But she'd felt jealous a couple of times that night so she ventured, "Who were those women at the bar Daryl? The ones giving you the 'look'?"

He'd been hoping like hell she wouldn't ask, maybe she'd forget about it altogether. No such luck. This blew bad. He never in a million years thought he was ever going to have a girlfriend, especially not a woman like her. Not one he really dug and was stoked just to hang out with. Especially not one he'd have to explain this shit to, the way things were.

Odds had always been that even if he ever did have a regular girl it'd be one of the women that hung around with the bikers, one who knew how the game was played, knew the score. She'd get it. That wasn't Flower. Damn, this could blow everything with her.

He wondered why him and the guys had laughed and made fun of the whole free love deal in the first place, it was what they mostly practiced, except for the few guys who had an old lady. Anyway, now she'd asked and he didn't know what else he could do but tell her the truth. That's what he'd said he'd do and even if he didn't, chances were good that some time she might hear talk.

She could tell her question had him tripping. He looked so nervous as he chewed at his bottom lip and he was getting more and more fidgety. It was kind of making her wish she hadn't ask. What had him so sketched?

He took a big swallow of his beer and when he started talking his voice sounded a little rough and strained, "I told ya I ain't ever had a girlfriend and that's the truth. I ain't even done much messin' around, I mean not like alotta guys. But yeah I been with some women. It's just, well it was different. Ya know? Not like datin' or goin' steady or whatever the hell. It was never nuthin' like with you and me."

"Them two, they weren't girlfriends, neither one of em. They're kinda new around there, hopin' ta get close with just one guy. Til that happens, they been close with a few different ones. That's how it goes." He paused, taking in another deep breath before he went on. "I mighta got next ta a couple of em a time or two, but it was never like one a them romance novels. Nuthin' like that. It just started like that stuff does down at Road Dust. Both of us knowin' right from the time I bought her that first brew what it was all about. Before the night's done we'd go out, ya know, in the car, or maybe at her place. No dates, no love, no promises. The whole damn relationship gets wrapped up in one night. I ain't proud, but it's how it is, it's the way I know."

Even to her her voice sounded more like a squeak, and later maybe she'd ask herself why she even asked, "Were there more?"

She thought maybe he was embarrassed when he shrugged, bit at his lip and answered, "Maybe a couple. But I never even brought one home here. It was never nuthin' like that."

He hadn't been looking at her, he didn't think he could, but now he glanced over and he'd never seen a human being look so pale. She looked like she might throw up and he wished he could rewind and not tell her one damn thing. Especially when he reached for her hand and she kind of pulled back.

"C'mon Flower, I know ya think what I done wasn't right, but it ain't like I'm gonna be doin' that stuff if I'm seein' you. I ain't even gonna ask you about guys ya been with. It's all shit that happened before, this is now. It don't matter ta me."

She was sure she was about to be sick but she looked him right in the eye and in a quiet and nervous voice she blew his mind, "I've never been with a man in that way. I just…that's something that's supposed to come with love. I mean, I'm not naïve and I do know I'm old-fashioned. I'm uncomfortable with... well it seems to be something everyone just thinks is fun and casual nowadays, but I don't. I don't want to change you, and what's happened can't be changed." She was flustered and it showed in her face and was obvious in the tone of her voice, "I just don't know. I need to think. I need to go home. I can just call my sister to come for me."

She was still a southern girl right down to her toes, and she did add, "Thank you for a nice evening. Can I use your phone?"

"Hey, nah c'mon, at least lemme drive ya. We'll take the Chevy. Please."

She just nodded as she stood, picked up her coke bottle and took it to the kitchen.

He glanced over at her on the drive to her place and he was sure she couldn't have smashed herself up any closer to the door. He made one more effort, "Look, I know you're a good girl, I could tell that right away. I didn't expect ta hear you was quite that good, and I know ya probably think I'm some kinda man-whore. But shit Flower, it ain't like any a that has anythin' ta do with you. I didn't even know ya."

She didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say, she was so confused. She felt a tear escape and roll down her cheek and she tried to quickly wipe it away before he saw.

But he saw.

He pulled up to the curb and before he could even get to her side to open her door she was out. He touched her shoulder, "Hey, c'mon now. Can't we talk?"

"I don't think I can right now. Listen, I know I'm a weird-o, but I feel hurt and disappointed and even jealous. I think it would have been easier if they were your girlfriends and you actually cared about them, but maybe not. Thank you again, goodnight."

She tried to open her door but her hand was shaking so bad she couldn't get the key in the lock. He reached for it and she did let him take it from her and open the door. Then he simply handed the keys back to her, nodded once and said, "G'bye Beth," and she felt a stab right in her heart. He hadn't called her Flower. And he didn't say goodnight, he said goodbye.

She could swear she felt her heart break when she heard his car pull away from the curb. She was so torn up. She'd made it crystal clear she wanted him to leave, but she'd also wanted him to stay. She wanted him to say some magical thing that was going to make it all seem okay, but she didn't know what the magical thing could possibly be.

It didn't matter now anyway, he'd left and she was miserable.

She lay there trying to sleep but her mind just wouldn't stop going. One minute he was all wrong, the next minute he was right. It was true, he hadn't known her when he did those things. And was it really that she disapproved, or was it that she was just plain jealous to think he'd been with someone else? He was 27 years old, he was a biker and a soldier. Did she expect him to be a puritan? Did she think just because she was a virgin everyone else should be one too?

But then she thought none of that other stuff excused the behavior, then she told herself she was a sanctimonious old woman. Then she cried some more.

He drove home trying to figure out just what the fuck had gone wrong. He'd done what he said he'd do, he'd been honest. Yeah it wasn't pretty, but he hadn't even known her then. Then he told himself he didn't need the headache of a chick like her anyway. He was better off just keeping clear of women altogether, except when he wanted a little random get-right in the back seat of a car.

Shit, that was never going to satisfy him again and he knew it. Not now that he'd met her. She'd messed up everything, her and her way. Why did she have to be so damn special? Why did she have to be so sweet? Why did she have to appreciate simple things the way he did? Why did she have to be so pretty? Why did he even care?

Fuck it. He'd get up early, get on the bike and tear up the highway. That ought to clear his mind. In the meantime he polished off the rest of the beers before he hit the sheets.

00

She was in bed but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was on overload and in overdrive. She couldn't stop thinking about everything having to do with him. She made up her mind she'd go to the farm first thing in the morning. She'd go to church with Mama and Daddy, have Sunday dinner with them, maybe take her horse out. She'd forget all about him. No, probably not.

She thought a lot about how he was and who he was. They were so different, but then she'd known that from the start. Being with him she'd come to respect his way, and in her heart she was still sure he was a good man.

The women, the way he'd been with them. She'd seen the behavior, she knew plenty of people who did the same kinds of things. Wasn't she supposed to be open to everyone "doing their own thing" as long as no one got hurt? Maybe she wasn't as open minded as she liked to believe.

He hadn't acted like he thought being with those different women was cool. He hadn't bragged. Just the opposite. She could see he felt bad telling her and she was sure she'd made him feel worse. He'd told her now that they were together he wouldn't be doing that stuff. She believed him. It went back to the way he was, honest, rooted in honor and respect.

She fell asleep wishing she wouldn't have insisted on leaving. She wished they would have talked. She wished she could hold him. She wished his arm was around her and she wished he was kissing her.

00

 ** _A/N Well ratz. Please leave a comment / review and let me know what you think. If you'd like to check out the chapter photo it's posted to my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. NOTE: I'll be traveling for work and in a far away time zone next Friday but the new chapter will post sometime that day :) I hope to see you all back here for more of Flower Power. Until then remember, Let There Be Love. As for me, I love ya large! xo gneebee_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you guys! Things got a little rough for our couple last chapter let's see if they can work it out.**

00

She could see the Deputy's car the minute she turned in her folk's driveway; and when she walked in the front door there he stood. He seemed so sincere as he talked to her very concerned looking parents. But she knew him better now, he was up to something. He proved her right as he turned to her, nodded once and said, "Beth I didn't want to have to get in the middle of this. I didn't want to worry your parents, but I had to do my duty as your brother's friend, your family's friend."

"What in the world are you talking about Shane?"

"I'm talking about your fascination with Daryl Dixon and his kind."

And right there, right in front of her parents, she looked at the Deputy and said, "You son of a bitch."

And damn him if he didn't look at her parents and say, "See? This is what hanging around with that biker trash has done to her."

She was usually a person who avoided trouble and confrontation, but after the night she'd had and now the morning she was having, Beth Greene was in no kind of mood. Maybe it was time to give karma a little nudge. She was proud of how calmly she was able to say it, "Shane Walsh you've been just plain awful and you know it. You're a liar and a troublemaker and I'll be telling my folks everything that's gone on. Mama, Daddy I'm so sorry this is happening. I'm going up to my room now, when he leaves we can talk."

She hated that when she got upstairs she cried, she was sick to death of crying. She was just grateful she hadn't cried in front of the Deputy.

It wasn't long before he left and she sat with her folks at the dining room table. Mama was wringing her hands and Daddy had a worried look when he asked, "Did I misjudge Daryl, Ladybug? I'm worried he's not the man he presented himself to be. Do you think you should stop seeing him?"

They didn't make it to church that morning. Instead Beth gave them an earful. She told them about all the many times Shane had hounded her to go out, the things he said and how he'd become more and more demanding and aggressive. She told them what had happened Friday evening at Twisted Karma, and what happened Saturday night at Road Dust. Most of it anyway, she left out the part about the guy at the bar and Daryl's fight.

Her Daddy had one more concern, "Shane tells us Daryl's brother is hooked on some sort of drugs and that he's even been arrested."

That's when she told them about Merle being straight for two years, having a real nice lady friend and how respectfully he'd treated Beth. "Besides, I know you both well enough to know that even if Merle was the most terrible person in the world, you'd never judge Daryl based on something his brother did."

Mama and Daddy didn't have to decide who to believe, their daughter, their baby girl was no liar.

Finally she told them, "As for me seeing Daryl, I don't think you have to worry yourselves over that. I'm sure he's not interested in seeing me again. Ever." She slowly began to lean forward until her forehead rested on the dining room table, and then she started to cry once more.

It took some time but Beth managed to calm herself down, they had their Sunday dinner together and the minute she left Mama called Maggie, "Margaret your sister needs you. You get over to her apartment, she should be home in half an hour or so."

"What's wrong Mama?"

"I have no idea daughter, that's what I'm sending you over there to find out. It has something to do with that nice young man, Daryl Dixon, and your brother's friend Shane Walsh. Help her fix it if it can be fixed, otherwise be a shoulder. Maybe you should take a bottle of that cheap wine you like." Maggie had to smile, Mama knew best.

She'd only been home ten minutes when Maggie showed up with a bottle of Liebfraumilch, and Beth burst into tears for what seemed like the hundredth time in less than 24 hours. Maggie poured the wine.

Beth told her sister all of it, beginning with the details from the first night at Twisted Karma to his goodbye the night before. She didn't hold back any of it and Maggie just listened, nodded, rubbed a hand on her sister's back, and kept Beth's wine glass full.

When the story was done Maggie reached over and roughed her hair. "My sweet little Bethie is all into a bad boy biker. That may be the most insane thing ever to happen in the Greene family. Except that Mama likes him, that's the icing on the weirdness cake." She gave her sister a quick hug before continuing, "I'm sorry, but not only do I think you're a pretty crappy hippie, you broke a lot of rules."

Beth looked hurt and confused as her sister continued, "You're old enough to know, you never ask a man a question you don't want the answer to. And let's get real, of course those chicks were looking at him, have you looked at him? He's a fox. You have to expect to see other babes scoping him out. Anyway, you said yourself he didn't give them his attention, he gave it all to you. He wasn't afraid to let the whole place know he was into you. I saw the way he was at Twisted Karma, he never took his eyes off you all night."

"You've seen plenty of dudes and chicks do just what he was talking about too. Daryl sounded a lot more like a hippie than you do when he told you, 'I ain't even gonna ask ya about the guys ya been with. What happened before, it don't matter ta me.' Right on Daryl, with an attitude like that he should jump ship and join our side."

Then Maggie took her sister's hand, "I don't think you need my advice, I think you know what you want to do, you want to make up. Do you have his phone number?"

"Maggie! I would never ask for a man's phone number."

"Beth, get with the times. It's 1968 not 1928! You know where he lives, go see him after work tomorrow, see if you two can iron things out."

"You want me to just show up at a man's house, really?"

"Bethie, I get that you're an old-fashioned girl and I wouldn't try to change you, you're the sweetest person I know, but you might want to start reading a little Gloria Steinem and Betty Friedan. For now, get a good night's sleep, that wine will help, and after work tomorrow go see the Biker. Something tells me he'll be jazzed to see his Flower."

00

It didn't matter how hard he rode he just couldn't get her off his mind. He was mad at her. Mad that she'd made him feel guilty. He didn't mean to hurt her when he told her those things. Shit, she asked and it was just the way it was, but that wasn't the only thing on his mind. He was freaked, a virgin, holy shit. He didn't even know if he could deal with that. He'd sure as hell never known one, he didn't know any guy who claimed to have known one. He'd always heard they were frigid but she didn't seem that way, she seemed plenty warm to him. But for some reason he'd known not to push things with her, he guessed she just gave off that good-girl vibe.

He found himself pulling up to Merle's place. Well shit, why not? He needed to talk to someone. He made his brother give him the Dixon pledge first, that it never went any further than the two of them. Then he laid it out.

Merle listened to the whole story and being the man he was, the first thing he said was, "No shit? A virgin? I had no idea they were still buildin' that model a woman. Never have known one myself." He laughed that room-filling laugh and then he got serious with his brother, "Ya had ta know she was the type little brother. A guy can just look at her and see she's a real sweet gal. She might wear those hippie clothes and even talk the talk, but she ain't walkin' the walk when it comes ta bein' free an easy." He smiled but he shook his head too, "A chick like her, well a course she don't wanna hear about ya doin' the hot n nasty with them other babes. Maybe ya coulda smoothed that shit over a little more, thought a little more about how it was gonna sound ta such a sweet one."

Then Merle clapped him on the back as he told him how it was, "So now, if ya dig that sweet one like ya say ya do, ya gotta work hard ta show her. She ain't like the chicks ya take outta the bar for a fast get-right." He got even more serious as he added, "And Daryl, kid, if ya ain't in this for real then don't take that from her."

Merle was right, he'd known that first time he saw her, if a guy wanted something with a woman like her he'd have to work for it. The Biker made up his mind, Monday after work he was heading to her place to see of they could work it out, try to get things back to the way they were. How he wanted them to be.

00

It was only 7:30 when Maggie left, but after all the wine and the tears and very little sleep the night before, Beth laid on her bed and instantly crashed.

That was good, she needed the sleep. It was also bad, she hadn't done a thing the night before to get herself ready for Monday, and she didn't wake up until six that morning. The bummer was she had no time for a shower, no time to do anything with her hair, no time to make a cup of coffee. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

She had on her conservative dress, hose and sensible shoes fast enough to get out the door on time, 6:30am. She hadn't had breakfast and she didn't have a lunch. It was going to be a rough day at work, but for the time being she was focusing on what would come down after work, she'd see Daryl.

Now that she'd made up her mind to be a little forward with him she was actually anxious to just do it, but it was still kind of freaking her out. She said a little prayer he'd be a much more reasonable person with her than she'd been with him. She'd been such a downer Saturday he might not want anything more to do with her. She wouldn't blame him but she hoped it wasn't that way. Even though they hadn't known each other long he just had that certain something. A certain way about him and it got to her. She felt things for the Biker. She couldn't take the thought of losing him.

She arrived at work, said good morning to her coworkers, put on her apron and got to the infant room with five minutes to spare before the babies would begin arriving.

* * *

He woke up with her on his mind.

His plan was simple, he'd head over to her place after work and hope like hell she'd just listen. Shit. Even though he still believed he hadn't done her wrong, after talking to his brother he got it. He should have thought about how he said what he said when he laid it out. She was sweet and good and the things he'd done seemed all wrong to her. There was another big reality too. Even though he'd talked like it would be no big deal to him if the tables were turned, and she'd been doing the things he'd been doing, he knew he'd be tripping.

Anyway, if they were going to be together then he was done with all that shit. He didn't have feelings for any of those chicks and they didn't have any for him either. The only chick he wanted to get next to was Flower.

Just to make what was already a manic morning even more bitchin, she had a teething baby who needed a lot of extra love and comfort. It didn't usually get to her much, but this morning she almost wanted to cry right along with the poor little girl.

About ten the woman in charge of the nursery school, Mrs. Neudermeyer, walked in the baby room all aflutter. "Beth you have an official visitor. Sheriff Grimes says he needs to discuss something with you. He's waiting in my office, here, I'll take Melanie."

She couldn't imagine why the sheriff would be calling on her. She was absentmindedly smoothing her apron as she walked toward the office when the light bulb came on, Daddy. He must have called the sheriff. Groovy, now Rick Grimes would know her business. As badly as she wanted Shane to back off her and Daryl both, she didn't want to tattle to his boss. This really blew.

She walked in the office and there he stood hat in hand, giving her that Rick Grimes grin he was known for. He could have half the women in town falling at his feet if it wasn't for the fact he was a happily married man. "Good mornin' Beth. I'm sorry to bother you here at work, I happened to be over this way and I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

She thought she knew what was coming next and she was right, "Your father called me this morning and he tells me you've had a problem or two with my deputy, Shane Walsh."

She wanted to be adult about this, "You know how my Daddy worries. I'm sure I could have handled it just fine sheriff, really. Shane has asked me out several times and I've told him 'no.' I guess he thought I'd change my mind. He kept asking and he got a little more pushy about it each time. He was kind of rude to a couple of guys, guys who were just being friendly with me. It's annoying but it's okay, really, it's one of those things I'd like to handle myself."

The sheriff was nodding his head as he listened, "I hear you witnessed some trouble between the Deputy and Daryl Dixon. Can you tell me about that?"

She was sure Daryl was not the kind of man who would want her telling his side of any story, "I think you should probably ask Daryl about that."

She was surprised when the sheriff laughed and nodded, "Fair enough. Daryl's gonna dig having the sheriff question him. In the meantime, are you sure you don't want me to talk to Shane?"

She said it just as confidently as she could, "I appreciate the offer sheriff and I know my Daddy meant well, but like I said, I'm a big girl now. I should be handling these things on my own."

"Okay, but listen Beth, if it gets to be a problem call me. Some guys have trouble with the word 'no.'" He turned to leave but paused and turned back to her with a smile, "And for what it's worth, I think Daryl Dixon's a good guy."

That made her feel good and bad. He really was a good guy, but she may have blown her chance with him.

She got back in the room in time to get her babies down for their late morning nap, except for Melanie who was still having a hard time. So was Beth. Besides her emotions running wild she was starving. She felt queasy and her tummy was growling so loudly she was afraid she'd wake the babies.

Daryl nearly freaked when the boss man came over to him and told him the sheriff was there to speak to him. Shit, that's just what he needed, cops showing up at work. Boss man must have seen the worry on his face, "Hey kid, don't panic. You better believe I already asked him what you'd done," and he laughed loudly while slapping Daryl on the back, "He says it's an investigation into someone else. Anyway, don't jaw too long, you're on the clock. He's in the break room."

He walked in and there was Grimes playing with that damn hat, "Sheriff."

"Hey Daryl, sorry to bother you at work. You're not in any kind of jam or anything. I'm just here to ask a few questions."

"Yeah okay."

He'd let the sheriff take the lead. He had no idea what the fuck could be going on but he sure as hell wasn't volunteering anything. The next words out of the sheriff's mouth caught Daryl completely by surprise, "I had a call from Hershel Greene this morning, Beth's father."

A wild thought went through his mind, 'oh shit, she told her Daddy what I done and he wants the sheriff ta keep me away from her.' Then the sheriff went on. "He's a little concerned about one of my deputies harassing you and his daughter Beth. I stopped by Beth's job and she said she didn't need help as far as him bothering her, that she could handle it. She wouldn't give me any details on what may have happened between you and Walsh. She said I'd need to talk to you."

He was trying not to smile while he thought, that's my lady. Then he wondered if she ever really would be his lady. He'd probably blown that chance for good. "Nah I'm cool sheriff. I don't care much for your Deputy but that don't mean nuthin'. There's a lotta folks I don't care for much."

Sheriff Grimes was no dummy, he was sure there was more to it than he was hearing. "Yeah well, okay. I'll tell you the same thing I told her. If there's a problem give me a call. And Daryl, good for you man, Beth Greene is a rare one, take care now."

Daryl just nodded his head, but yeah he felt lucky she'd given him her time. There was no blowing it off, he dug the little hippie and he wanted to get back to that place with her. He'd planned at quitting time he'd hurry home, shower up, get the Chevy and make fast tracks to her pad. Now he thought fuck all that, he'd just go straight from the job to her place.

When lunch time came she was pretty sure she was going to die. She felt so guilty but her tummy was growling so loud she had to do something. She ate one of the teething biscuits that were kept on hand for the babies. It was hard as a rock and tasteless, but it was something.

By the time she got off work she was really feeling the lack of food but she'd gone this long without, she could wait until she got back from Daryl's. She had to hurry and just do this before panic set in and she chickened out. She'd be so bummed if she didn't at least take a chance. She rushed to get showered and put on something she hoped he'd think was cute. She chose her hip huggers and the crop top she'd changed out of Saturday night. She didn't plan to be seeing anyone but the Biker, and she'd seen the way he looked at her when she'd worn it.

She said a quick prayer, grabbed her keys and her purse, and as soon she opened her door she felt the butterflies take flight and the smile spread across her face. There was the Biker coming up the walkway.

He had a nervous smile as he quickly walked toward her, and her pace was brisk as she walked toward him. All she'd wanted to do since he left Saturday night was to throw her arms around him and hug him close. That's just what she did as she whispered. "I'm so sorry Daryl."

He was hugging her back and he answered, "Nah, it's me, I'm the sorry one." They were quiet for a moment as the relief and the closeness took over, then he kind of stiffened, "Feels like someone's watchin' us. C'mon let's go inside." He'd planned to have a look around and see what was what, but just as he said the words she fainted. He reacted quickly, catching her in his arms and carrying her in. He used a foot to push the door shut and set her on the couch.

If things hadn't happened in such a fast and unexpected manner, if he'd had his chance to look around, he might have spotted Walsh's Ford parked at the end of her street.

She was only out for a few seconds, "Hey Flower, ya okay?" As soon as he asked her stomach loudly growled, "When's the last time ya ate?"

She gave an embarrassed shrug, "All I've had today is a baby's teething biscuit. I didn't have time to have breakfast or make a lunch."

His brow was wrinkled, "Yeah? Well sit tight." He opened the fridge, grabbed her a can of coke and a plate of deviled eggs. "Here, get some food and sugar in ya, that'll be a start."

He hovered over her while she ate an egg and sipped at the coke. "Them deviled eggs look good. Ya make those?" She handed him one and he smiled as he popped it in his mouth. "No I brought them and some potato salad home from Mama and Daddy's yesterday."

"Why didn't ya just grab the plate a eggs an take em ta work? Ya ain't s'posed ta be starvin' yourself Flower."

She told him the truth. "That would have made perfect sense. The trouble was I wasn't thinking. My mind was a little preoccupied. It was on someone I was planning to visit after work. That's where I was going when I saw you coming up the walk."

He felt the stab, "Ah, okay then, I'll split."

"I was coming to your house to apologize Daryl."

He was still in his work clothes and didn't want to sit on her furniture, so he knelt in front of her, "Ya don't know how stoked I am ta hear that. But we got some shit ta work out Flower. This that's been goin' on, it ain't good or right and I ain't happy. I don't think you are either. Why don't ya ride home with me now? I'll shower up an cook ya dinner." He gave her the smallest of smiles, "I do a real mean job with a hot dog on the grill." His look became all business then, "We'll see if maybe we can figure this shit out."

She didn't take time thinking about it, she nodded, "Okay, I can bring the deviled eggs and potato salad."

A few minutes later Shane Walsh watched as they pulled away from Beth's front curb.

00

 **A/N Thanks so much. They still have a lot to work out, but so far so good. Please leave a comment / review. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of _Flower Power_. Until then remember, Love, Peace, Music. Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you all so much! Phew, at least they're talking. Now we'll see if our couple can clear the air.**

00

It was still afternoon so she was jazzed to get a better look at his neighborhood. In the light of day it was even prettier than she'd thought, and his house looked even more perfect. He stopped the bike at the end of the driveway just as he pulled up to the garage.

They got off but he made no move to walk toward the house. Instead he set the paper sack with the potato salad and deviled eggs down on the ground and simply stood there, quietly looking into her eyes. His fingers began to nervously wind in the loose strands of her hair as he chewed at his bottom lip. She suspected he was trying to decide the best way to tell her whatever was going through his mind.

It was making her feel a little sketched, like whatever he wanted to say was bad. She knew she'd messed up and she knew he was upset about the way things happened. But she told herself if he was going to say something really terrible, like he never wanted to see her again, he wouldn't have brought her to his house.

She kept her eyes on his and waited quietly for whatever might be coming. He looked so serious when he finally began to tell her what was on his mind, "I kept thinkin' on the ride here things are cool with us, like nuthin' happened. Like we're good. But Flower this shit that went on…we gotta make sure it don't happen like that again. It ain't my way ta walk away. Seems ta me if we got a beef with each other we oughta try'n work that shit out right then, not run off."

She didn't argue with that, he was right and she was convinced it was all her fault. She didn't expect it when he leaned closer and quickly kissed her cheek, "I ain't sayin' it was all your fault, it was my fault too. I didn't mean ta hurt ya with the things I said and I know I coulda said em some better way. I'ma just say this part again, all that shit, that was before you. If we're gonna try'n make this thing we're feelin' work out, then ya just gotta try'n believe I ain't gonna be doin' that stuff no more."

Now she was biting her lip as she nodded in agreement, "It's been awful. I was terrible to you and we both ended up being bummed out for two days. I know I did everything wrong. I judged you and that's never right, and no matter how hurt I was I should have agreed to talk about it. I should have stayed. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no don't get all down on yourself. That ain't what I want. I coulda bugged ya more ta lemme stay an talk. I coulda cooled down, come back and tried again." She could see the look in his eyes become warmer, less worried. It was strange how the almost imperceptible change seemed to lighten the air around them, "You was hurt, I get it. You're the sensitive kind and I ain't used ta that. But I don't wanna try'n change that about ya. I don't ever wanna change your way. I like ya how ya are. This kinda fightin' though, it ain't anythin' like I'm used to. Let's try not to do it no more. If I piss ya off just stand your ground and holler at me, k?"

She wanted to smile at what he said, she couldn't even begin to picture yelling at him while he just stood there taking it. But she didn't laugh or make a joke, this was too important. This was them. "That's the thing though Daryl, I'm not mad and I was never mad at you. I'm not used to all these feelings either and I know I handled everything all wrong."

His arms went around her and hers around him. Their short time apart had gotten them both so down, but now that they were talking it felt like there was all kinds of new hope. There was also a lot of emotion. Neither of them wanted to think they might blow it again. After a couple of minutes he drew back and played with those loose curls again before giving her an innocent kiss, "I gotta feed ya Flower. I don't want ya faintin' again. Lemme just get them coals goin' real quick."

When the fire was lit he took her hand and lead her to what she thought was the backdoor. She'd been so focused on him she hadn't even noticed it. And she hadn't seen the room at all Saturday evening. During the "tour" he hadn't opened the door that lead out to it from the kitchen. Now she saw what she'd missed, one of the bitchinest things about his place.

The four-season porch was like a regular room. It had a screen door but also a regular door and not just window screens, real windows too. She could see that except for a picnic table and benches, he used it like a mudroom. He had a couple of coats and a canvas pack hanging from hooks by the door, and a boot rack held his motorcycle boots and sneakers. Aside from the picnic table and two ceiling fans there was no other furniture or décor. As she took it all in her mind started working on it, she could fix it up so cute. She stopped herself as she rolled her eyes. She really had to quit doing that.

"I'll get ya a coke if ya wanna sit out here while I shower real quick, or ya can wait inside. I could turn music on."

"Thanks, I think I'll be fine right here. This room is so bitchin Daryl and your yard is so pretty. I just want to sit out here and enjoy it all. You go ahead and have your shower."

"K well, sorry but I gotta take my work boots off out here. I don't like trackin' shit all over the house." She almost laughed, how many times had she heard Mama getting after Daddy and Shawn about traipsing through the house in their dirty work shoes. The seemingly rough Biker was so different.

"I don't mind at all Daryl."

He wasn't gone long and when he came back she thought he looked even more foxy than usual. He was all fresh-faced and she noticed he looked younger with that damp hair pushed back. He was wearing his bright white t-shirt and his dark jeans and she was starting to think that was the best look she'd ever seen. He put his hand on her shoulder and grinned when he said, "Just need ta get my sneakers on and see about them coals. I gotta get my lady some hot dogs cookin'." He caught himself, "I ain't presumin' nuthin', I mean ya know…"

She saw he was embarrassed and she jumped in to rescue him, "I know. Now go check those coals. I'll get plates and forks and stuff."

They sat at the picnic table eating hot dogs, potato salad, potato chips and deviled eggs. She couldn't believe how much and how fast she was eating. "These are the best hot dogs I ever tasted Daryl."

"Yeah that's cuz your starvin'." He was so serious when he added, "Don't ever do that again Flower. Please."

"I don't usually it was, well you know…don't you ever skip breakfast Daryl?"

It was like a cloud passed in front of him and his voice was all business as he adamantly stated, "No. Not no more. Never. When I's a kid I went ta school hungry plenty a times. I ain't ever gonna live like that again."

Now the air seemed heavy and her heart felt heavy too as she waited to hear more. But that was it, that was all he said. She wondered what the story was, there were so many things they still had to learn about each other. She hoped that sometime soon he'd trust her enough to tell her more about himself.

He took another big bite of food followed by a swallow of his coke, then he reached across the table and took her hand. He was relieved they'd gotten to this point, it felt relaxed between them and things seemed to be on the mend. She was smiling and that was a good sign too.

But there was more he had to say. He breathed in deeply and laid some more truth on her. "You're right about things Flower, people oughta have feelins when they do that stuff. Thing is, well it just never was that way for me. I never had that kinda deal with a chick. I never even felt like I wanted to." He looked down a minute and then his eyes were back on her as he continued, "When I seen ya that first time, that was the first time I thought I'd like ta ask a woman out. Still I's thinkin' of the night endin' up with, well ya know." She knew exactly what he meant and she was a little pink-faced as she nodded in understanding, waiting quietly for him to say what he had to say. "So anyway, I's sure ya wouldn't want anythin' ta do with me, us being such different kinds and all. That's why I just up n left."

He smiled then, "That next day when I rode by ya on the highway I's so stoked. I had other plans but I didn't mind changin' em at all. I wanted ta spend that time with ya. And the more time I spend with ya it seems like the more I wanna keep spendin' time with ya."

His grip on her hand was tighter when he said, "I never have felt that way about a woman. That I wanna take the time ta get ta know em. Just you. I want that with you. I wanna show ya the things that I like and I want ya ta show me the things you like. I like just bein' together with ya." He told the truth, just like he said he would, "Yeah, I wanna get next to ya too, I ain't gonna say I don't. But I get it, how ya feel about that an all." He nodded his head slightly, took in a breath and added, "I can't change how things were before I knew ya, but ya got no reason ta worry or be jealous. I ain't interested in no one else."

She squeezed his hand more tightly and swallowed her nerves the best she could, "I was wrong to act the way I did Daryl. I don't have much experience in relationships either. Especially not adult relationships. I've dated a little bit but I've only had two regular boyfriends. One was a high school romance and you'd better believe my Daddy and Mama kept a sharp eye on that situation," They both laughed and it felt good to let the tension go. "The other was when I was 19 and it didn't last too long. We just didn't have that spark. I've never been in love and well, you know, it…we didn't...well you know."

She'd been feeling so ashamed and she wanted to be as straight with him as he'd been with her, "I should have stayed Saturday night and we should have talked. If I hadn't insisted on going home, if I would have been willing to talk to you I could have saved us both a lot of pain."

He had to say just one thing to that because for him it was true, "Who knows? Maybe we needed the time ta think."

"You're right, maybe we did. But I'm never going to do that to you again Daryl. I won't leave you. I promise I'll always be willing to talk things over with you." Then she smiled at him, "That first night you came to Twisted Karma I was so nervous when I heard a biker was there…and okay, maybe I was scared. But when I walked on stage and saw you standing there I knew right away, I dug you too and I was sad when you left. I was so bummed the next day when my car broke down, but when I saw it was you who stopped to help I didn't mind at all. I want to keep spending time with you too Daryl. A lot of time."

Then he saw her cloud over now, she got more serious and he might have worried except she was looking right in his eyes. Again she squeezed his hand, "The thought of you being with anyone else did make me jealous and it does make me jealous. But I know it's stupid for me to think you'd never have had that with anyone. Like I said, I was judgmental and that's something I try real hard never to be. I promise to try very hard not to ever be that way with you again."

Then her smile was back, "I want to learn things about you too and tell you things about me. I want to spend time with you too, as much as we can. I have feelings for you Daryl, feelings that just keep getting stronger." He rose up off his seat enough to lean across the table and kiss her.

He said it could wait but she insisted on helping and they cleaned up the dishes in a hurry before he suggested, "Wanna get out n take a walk around the neighborhood?"

"That sounds cool."

"Yeah well with your belly hangin' outta that shirt it's probably gonna feel cool."

"I thought you liked this shirt."

"I do like that shirt. I like your belly too." She turned pink and he just smiled as he held out his hand, "C'mon Flower."

She liked everything about the idea of going for an after dinner walk with him. It was just the kind of thing she enjoyed and the fact that they were holding hands made it even better. Several of his neighbors were out front porch sitting, playing with dogs and kids or strolling just like they were.

He introduced her to an elderly couple porch sitting and another couple with a new baby and then suddenly he stopped. He turned so they faced each other and they were close. He was still holding one hand and he put his other hand on her waist. It seemed weird that he would ask her, "Is it cool if I give ya a kiss right here. Not a big messy one. Just a little one."

She almost giggled at the awkwardness, they'd kissed lots of times. Then she thought he must be a little uptight because of the neighbors. "Yes, it's cool." He leaned down and kissed her and it was sweet and tender and then they both laughed when the guy down the street whistled.

When they started walking again he wasn't laughing, "I wanted ta kiss ya, I always do, but that was about the Deputy. He was parked just up on the next block, not in the patrol car. He's in his Ford."

She craned her neck trying to spot him, "What? Where?"

"He's gone now, pulled away. I's just showin' him we're together. He's probably off nursing a broken heart. Ya gotta accept the truth, you're a heartbreaker Flower."

She laughed as she pretended to punch at his arm and then she got serious. "It's getting more creepy all the time Daryl. I have to tell you something else, my Daddy called the sheriff today and he stopped by my work to ask me some questions."

"Yeah I know, he stopped by my job too."

"I didn't like Shane bugging me all the time but I wasn't scared before. Now I kind of am. This isn't like he's just got a crush or something. This feels like more than that, and not so innocent." She went on to tell him then about Shane going to the farm the day before. She told him what the Deputy had told her folks, then she told him what she told the Deputy.

The Biker was seething but he also couldn't help laughin' just a little. He'd only been around her folks that one time but that was all it took for him to know, "Ya called him a son of a bitch, huh? Shit I'd give everythin' I own ta have seen that. Flower Power gettin' all tough with Deputy Dawg. Did your Mama send ya to your room without supper?"

"Not funny Daryl. No she didn't but I think it's only because she likes you." It was his turn to look a little embarrassed. It wasn't a lighthearted moment though and his mood darkened again. He was pissed about the things Shane Walsh had said to her folks. "That bastard. He ain't got no right ta talk about me that way, then ta bring Merle into it too, that's bullshit. He's gonna pay."

Now she stopped and turned to look at him, "I'm not trying to tell you what to do Daryl, well maybe I am a little. I just don't want you to fight with Shane. I told you before, it's not that I don't think he deserves it, he does. But what if they end up putting you in jail? I can't even stand to think about that."

He laid his hands on her shoulders and did his best to appease her, "I know Flower, I sure as hell don't wanna go ta jail. Besides, it's like ya said before, Karma's gonna kick his ass." He was going to have a brotherly talk with Merle the next day, see if they could speed up the whole karma process.

* * *

It was close to eight when he drove her home in the Chevy. Except for the Deputy spying on them, the time they'd spent together was good. Now that they'd not only cleared the air, but also officially made up, the mood as they drove was warm and happy. Her body was cuddled into his side and his arm was around her, and they were both feeling the happiness their budding relationship brought.

When he walked her to the door she offered, "Do you want to come in for a little while?" If she hadn't smiled that smile maybe he could have said no, but probably not.

"I do but I ain't stayin' long. Ya gotta get ready for tomorrow, pack your lunch and stuff." It could have seemed a little bossy if it wasn't so sweet. She knew it was him, it was his way. These small things he said and did showed her he cared more than sweet words ever could.

He was surprised when she reached up and cupped his face in her hands, and jazzed when she told him, "Daryl, if you still want me to be, I do want to be your lady."

He didn't move to hold her or to kiss her, not at first. It was his eyes, they did the talking. She could read his happiness in them right along with his intensity. And she was sure his look was deep enough that he could see right into her heart. After a moment his hand moved to cradle the side of her face and he acknowledged, "I do want that Flower. I want you and me ta be together."

It was a bummer to have to leave her. He wanted to stay, he wanted to lay in that small bed with her. But he knew that even as warm and willing as she felt, that wasn't going to happen that night. He'd already made himself a promise. If it got to that point, and he was hoping like hell it did, it would happen in her time and in her way.

* * *

Before going home he took a drive around her neighborhood, keeping his eye out for a certain Ford. When he felt sure the Deputy was nowhere around he made his way home.

He pulled the Chevy in the garage first, then walked the bike in. He was just about to cover it when he saw it. There was a deep gash scratched into the tank. He snarled an angry threat, "That's it motherfucker."

He was at his brother's house just before six Tuesday morning.

00

 **A/N Our couple seems to have gotten back on track, but there is that creepy problem. Please leave a comment / review, I love to hear your thoughts. To see the chapter photo visit my tumblr blogs gneebee or bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back here next Friday, when I'll be back to posting on U.S. Pacific time, for more of _Flower Power_. Until then remember, love is the answer, and I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Our favorite couple are back in the groove but the Deputy is getting creepier. He's crossed into a new level of weirdness with his spying and vandalism. Let's see how things go.**

00

She woke at 5:30a.m., just before the alarm on her clock radio started playing _Born to Be Wild_. The song made her think of Daryl and that made her smile. She was happy. Things had been rough those two days but now she felt like they'd resolved some stuff; and best of all they both wanted to make this thing between them work.

Before he left they'd made plans for Friday night. She was stoked he was going to take her to work at Twisted Karma again, and that he wanted to stay and listen to her music. So much had happened it seemed like months since she'd written her song, the one she wrote with him in mind. Maybe she'd finally get a chance to sing it to him. And if Shane was there well that was just his tough luck, she'd sing it anyway.

That was it though, the only thing that was bringing her down, Shane Walsh. She wondered what the heck his problem was. She tried hard not to participate in gossip, but she couldn't help hearing all the stories going around about him. Word was he'd been a womanizer since high school. If a person believed the gossip they'd be sure he was sleeping with half the chicks in the county, both married and single. Why was he hounding her if he had all those other babes on the line? Maybe the sheriff was right, he was so used to hearing "yes" he just couldn't take "no" for an answer.

* * *

He woke up feeling pissed and antsy. He was burned out on Walsh and his bullshit, something had to give and fast. He threw on his work clothes, quickly ate two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, washed them down with a quart of milk and rode to Merle's.

He walked in his brother's kitchen door to find the house was still dark. There was no coffee perking and no morning radio on. He started walking back toward Merle's room calling out, "Hey brother, whaddya doin'? Ya finally catchin' up on your beauty sleep?"

Merle hollered, "Don't come back here! I'll be out in a minute."

Daryl was shaking his head, damn that Merle. There could only be one reason he'd warn him away. But he wondered why the hell his brother would have a chick at his place, he never brought chicks to his house. Just like he never stayed with one all night.

He didn't wait long before his brother came out of the bedroom wearing nothing but his boxers and a smile. "Hey little brother whaddya doin' visitin' at the ass crack a dawn on Tuesday mornin'?"

"Deputy Dawg needs that karma visit NOW."

Merle could see little brother was breathing fire, "A'ight kid just calm down. Tell me what the fuck that asswipe did now."

That's when Carol came walking out of Merle's room wearing nothing but Merle's t-shirt and a smile, "While you two talk I'll put the percolator on."

Daryl raised a questioning eyebrow at his brother who smiled, shrugged and said, "Carol's gonna be stayin' here with me now."

All Daryl had to say was, "That was fast."

Merle laid it out real plain, "Fast? Bullshit. We spent the last two years starin' in each other's eyes and thinkin' dirty thoughts. That seems like more'n enough datin' ta me. Rule number two is now in force, as long as I'm with Carol I can't be messin' with anyone else and I don't wanna be. She belongs here with me."

Carol called from the kitchen, "That's my Big Guy, and remember, rule number two is just as important as rule number one."

Merle laughed as he called back, "Don't want no one else but you Doll."

Daryl might have enjoyed the whole deal a lot more if he wasn't so pissed. He pushed his brother on the shoulder, "C'mon lover boy, I'ma show ya how chickenshit pussy boys get their rocks off."

Merle ran an index finger over the deep scratch, "That motherfucker. Lemme get a quick cuppa coffee and get my work clothes on. I'll follow ya over ta my shop ta drop it off then give ya a lift ta the concrete plant. Don't worry about the bike little brother, I'll get Abe ta fix it like new. Ya know he's a miracle worker with shit like that."

"I appreciate it brother, but what I want even more'n havin' the bike fixed is ta kick some Deputy ass. What about that?"

"Ya know I'm workin' on it kid. Listen, I'll be by ta get ya after work an drop ya at home. Let's say six o'clock we have a little meetin' over at Road Dust. I know ya wanna kill the bastard and I ain't blamin' ya, but trust me kid ya gotta be real cautious and real patient. I don't wanna have ta bust ya outta jail. I promise ya, things are gonna happen in time and I guarantee it'll be worth the wait."

00

She got home from work to the sound of her phone ringing, thinking it could be Daryl she hurried to answer. She was only mildly disappointed it was Amy. "Hey Beth, Caesar's having a drink with a friend after work, I was thinking I could bring over something for us to munch on and you can tell me all about the big date."

"Right on! I have plenty to talk to you about."

Amy was there twenty minutes later with chicken salad sandwiches and fresh-baked Tollhouse cookies. Beth turned on the radio and they sat on the couch crossed legged and facing each other. They laughed and talked as they enjoyed their dinner. "He sounds pretty choice to me Beth, a bad boy on the outside with a real sweet heart on the inside. I'm glad you two are working things out. I know it's hard to forget about the things they did in their pasts, Caesar had a pretty wild one too, but you know there's more than one way to look at that."

"Oh yeah Amy? Do tell."

"He got all those other girls out of his system and now he's ready to appreciate the best." That got them laughing just in time for the song, "RESPECT" to start playing. It was their cue to jump off the couch to sing and dance along with Aretha.

Amy left at six-thirty and Beth hurried to shower and get ready for her early day. She'd just gotten her nightie and robe on when the phone rang. She rushed to answer but it still wasn't Daryl. "Hi Maggie! Yes, I promise I was going to call you and tell you everything but Amy dropped by and then I took my shower. As soon as I got my hair rolled I was going to call."

The questions started and Beth answered and then Maggie told her something she wanted to hear, along with something she didn't want to hear. "He sounds kind of perfect to me Beth, and we can't forget about him being a fox. I'm anxious to get to know your hot Biker Boy. For now though, in other news, Shane stopped by Twisted Karma this afternoon. He was crying the blues about how Mama and Daddy just wouldn't listen to his warnings about you and your Biker. I guess he thought I'd be on his team so I kind of pretended I am. I told him, 'Let me work on Mama and Daddy and Bethie too, I'll make sure they all see the light. You just play it cool Deputy, let me handle it."

Beth laughed when she said, "Maggie Rhee you are some kind of nut, it's one of my favorite things about you." What she didn't tell Maggie was how Shane's behaviors were making her more and more afraid.

They were on the phone for half an hour and Beth decided it was too late to mess with her hair and get a good night's sleep too. She wanted a little time to practice her song. She could just braid her hair in the morning. As soon as she set the big comb down there was a knock on the door. She went to it but the knock scared her, she'd already talked to Amy and Maggie, who else would it be? She debated whether to even answer it.

00

Merle was at the gate waiting for him when he got off work. They didn't talk much on the ride home except for Merle again encouraging him to be patient. He reminded little brother that the Deputy's time was going to come, and when it did the dickwad would wish to God he hadn't fucked with them. Merle slapped him on the shoulder just before he exited the pickup, "Relax kid, I want his ass almost as bad as you do. I'll see ya at the bar."

He had time for a quick shower and a quicker dinner of warmed over hot dogs, along with the potato salad she'd insisted on leaving. He thought about calling her but decided he'd wait, he didn't want to call just to have to hang up two minutes later. If it wasn't too late he'd give her a ring when he got home.

When he arrived at Road Dust he walked over to the bar and got a Pabst from Carol, "Thanks, and sorry about comin' by so early this mornin'."

"No big deal Daryl. Just because I'm living there now doesn't mean I want to change the way you and your brother do things, you're welcome to come by any time. All I ask is that you knock before walking in the bathroom or the bedroom."

He had that little grin when he nodded, "Got it."

Before he could make his way to the small private room in the back, one of the chicks who'd been staring down Beth started rubbing up next to him, "What the fuck happened to you? I didn't think you were the type to dip his wick in hippie pussy."

If she was a guy he would have knocked her on her ass right then, but she wasn't and he handled it a different way. His face was three inches from hers when he snarled, "Ya watch yourself. Don't be disrespectin' my lady or I'll see to it ya ain't welcome ta come around here no more. Now back off me and her too."

The exchange did nothing to lighten his mood.

He took a deep breath and then a swallow of the brew to calm himself before heading into the meeting. He was ten minutes early but the other three were all there. His brother, Abe and Dwight. Merle, Abe and himself were the muscle. Dwight was smaller but wiry and tough. He was also the best spy they had, no one could creep around like Dwight. No one ever noticed him or if they did they didn't pay any attention to him. And no one ever suspected him of being a threat.

These men were all different people but the group of four shared some common ground. For one they were bikers, but that wasn't all of it. The biggest thing they shared was trust, they trusted each other completely. It was understood. What they talked about, the decisions they made, and how they followed through on those decisions stayed with them only. No outside talk with the other guys, no pillow talk with their old ladies.

They also shared a common hatred and resentment toward Shane Walsh. They didn't hate cops in general, they understood the dudes had a job to do and as long as the bikers played it cool everything stayed chill, no trouble. They mostly got along just fine with the sheriff and his other deputies.

It was just that asshole Walsh. He'd always had a thing against bikers in general, but there was a whole new level of that now. Now that Daryl was seeing a woman Shane was interested in, things were getting nastier and nastier.

The scratch on the tank was the final straw for all of them and the last nail in the Deputy's coffin. You don't mess with a man's bike just like you don't mess with his woman. You sure as hell don't mess with a group of Bikers.

The meeting started off with Merle asking his brother to fill the small group in on the troubles he and Beth had with the Deputy. They'd all seen the dainty-looking Flower Child so when Daryl told about her calling Shane an SOB there was plenty of snickering. It started right back up when he told them about her Daddy calling the sheriff to make a complaint. Abe said it best, "I like the old boy already! He ain't lettin' some sumbitch mistreat his baby girl." He laughed and bellowed, "Ya best remember that and be a real good boy Little Dixon."

"Fuck you Abe."

There was a kind of disgusted silence when Daryl got to the part about Shane spying on her and him. That's when Abe's demeanor changed from just pissed to low boil rage. His face was red with anger as he pushed back from the table and as he stood he loudly snarled, "That dirty little needle dicked bug fucker. He's way fucking over the fucking line with that shit." No one disagreed.

Then Dwight dropped something on them and the room fell silent, "I seen him just the other night. I's a little high and restless. I couldn't sleep and Sherry was about ta kick my ass for keepin' her awake. So I went walkin'. I ended up over by that vacant land near Maribel Street. You know how it's all overgrown with weeds and shit. The biggest Dickweed of all was parked back in there by that little cluster of oak trees, he was ballin' the sheriff's ol lady."

Daryl's chin dropped so hard and fast he thought for sure it would hit the floor, while Merle and Abe damn near choked on their brews. Daryl just looked at Dwight, he had to ask, "Ya sure man? Ya sure it was the sheriff's woman?"

"Hell yeah I'm sure. Long hair, long body and real skinny with no curves ta slow the ride."

Abe got his voice back, "Shit, ya watched?"

"Well yeah I watched. Shit, whaddya think I's gonna do? Go home and watch some old Perry Mason re run on the TV? Fuck no. Not when I could watch free live porn." As astounded by the news as they all were, the bikers didn't see how this revelation would affect their plan at all. But now they were even more convinced the Deputy was a dirtbag. He and the sheriff were supposed to be tight. Friends since high school and all.

Abe volunteered a little knowledge too, "Ya know that hot little number I been bumpin' uglies with, Rosita? She works in the dispatcher's office at the sheriff's station, just yesterday she told me the Deputy's taking a week's vacation time in July. I told her ta keep an ear to the ground, see if she can find out if he's got travel plans. It'd be best if we could do what needs to get done when he's outta the county."

Carol knocked on the door once before bringing in one more round of beers. When she left they discussed their plan in detail and all agreed, Daryl and his lady had put up with the worst of the Deputy's shit so when the time came, Daryl got to do the deed.

The plan was good, tight. Daryl understood and accepted where the guys were coming from. They had to use strategy, they had to make the shit come down without any of them getting popped. No one wanted to go to prison.

He thought of Flower, nothing was more important to him than protecting her. That's what he aimed to do. He also got it, she'd never approve of the actions they had planned. It wasn't her way to be violent. She was the gentle type and he found that very appealing. But dealing with the Deputy wasn't going to be about peace and love and giving everyone another chance. It was going to be about final resolution of what once was a nuisance and was now a threat. All he could hope for was that she wouldn't suspect it was him that did the deed.

It was just before eight when the Biker left Road Dust and the '56 Chevy seemed to gravitate toward her place. It didn't make any sense at all how much he was missing the Flower Child. He'd just spent the whole afternoon and evening with her the day before, but he needed more. Maybe it was all the talk about Shane and the things that had happened.

Nah, he knew that wasn't really it. He missed her, he liked being with her. She had her way of making him feel calm and happy. He needed to see her and he needed a hug, and a goodnight kiss from her sounded real good too. As he knocked on the door he realized he should have called and asked if she'd mind if he stopped by. Shit, and she sounded kind of freaked when she called out, "Who is it?"

"It's just me Flower, it's Daryl." He felt kind of bad until the door flew open and her arms went around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her right off her feet, just high enough to carry her back inside. He eased the door closed with his heel, set her down and smiled, "Hey girl, I missed you too."

This time she didn't rush to get dressed or worry about her hair or lack of makeup, this time all she cared about was Daryl was with her. When he leaned in and began kissing her in such a warm and hungry way she knew just what he wanted. Her body was reacting to him, it was like a warmth rushing through her and her nerve endings all seemed to be tingling.

He stopped kissing her and his face slowly moved away, but he held onto her. His hand was gently pushing the hair back from her face and he had a mischievous smile on his lips when he huskily whispered, "I just come by ta put my lady ta bed." And before she knew quite what had happened he'd scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the beaded curtains, laying her down on the small bed.

She didn't fight any of it, she had no inclination to. Everything he was doing was making her want him even more, and then he lay down next to her. He was leaning on one elbow and looking down into her eyes as the pads of his fingers lightly skimmed along her cheek bones and down the side of her neck, over the line of her jaw and back up to her cheekbone. His eyes were intense but not at all intimidating. This look felt warm and loving. Then he spoke softly and she could hear a hint of emotion when he told her, "Ya got a hold on me Flower. I ain't ever felt this way, like I just wanna be near someone, see 'em and hear the sound a their voice. Ya done sumthin' to me girl and I want ya in so many ways."

Her hand went to his face, she was so happy and so turned on, but also a little nervous. She was losing all control and she knew it. She hoped she could get her words to come out right. She kept it simple, "I feel the same about you Daryl, I miss you when we're not together." She felt herself go bright red when she continued, "I want you too, in all those ways. I'm just, well, it seems so soon and I'm a little scared, and…"

"Hey now, I ain't insistin' Flower. I said I wouldn't and I ain't gonna. We can wait a while on all that." Then his mouth was on hers again and it didn't take long before his hand slipped inside her robe and was skimming over the thin fabric of her nightie, warming her body. She made no move to resist. Not even when he touched her breast and his hand and fingers lingered there. It felt good and she didn't really want him to stop.

But he did. "I better quit while I still can Flower." He was smiling down at her his hand in her hair again, "Whaddya think about leavin' early Saturday mornin' an takin' the bike over ta the coast. It ain't that far, we can check out the ocean and stuff. Want to?"

"That sounds so bitchin Daryl, I'd love to."

"Cool. I'll see ya on Friday for sure, but shit girl, if I can't take not seein' ya I may be by before then."

"I hope you are."

He was by the very next day, right from work. She'd made a pot of spaghetti thinking she'd have it for dinner and lunches the rest of the week. By the time he'd eaten his fill there was barely enough left for her lunch the next day. She didn't mind at all, especially not when he shoved that big bite in his mouth and smiled, "Damn Flower, you can cook."

"Not that great but I get by."

"If this is not that great then who needs great? This here is righteous."

Thursday night she worked at Twisted Karma and he was sketched, worried about the Deputy stopping by and causing her trouble. He saw Shane Walsh for what he was, a threat to her. He was tempted to go with her. The trouble was she didn't get off work until midnight but he had to be at work early in the morning. Beth wasn't even aware that Dwight had been recruited for the job of keeping an eye on her, and an eye out for the Deputy. Dwight didn't mind at all, Sherry would be working at the Daisy Cafe and he'd be restless.

He parked his old Pontiac at the edge of the lot and hung out, watching the place while smoking cigarettes laced with a little something extra.

The Deputy did show up and he did go in for about twenty minutes. He came out looking pissed as he got in his patrol car and sped off. Dwight just shook his head, the dirtbag was probably on his way to get with someone else's old lady. He'd let his anger out inside her.

00

The Biker picked her up as early as he could get to her place Friday and they went out for a quick bite before she had to be at work. When they walked in together he noticed he wasn't getting the hairy eyeball quite as much as he had the first couple of times he'd been there. The hippies no longer seemed to consider him a threat, they knew he was there with the pretty singer. They may not dig having him around, but it was their way to be tolerant.

She'd completed her first set and on her break they went outside, and around the back. Her back was pressed up against the building as he leaned into her, "Damn Flower, ya get me hot just watchin' ya sing."

Her face immediately went scarlet, "Daryl…" That was all she managed to get out before his mouth was on hers. It stayed on hers until it was time to make their way inside for her second set.

It was during her third set the Deputy came in and as soon as he spotted the Biker he started walking right toward him. The anger seemed to be rolling off him. That's when Beth said into the microphone, "Could I get everyone's attention please." And everyone, including the Deputy looked to her.

Her voice was as sweet as always but she spoke louder than usual, she wanted to be sure she was heard, "I wrote a new song for a very special person in my life, someone I care for a lot. I hope you all dig the song, especially Daryl."

The Deputy was seething but Daryl didn't notice. His eyes were trained on her alone. He couldn't quite believe what he'd heard. A song? For him? She was looking at him with those warm blue eyes and she smiled as she started strumming her guitar. Then she sang it right to him, like they were the only two people in the room. Never taking her eyes off his.

The song told a story about two people from different worlds whose paths never should have even crossed. But they had and when they did, they discovered their desire to be together was more powerful than their differences. They took what they thought was best from each world and they built a new world together.

Her words hit him right in the heart and his mind was officially blown.

The Deputy stormed off and out the door. He was standing by the Biker's '56 Chevy as he pulled the knife from his pocket. He was just about to make his move when suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and Dwight asked, "Hey Deputy, ya got any idea where I can buy a box of rubbers this late at night?"

00

 **NOTE: Next week's chapter will post Thursday night :)**

 **A/N Our couple is growing closer by the day but the Deputy just keeps getting creepier. Please leave a comment / review with your thoughts. If you'd like to check it out, the chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back here next week for more _Flower Power_ , when we ride over to the coast. Until then Give Peace a Chance and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you all so much for the love! Posting a day early this week as I have a travel day tomorrow. I hope you enjoy!  
**

00

They couldn't wait to get out of there and be alone. The minute she was off work they were in the Chevy and making tracks. He'd only driven two blocks before he pulled over and drew her closer. "I can't believe ya done that Flower. I can't believe ya wrote that song for us, and I can't believe ya sang it right in front a everyone. Ya blew my mind girl. No one ever done anythin' special like that for me an I ain't ever gonna forget it."

"I've wanted to sing it to you for a while I was just waiting for the right time. I meant it when I said you're special to me."

00

They barely got through her front door when he kicked it shut with his heel and she was pressed against it. The kissing was hot and anxious, full of need and desire. Not just his want, hers was equal to his as a deep physical yearning seemed to take control of her body. Of course she'd been curious about sex and there had been men she found attractive. She'd even wondered what it would be like to make love with them. But this was new, this was different. This wasn't daydreaming. This was all about the right man being Daryl and he was with her now. She felt that desperate craving she knew only he could satisfy.

It happened almost before she was even aware what he was doing, her shirt was off and then his hands were cradling her face and he smiled, "I knew ya didn't wear a bra but I wasn't expectin' this."

"You knew?" she looked embarrassed and he felt bad. He hugged her close and his lips were on her ear when he whispered, "How many times ya s'pose I rubbed on your back Flower? I could tell sumthin' was missin'."

"Oh." It was barely a whisper and her pink face pressed further into his shoulder.

"I dig this little whatever it is ya got on."

"Undershirt. I wear it instead of a bra because…it's just that, well…"

Her body had tensed and he pressed, "Hey, it's me, it's you…it's our thing. Remember? We tell each other stuff."

She took in a deep breath that seemed to come out in a resigned huff, "I don't really need a bra. I'm…well…I don't need one."

"Lemme check on that." The words weren't even out of his mouth and he'd pulled the thin shirt up to reveal her breasts. She didn't have time to feel shy about the exposure when just as quickly his mouth seemed to fully consume her breast. All she could do was moan at the sensation his lips and his tongue brought, like her blood had warmed and her body was on fire.

She may be mostly innocent but she didn't need experience to know raw passion, and she was feeling the passion just like the Biker was. His low body was keeping a steady rhythm as it rubbed up against hers and she felt it, he was hard and ready for her. The sensation did nothing to dampen what she was feeling, knowing he wanted her made her want him even more.

She'd never been tempted like this, but then she'd never had a man like Daryl holding her this way and touching her this way. She found herself wondering how long she'd be able to say no to something they both wanted so desperately.

His mouth was on her ear again, "I want ya Flower, wanna be next ta ya. C'mon home with me, stay the night." She was amazed at how as he asked, he'd deftly opened the button on her hip huggers.

It was what she wanted too, but in that moment the girl she'd always been barged in on the thoughts and desires of the woman she was now. "I want to, I do. It's just…it seems too soon and I'm not sure I'm ready and…oh my God, I'm sorry."

He stepped away, combing his hair back with his fingers and talking to her, but not looking at her, "Shit, nah I'm sorry. I wasn't tryin' ta force anythin'. I thought, well I got, well it don't matter."

"It does matter, it's me. Daryl…"

"Nah it's okay, I'ma go on home now. Still wanna go in the mornin'?"

"Of course I do. Daryl, please…"

"Hey, I get it. I'll see ya in the mornin'."

His back was to her and he'd turned the doorknob but he didn't get through the door. Her arms had wrapped around his waist and her head was resting on his back. Her voice was soft and emotion-filled, "Daryl, we don't walk away, remember? I know this was my fault. I was sending a message. Please believe me, I wasn't acting, I was feeling all those things just like you. It's just, this is all so new for me and I want that with you, I really do, I'm just a little freaked, a little bit scared. I just…I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

He slowly turned and his arms were around her while his eyes looked into hers, "I ain't mad at ya Flower. I promised ya, I promised me, when it happens, if it does, it's in your time and your way. I said I ain't insistin'." And as if to prove his point he pulled her close, kissed the top of her head and softly told her, "Ya get on ta bed Flower, get some rest, I'll see ya at eight."

She squeezed him tighter, "It's going to happen Mister Dixon. And in case you didn't know, you're kind of a hippie."

"Pfft, yeah, you're trippin' Flower, now get that cute little butt ta bed we got a big day tomorrow."

She did need to rest and she hurried to get ready and get in bed, but it turned out when she laid down her mind had its own ideas. She felt guilty. She'd led him on. But he'd been so nice, so understanding and in a way that made her feel worse. Other guys, even back in high school, they thought if they bought you a burger and paid for the movie you "owed" them something. Daryl wasn't like that at all.

That wasn't the only difference though, it was her. She'd never acted that way with a guy, like she was all hot and ready. Just thinking that made her blush. The truth was before Daryl she never had been. No one had ever made her feel the way he made her feel or made her body react the way it had responded to his touch. And again she thought about it. When she said 'no' he hadn't gotten angry, he seemed hurt and disappointed but not angry.

Finally she got down to the nitty gritty of what was really going on, she wanted him. She'd wanted to go home with him. Why had she said no? Why had she acted like a child when what she wanted was to be everything to him, and for him to be everything to her.

* * *

The Biker was horny, confused and bummed out. Shit, he'd been sure she was wanting it like he was, but he should have thought it through. A woman who gets to be 22 years old and still a virgin isn't going to just fall in the sack any time she gets hot and bothered. It was going to take something more than just wanting it.

Then it dawned on him, what it was going to take. A woman like her was holding out for the real deal. She wanted love. He wasn't even sure he knew what love was. He just knew he couldn't get enough of Beth Greene. He knew he wanted to be spending all his time on her.

He couldn't believe how one small woman seemed to have come out of nowhere and taken over his life. Shit, he'd never been this way about a chick. Ever. That was the thing though, she wasn't just some chick. She was different, special. If all he wanted was to get laid getting laid was easy. Sure he wanted sex with Flower, but he wanted so much more than just that. He wanted her in so many other ways. And he knew something else, he knew he'd kill any son of a bitch who hurt her including that fucking Deputy.

00

He didn't get to her house at eight the next morning, he was there at 7:30. When the knock came she was careful again, the Deputy had her paranoid, "Who is it?"

"Just me Flower, Daryl."

She opened the door wearing only her swimsuit. "Damn, ya look choice girl, is that what you're wearin' today?"

"As a matter of fact I am, but I plan to wear jeans and a t-shirt over it. I was hoping maybe the water would be warm enough to swim."

He had to say it, "Still ain't ready for skinny dippin', huh Flower?"

"Not quite." Then out of the blue she hugged him, "I'm sorry for last night, I didn't mean to lead you on."

"Hey, no, don't be sorry. I'm sorry. Beth, girl, just so ya know, I care for ya a lot. I ain't in this cuz all I'm thinkin' about is makin' it with ya."

His plain way of speaking about these things got her a little embarrassed every time, but she also appreciated it so much.

They rode for about an hour before he pulled into a small diner, "I don't know about you girl but I need some fuel in the tank, ya hungry?"

He smiled when she ordered waffles, just like that first time they'd been in a restaurant together. When their orders came and she'd half-drowned the waffle in syrup, he nudged her knee with his and teased, "Do I get some syrupy kisses for dessert?"

She didn't answer, she just smiled at him as she picked up the small glass pitcher and poured extra syrup on her waffle.

Suddenly she remembered. She put her fork down, "Shoot, I forgot to ask you. I'm going to be in trouble with Mama. She called Thursday night and told me to bring you to dinner tomorrow. You don't have to go though, I understand if you don't want to."

"Hey, no, it's cool. I wouldn't wanna piss off your Mama, besides, she's a helluva a cook. You're the same."

"Um, the thing is we'll be going to church first."

"Yeah well ya go on an do that with your folks. I'll drive ya n all if ya want but I don't think I'm the church type Flower. I'll bring my bow and while you're prayin' I'll look around in those woods there by your folks. Maybe I'll find some rabbits or squirrels."

She wished he'd said he would go to church but she hadn't really expected it and she didn't press it. "Those woods are crawling with Georgia red squirrels. If it isn't too hot you should see a lot of them."

"You hunt squirrel do ya?"

"No, not me. I used to follow my brother around when he did. I was so impressed when he'd get one but also kind of sad. They're so cute and all."

"You're so cute and all. Now finish your breakfast, we got places ta go."

* * *

He found a little stretch of beachfront with no one around. The weather was hot and sticky but that didn't matter, they were together at the beach and the water was mostly flat, good for swimming. She was so jazzed she was practically jumping up and down, "I'm so excited Daryl, I've never seen the ocean before."

Flower was stoked, he'd done good, that's what he knew. They laid out the towels and she immediately had her shoes, jeans and t-shirt off. "C'mon, let's get in the water Daryl, I can't wait to say I swam in the ocean."

"Alright, don't flip out now. I'm movin' as fast as I can." He was down to his swim trunks but he didn't take his t-shirt off. He held out a hand to her, "C'mon Flower."

"Aren't you going to take your shirt off?"

"Nah."

"Really? Why?"

"Just some shit I ain't proud ta show off."

She was confused, "Like what?"

"Just some marks."

"Marks." She thought a moment, "You mean like scars?"

"Yeah."

She could see he was reluctant to talk but they'd said they would share things, she pressed on, "Daryl it's us, we agreed it's our way. Tell me. Please."

He was looking at her while chewing at the side of his thumb and considering whether or not to tell her. He'd never taken his shirt off around people except in the army, then it was only because he had no choice. But he never took it off in front of women, ever. The scars were ugly and they represented even worse ugliness, stuff he didn't want to think about and he damn sure didn't want to talk about. But what he thought about in that moment was her. He planned to be with her as long as she'd keep him around. At some point they'd talk about things and hopefully they would make love. She was liable to feel the scars, see them, or both.

Then she said it and he knew it was right, "We have to trust each other Daryl."

He nodded his head and pulled the t-shirt off. She saw the angry raised red marks on his back and stomach. Even all healed over they looked painful. The other thing she saw was tattoos. She wasn't surprised by those, he was a biker and a soldier and she'd always assumed they got tattoos.

Her hand caressed his cheek and then she began combing his hair back with her fingers, "I don't know what happened I just know I'm sad and angry that it did. Was it in the war? Were you captured?"

"Nah, war was easy compared ta this shit. This was my Dad. He was a hateful asshole." She felt nauseated at the idea of his Dad beating him, she felt like she might get sick. She was also trying to hold back her tears. She was sure that if she started crying it would only make everything worse. It was all she could do but she forced herself to maintain her cool.

"He hurt Merle too? And your Mama?"

"Yeah I guess you could say it was kinda his thing ta hurt people. Anyway, Mama's gone, she died when I was eight. A housefire. She got drunk and fell asleep with a smoke in her hand. Merle and me got out when we could. I don't know where the fucker is and I couldn't care less."

Her stomach hurt and her head was pounding. It was all so awful and there wasn't anything she could do to make any of it better. She was so lucky to have such great folks, she realized that more than ever. But the air right now, here with him, was so heavy. This day was supposed to be about them having fun together. She had to do something to lighten the mood. First she leaned up and kissed him, "I'm sorry about your Mama and I'm glad you and Merle got out." Then she asked, "You know what else?"

"What?"

She tried but she couldn't quite say it with a straight face, "You're still the foxiest guy I've ever seen, even with those silly dragon thingy tattoos."

"That does it, you're goin' in." The mood did a 360 when he jumped up, pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her middle. He did a kind of side carry as he ran into the water with her. They were laughing and splashing each other and their heavy thoughts seemed to float away on the ripples they made. The romance didn't float away though. There was something about wading and swimming together in the warm water, in very little clothing, that aroused those feelings in them. They didn't let it go too far though, just some touching and teasing.

After their swim they laid together on the towel in the sand, letting the air and the sun dry their bodies. Her head rested on his shoulder and his arm lay loosely around her. She asked a simple question that became a little more complex as they talked, "What do you want in life Daryl? Do you have a dream or a plan for the future?"

"Nah, not really, that ain't it. My only plan I ever had about my life was ta do a better job at it than my old man. I never wanna be anythin' like that bastard. I always have thought the way ta not be like him was ta get a real job and work at it. You know the simple things, like show up on time and don't leave early. Do what's expected of me and draw my wage. That and have a little place I take care of the right way, not let stuff go ta shit. Besides that stuff all I thought I ever wanted was as much time ta ride my bike as I could get." His eyes were intent on hers and he held her a little closer when he added, "Now I know there's sumthin' else I want too, sumthin' more."

"What about you flower? What's your big plan or dream or whatever?"

The thought went through her mind just like it had on their first date, maybe she shouldn't tell him. She'd heard that kind of stuff sent guys running. But then she thought if it did scare him off it was better to know that now, before they got in any deeper. "The truth is, all I've ever really wanted was to fall in love with a good guy, someone who loved me back of course. I want a simple life. Maybe it sounds corny but I'm not interested in having a lot of 'things,' I'm interested in having a happy home. I'd like to have a little house and two or three children. I always wanted to be a Mom."

He was stunned by her answer. He hadn't expected anything like that. But then yeah, if he'd thought about it Flower was the type. A homespun country girl who was sweet and loving and thought that was the way the rest of world ought to be too. They'd had their heavy talk for the day though, he kept it light, "No shit Flower? That don't sound like hippie chick talk. I thought you'd say ya wanted ta join a band and tour around in a VW microbus or sumthin'." His head came up off the towel and he lifted her chin with a crooked finger, "I thought I's datin' a Flower Child."

It was serious stuff for her and again she was honest, "I believe in peace and I believe in people being kind to each other. I wish people didn't hate someone just because they're different, and that we could all come together to make the world a better place. I'd say that's what hippies are supposed to believe. But I don't want free love, not for myself. I guess when you think about it, I'm just an old-fashioned farm girl. Is that a turn off?"

"I ain't much of an old-fashioned guy Flower. I never have even thought about gettin' married and havin' kids. Never." She felt the disappointment like it was a little cloud hanging over her. It was just how she'd been afraid he'd feel and she felt her body stiffen at his response, he must have felt it too. He rolled, his body now leanin' above her and his face so close to hers, "Hey girl, don't go trippin' on me now. I just wasn't expectin' ta hear all that." She was trying not to look directly in his eyes. He was right, she was tripping, and she was afraid she might get emotional. She didn't want that.

Then he said what he said and it seemed like everything was better, "Flower I told ya before I care for ya. I told ya you had a hold on me. When ya said all that ya didn't see me runnin' off did ya? Looks ta me like I'm still here." He gave her a sweet kiss and then added, "We're new girl, we got time ta figure it all out."

She smiled realizing it was good that he knew exactly what she wanted in life. She'd been honest and he hadn't run.

When he leaned in again and began kissing her she welcomed the contact, the closeness, and the warmth of all of it.

00

 **A/N Beth's cards are on the table and he didn't run. Please leave me a comment / review. You can see the chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I'll be back to posting on Friday next week and I hope to see you all here for more _Flower Power_. Until then remember, Never Be Rude When You Can Be Nude ;) I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you all so much! Our couple had a big day at the beach spending time together and opening up to each other more and more. I hope you enjoy!**

00

When they left the coast they didn't have any solid plans for the evening, they just knew the first thing they wanted to do was shower off the salt and the sand. They rode to her place first. "Ya go on and do what ya need to Flower, no rush. I'ma just sit out front here on the step. I don't wanna be trackin' sand all over."

"How about a beer while you wait?"

"You stockin' beer now?"

"I thought I ought to keep some around for my guy." It was the first time she'd called him that and he liked it. "Thanks girl, yeah sounds good."

As he sat idly nursing the beer and daydreaming a little he spotted it just across the street. It looked like a shadow moving between the two small apartment buildings but he knew better. He knew right away who it was. That asshole. He mumbled toward the figure, "Shit man what the fuck's your problem? The woman don't want ya. Ain't ya gettin' laid enough? Fuckin' dickwad."

He set the beer on the step, got up and started walking that way. As soon as he did he saw the shadow begin to move quickly away and then break into a run. Not only was the Deputy a fucking weirdo he was a chickenshit besides. When the Biker sat back down he wasn't daydreaming anymore, now he was going over the plan in his mind. He was anxious, gnawing at the bit to just do it. He didn't like all this having to wait for the right time, but he got why Merle and the other guys kept saying he needed to. What good was it to get rid of the Deputy problem if he had to do time for it?

She didn't take too long, not like he thought she would. He knew what the hang up always seemed to be, her hair. He thought she worried about it way too much and he wished she could just mellow out, he liked it whatever she did with it. He was glad to see that for now she'd simply pulled the blond curls into a ponytail, but she'd also braided part of the ponytail. He'd never seen that before but on her it looked perfect. "Ya look bitchin Flower, just like always."

They rode to his place and she waited in the living room while he showered. She loved the small room and she couldn't keep herself from daydreaming about how cute she could fix it up. If she lived there those empty built-in shelves would be filled with books and family photos and little vases with flowers in them. Her mind was busy as she mentally decorated the whole room.

It wasn't long until he was out, hair damp and pushed back and a smile on his face. He really was the most handsome man she'd ever known. "Hey Flower, ya hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"C'mon then, let's see what we got." He held out a hand to help her up and he kept hold of her hand while they walked in the kitchen. "I got a venison tenderloin thawed out in the fridge. Ya eat deer meat?"

"Sure, my Daddy used to hunt. Now that he's getting older it's mostly been Shawn and our neighbor Otis."

He opened the pantry door, "Let's see what I got ta put with it...umm, taters?"

"I think yes, mashed potatoes with tenderloin sounds yummy."

"Yummy. There's a word I never use." He shook his head but he was smiling, "Corn?"

"Why not?"

"Ya always this easy ta please?"

"Nope. But when I'm this hungry just about everything sounds good."

"Lemme get the coals fired up and we'll peel them spuds."

"I want you to show me how you do those coals."

"What? Ya gonna take my job?"

"Never. I like having a man cook for me."

"Well we're both cookin' tonight."

When they were back in the kitchen he pulled open the refrigerator door and looked to her, "I'ma have a beer. Ya want a coke or I can make ya this drink Carol told me about. She said she thought you'd like it."

"Cool, I'll try it. Thanks."

He got a big green glass bottle out of the refrigerator. It was almost like a jug with a handle and everything. He also grabbed a bottle of 7up and then opened the freezer compartment. He took out the metal ice tray then reached in the cabinet for a tall glass.

She watched as he pulled the lever on the metal tray back to make the cubes pop loose, then filled the glass with them. It never worked that easy for her. She'd scrapped her fingers many times on those things and the ice always seemed to either fly everywhere or refuse to come out at all.

She picked up the big green bottle and checked out the label, it was a dark red wine called 'Sangria.' He smiled as he took it from her hand, opened the screw cap and filled the glass about two thirds full before topping it off with the 7up. His lip curled in a funny little grin, "Now comes the fancy part." He cut a crescent shaped slice from an orange, twisted it over the drink and then placed it on top. He handed her the concoction and held his beer up, she raised her glass and they toasted, "Cheers ta you Flower, today was righteous good times cuz ya made it that way."

She felt her cheeks turn pink and that big smile on her face grow, "And to you Daryl for taking me on my first beach trip. It was so bitchin."

He watched as she took a sip of the beverage, "Well, whaddya think?"

"I think it's groovy. It tastes kind of like a Delaware Punch."

"Yeah well be careful, it probably packs a Georgia punch."

He laid some newspaper near the sink, got them each a small knife and the peeling began. "We should make extra Daryl, you can have fried potato patties with your breakfast."

"Oh yeah? You gotta tell me how ta make em, or ya could just hang around 'til mornin' and show me."

She looked down with the pink on her cheeks but she was smiling when she whispered, "Stop."

"I can't."

Their whole day had been spent outside on the bike, swimming and walking along the beach. They were sunburned and windburned so they decided to eat indoors in the dining area. The Biker had never cooked a meal with a woman, never had a woman over for dinner. He hadn't expected it to be fun but with Beth it was. He'd enjoyed preparing the simple meal with her and now, sitting side by side at the small table and talking and laughing about their day while they ate, he decided it was all pretty damn cool. Much more fun than fixing himself a sandwich and wolfing it down while standing at the kitchen counter.

That's when the thought hit him like a slap upside the head, was this what it was like to live with a woman? Or to be married? No, it couldn't be this good with just anyone. It was only this good and would only ever feel this right with Beth. For him it was all about the woman she was, her way. Things felt easy between them, warm and comfortable and yet still plenty hot and sexy.

It took her a lot longer to eat than it did him but he didn't mind at all. He liked watching her and her small bites, he liked how she chewed and the way her throat moved when she swallowed. He even liked the way she'd take her napkin and wipe at her mouth. Never did he think he'd like sitting and watching someone eat but when it came to Flower he liked it all.

She kept glancing at him, smiling and thinking about him and his way. When she'd first laid eyes on him he seemed so coarse. Rough and tumble and she suspected only half civilized. But she'd judged Daryl Dixon based solely on appearance and stories she'd heard about bikers. She knew now when she'd done that she'd completely misjudged him.

Yes it was true, he was a little rough and tumble but she'd come to believe he was far more tender than most anyone would ever guess. Truth was she knew it for a fact, she'd seen it in him more than once. And this day and this evening it all felt so right. She'd never had more fun fixing a meal with anyone, and unlike most men he didn't act like the kitchen work was strictly women's work. He seemed to enjoy cooking with her as much as she enjoyed cooking with him.

Sitting here now and sharing a meal with him she couldn't help wondering if it could someday be like this for them all the time. Would they "officially" fall in love and if they did, would he ever ask her to marry him? Would they sit close and have dinner at this table every night? She was feeling pretty sure she'd be stoked if it all came down just that way.

When she'd finished he asked, "Ya wanna be the washer or the dryer?"

"Hmmm, I pick dry."

"Okay, just remember the rule."

"Rule? What rule?"

"Anythin' I miss washin' you gotta clean off with the towel."

She lightly pushed on his arm, "Daryl that's gross."

He shrugged, "I don't decide the rules, it's just the way it is." It was another routine chore, one both of them had a distaste for, but when they did it together it turned out to be kind of fun. They laughed and teased and the task was completed in no time.

They ended up back on the sofa, her with a fresh drink and him with a fresh beer. He'd stacked some 45s on the stereo and the music played in the background while they sat close together on the couch drinking and talking. Her wine went down easy and the beer tasted like just what he needed after a day of being outside. He took her hand and asked her, "So tell me about growing up on the farm. What kind of things did ya do? Were ya the naughty one?"

She told him all about her horse Nellie and about taking care of the chickens and helping in the orchard and always, always helping Mama in the kitchen. There was school and Sunday school and singing in the school choir. She told him about chasing her older brother and sister through the meadow, and she stated emphatically, but laughed just a little when she did, "I was _not_ the naughty one, that was always Maggie's title." He enjoyed listening to all of it and he wished he could have seen her then. He had a clear picture in his mind of a little girl with curly pigtails wearing overalls and chasing chickens.

Then she took his hand and said, "Tell me, please." She didn't need to explain any further, he knew just what she was getting at. Now was the moment he was either going to prove to her and to himself he trusted her, or there was going to be a bump in this road they were on.

He got her another drink and a beer for himself and even though it went against his nature to talk about that old shit he did tell her. He told her about the turbulence and the hard times of growing up Dixon. He didn't go into any lengthy descriptions about stuff like the beatings. She didn't need to hear all the gnarly details so he glossed over certain parts. But not so much that she didn't get a clear picture of the kind of horror it had been. The hunger, the pain and the daily fear of what it meant to be little boy Daryl. She wished she could somehow travel back to that time and help that little boy, and she wondered at how he'd grown into such a good man.

Just like earlier when she'd first seen the scars she felt the emotion well up in her and she nearly cried listening to him. The only thing that helped her avoid tears was the knowledge that Daryl wouldn't want that. And if she did cry that might just prevent him from ever telling her anything again.

When his story was done, at least all of it he planned to tell that night, he took her empty glass and set it and his bottle down on the coffee table. "Been such a good day Flower, I never can remember havin' a better one." He kissed her so tenderly and she responded to the warmth of his lips on hers, "it was perfect Daryl, and thank you for trusting me."

They kissed and held each other and the next thing he remembered happening was when he woke and it was one in the morning. He carefully moved his arm doing his best not to wake her, but there was no need to worry. She was out. He smiled when he thought about why. She was no drinker and she'd had three tall glasses of wine on top of a long day with lots of warm sun and a big dinner. Yep, she was out.

He went to his room and pulled the covers down on the bed, went back to her and carefully slipped off her shoes. She never so much as twitched and he whispered, "Damn girl ya sleep like ya got a clear conscience." He couldn't bring himself to wake her. Instead he slid an arm under her arms and the other under her knees and lifted her from the sofa. He smiled when he whispered, "You're heavier than ya look," and he kept smiling as he carried her to his bed and lay her down.

He couldn't take his eyes off her as he gently pulled the cover up under her chin. She was so pretty, so peaceful looking and he bent and kissed her forehead, "Ya got me girl, I'm a fuckin' goner."

He took the other pillow off the bed and grabbed the spare blanket from the big bureau in the bathroom. He threw the pillow on the couch, slipped his boots off and lay down. The smile was still on his lips as he quickly fell asleep.

Morning came and he was as quiet as he knew how to be when he put the coffee pot on the range and got out the fixings for breakfast. He wasn't going to start cooking until she woke, she was in charge of the potatoes. Just as that thought passed through his mind he heard the soft voice, "Daryl?"

He turned around and all he could do was smile as he walked toward her and wrapped her in his arms. Her hair was half out of that ponytail braid thing and her clothes were a wrinkled mess. Everything about her was perfect to him. "Did my lady sleep good?"

Her head was laying on his chest now, "Gosh yes, like a rock. How did I get in your bed?"

"I carried ya, didn't wanna wake ya." Proof to her again, he really was a special guy.

"Thank you, gosh I can't believe I was that out of it."

"We both were. We put a little too much to drink on top of a long day. C'mon, time ta cook breakfast then I gotta get ya home so ya can get ready. I got a feelin' your Mama will skin us both if you're late for church."

This time they sat at the picnic table on the porch but he didn't sit across from her. He sat next to her and kept his knee pressed next to hers. Like the night before he watched her closely and he took in everything about her. He found that waking up to have her with him was kind of a nice thing. No. It was better than nice. When he was with her he felt a calmness and a happiness he'd never known before.

She insisted she'd do the dishes while he got ready, reminding him they didn't want to be late. She was just finishing up, wiping down the counters when he walked back in the room. He was wearing the usual dark jeans and the boots but he was also wearing a button up shirt. It warmed her heart how he went against type to do what he thought was the right thing. She appreciated him more every day and she wanted him to know. She gave him a little kiss on the cheek, "You look so foxy Daryl, I'm so happy to spend all this time with you." The kiss he gave her back was a little more intense.

He saw it as he was pulling on the chain to raise the garage door. The Ford was parked up the street. Shit, had Deputy Dawg been there since the night before, watching the place? The Biker wanted to laugh, the stupid son of a bitch probably thought he and Flower had been making it all night long. Let him think it.

She was cuddled next to him on the ride to her house, that's when he told her. "Flower, ya gotta be on the lookout and be real, real careful. The Deputy was watchin' your place when we got there yesterday and my place when we just left." He felt her body tense as she got even closer to him. "I'm keepin' an eye on things but you gotta too. Ya keep your door locked all the time and ya keep doin' what ya do, ask who's there before openin' it. If it's him ya call the sheriff's office right away and me next." Then he thought to ask, "Ya got a gun?"

"Daryl you're really scaring me now. No I don't have a gun, why would I need one?"

"Ya probably never would but what if ya did? Ya know, just in case. Ya gotta be able to protect yourself Flower."

"There won't be a 'just in case' Daryl. Even if there was I don't know if I could even point a gun at a person."

"What if they was tryin' ta hurt ya and there was no one around ta help?"

She was becoming more frightened and she didn't want to think about all of this bad stuff. Especially not when they'd been having such a good time together. She promised, "I'll call Sheriff Grimes in the morning and tell him Shane is watching us. Maybe he'll talk to him and tell him to stop it."

He wasn't getting anywhere trying to convince her, he'd just have to make sure nothing happened. "Okay Flower but do like I say. Keep an eye out and the door locked."

He waited outside her place while she got ready and he couldn't help pacing the sidewalk. He was anxious and his blood boiled at the idea of that bastard spying on them. And then there was the fact he was afraid. Not of what Shane Walsh might do to him. He was worried about her, he couldn't be there with her all the time. He'd be having another chat with Merle and the guys about that.

When her front door opened and he saw her standing there all fresh and ready for church he forgot everything else. She looked just like he was sure her Mama wanted her to. She had on a dress that came to her knees and the collar was up on her neck, with just a little bit of a ruffle. Her hose were plain skin toned and her shoes were plain pumps. "Ya look bitchin Flower. I dig the threads."

"Don't tease."

"I ain't teasin'. Ya look cute, just like Mama's good little girl."

"Stop."

"I can't."

* * *

It wasn't just them for Sunday dinner, it was also her sister and her sister's husband. The Biker had been around them a couple of times now and from what he could tell they were good people. Then the sister started asking questions. It reminded him of her Daddy grilling him, but these questions were a little different. There was one that had an edge to it.

"So what made you decide to be a biker?"

"I like motorcycles, I like ridin' em."

"So is Beth the only hippie you've ever dated?"

"Yep."

"Do you have anything against hippies?"

"Nope."

Then it came. A question that so many young men returning from Viet Nam had thrown their way. More often than not the question was angry and accusatory. At least from Maggie it seemed simply inquisitive, "Did you kill anyone in the war?"

That's when Hershel Greene put the brakes on his daughter. "Margaret this is not the time or the place and that's none of your business."

But Daryl answered, "I get that you'd wonder. In a war sometimes ya gotta just try'n save yourself and try ta save your brothers. Don't mean ya like it and ya damn sure don't feel proud. It means you're still here and the other guy ain't. It's hard ta do and hard ta think about later, and there ain't no one who wants ta talk about it. It ain't sumthin' I'm happy about but yeah I did." He worried how Flower would react to hearing this truth, and he was relieved when she reached under the table and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

He looked at Maggie and said as nicely as he could, "Do your brother a favor, when he comes home don't ever ask him that question."

Then he realized he'd said 'damn' at her Mama's dinner table. He looked to Annette Green and apologized, "Sorry for the language Ma'am."

"Don't you worry about that Daryl. I'm sure it wouldn't have happened if not for my daughter's rude question."

That's when Maggie's husband stepped in to calm the waters, "Man I can't believe that '56 Chev of yours. Dude, that ride is choice. I have an elderly neighbor that's been teaching me all about vehicles and mechanics, would you mind showing me the engine after dinner?"

Daryl decided right then he liked the dude, "Yeah sure, I'm always up for talkin' cars."

It was sometime later while he and Glenn were talking engines, Maggie approached him, "Hey, I'm sorry Daryl. I was out of line. Thank you for serving our country."

"Don't sweat it Maggie. And you ain't gotta thank me. I ain't no hero. Uncle Sam called me up and I just done what was expected of me."

"I have a feeling there was more to it than that. For what it's worth I think you're a good guy."

On their way home Beth was cuddled into him like always, his arm was around her shoulders and he was thinking he'd survived another dinner and minor interrogation at the Greene Family Farm. Just one more relative to get through, the brother he'd heard so much about, Shawn.

Then he got sketched again thinking about what he'd said at the dinner table. He'd never intended to tell her about it, shit he'd never intended to tell anyone. "Sorry if it hurt ya what I said."

"What Daryl?"

"About the war, about what I done."

"Daryl I know you only did whatever you needed to do to stay alive." Then she cuddled in closer and her arm wrapped around his waist and she whispered, "I'm just happy to have you safe and here with me." Her acceptance of how it was and the warmth of her next to him, the feel of her arm around him, it made everything seem okay.

00

 **A/N Our couple continues to grow closer but that Deputy problem doesn't seem to be going away. Thanks so much for reading along and I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. If you'd like to check it out, the chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back here next Friday for more of _Flower Power_. Until then remember, Let There Be Love, and I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you all so much. We take a short two-month time jump in this chapter as we watch our couple grow even closer. But do brace yourself, the Deputy is coming.**

00

She'd begun to notice she was seeing Daryl's friends around town more often, and often in places she never would have imagined they'd be. Maybe she just never paid attention before, but now that she knew some of them it was like she was seeing them everywhere.

One Tuesday she had the babies in the yard at the nursery school. She'd laid out their blankets in the shade and they were playing on their tummies while she sat in the center of them. She saw Dwight as he turned the corner, just casually strolling down the sidewalk. As he walked by the low chain link fence he waved and called, "Hey Beth," and just kept walking. He seemed so out of place in that neighborhood but she didn't think any more about it.

One day after work she was buying oranges at the grocery store when Merle called out to her, "Hey there Sweet One how's the world treatin' ya?"

"Hi Merle everything's groovy. How're you and Carol doing?"

"I'm obeyin' all the rules and that means me n her are both as happy as a couple a pigs in shit."

She laughed at the rough looking man with the big grin. He was a little crass but he was always nice to her, "That sounds like the good life Merle."

She was at the music store on a random Thursday before going to work at Twisted Karma. She needed new strings for her guitar and she was checking out some sheet music when Abe turned up out of the blue. "Hey there little lady, whaddya up to today?"

That had to be it, they'd always been around she'd just never noticed them because they weren't acquainted. But when she thought about how afraid she used to be of bikers it did seem odd that she hadn't spotted them and felt a little nervous. Anyway, it didn't matter because she was happy to see them now. These were Daryl's friends and family and when they stopped to speak with her she felt like they'd officially accepted her into their world.

00

He dug listening to her music and she liked playing it for him. She dug riding on his motorcycle and he liked having her there behind him with her slim arms wrapped around his waist. Most of the guys with old ladies didn't want that shit. They wanted them sitting back, hands holding onto the seat or just barely touching their belt or hips. None of that cuddly shit. Not Daryl Dixon, he liked it when Flower scooted close and held him tight.

It had been two months since their trip to the beach and he never tired of spending most all of his free time with her. In fact it was just the opposite, the more he was around her the more he wanted to be around her. Things were chill and it was all good for them. They were working this relationship stuff out and getting closer by the day.

He liked taking her to Twisted Karma on Friday nights and proudly watching her do her thing, and she liked playing pool and darts with him at Road Dust. They'd gotten to know each other's friends a little better and they no longer had the concerns and preconceived notions of just what each other's worlds were all about.

They'd gone to the lake one Saturday with Amy and Caesar, and one Friday night the couple had come to Twisted Karma and sat with Daryl watching Beth sing.

They'd gone to Merle and Carol's for Sunday afternoon burgers and a card game, and they'd had Merle and Carol to Daryl's for a barbecue and horseshoes one Saturday. They visited with them at Road Dust and stopped by and said "hello" from time to time.

Of course there were many Sunday dinners at the farm and it was all good with her family. He liked helping her Daddy with the farm machinery and he always dug her Mama's cooking. Best of all he felt like her family had fully accepted him.

They enjoyed it all but their favorite was the time they spent together just the two of them. Other than Twisted Karma for her work and short visits to Road Dust, they didn't really care to go out much. They liked each-others company most of all so they found themselves at his house more and more often. In the beginning they'd thought they were so different but their time together showed them they had strong similarities in their feelings about the things that really mattered. They both preferred the simple things life had to offer. Stuff like hanging out and cooking a meal together, playing lawn darts or horseshoes in the backyard, sitting on the couch and watching TV or just listening to music and talking.

They tried to get out riding the bike on Saturdays and maybe having a picnic or hiking in the woods. Saturday evenings she'd play him a new song she'd written or an old one she'd say reminded her of him; and she read him her poems. That was something he never would have imagined he'd dig, but they were her words and it was her voice and it was bitchin.

One day she asked him if he'd mind if she planted some flowers in the yard. He tried to sound so serious but she knew his way. "I see what you're up to, Flower. You're gonna start real slow, just a few flowers in the yard ta start. Before I know what the hell happened you'll be hangin' beaded curtains in the doorways and puttin' a lava lamp in the front room, tryin' ta turn the place into some kinda hippie heaven. I'm warnin' ya now though, I'm drawin' the line at burnin' incense."

"Stop."

"I can't."

That Saturday morning they were at the farm store buying starts and seeds and garden soil and they spent the rest of the day getting their hands dirty together. It turned out to be more like fun than work. "All I ever thought ta do was cut the grass, trim the hedges and pull a few weeds. This is gonna be nice though Flower, real nice."

Later she made frosted sugar cookies for their dessert that night. She'd had a few chances to use the big range and oven and she loved it. What he loved was watching her when she rolled the dough out on the counter, and he liked watching her use the rim of a glass to cut the dough into perfect rounds. He didn't even try to be sneaky when he snatched tastes of the raw dough. He was egging her on because he liked the way she teasingly scolded him for being so impatient.

He grilled them burgers that they ate with chips and watermelon and it all seemed so right. It hadn't been a long time that they'd been together and yet somehow it seemed like this was how it always was. Maybe that was because it was how it was always supposed to be.

They felt more and more comfortable and more and more trusting with each other. They'd begun to share things they'd never shared with anyone else. The trust was there and something else was there too. They were both pretty sure they were feeling something a lot stronger than just "like." They hadn't shared those three words with each other yet but it seemed like the time was close. The physical expression of those feelings was at the brink of becoming reality as well.

There was just that one thing that was spoiling all of it, that thing named Shane Walsh. Just like she didn't realize the reason she'd been seeing so much of the bikers was because they were keeping an eye on her; she also didn't know that Merle, Daryl, Dwight and Abe were keeping an eye on the Deputy.

It wasn't just the bikers who were watching Shane. Beth had called the Sheriff the Monday after hers' and Daryl's Saturday at the beach. She told him about the Deputy spying on her and her house and spying on Daryl and his place, and how he continued to show up and harass them at both Twisted Karma and Road Dust.

As the words came out of her mouth she realized how weird and paranoid that must sound, but the sheriff didn't react that way at all. He took what she told him very seriously. He promised her he'd have another talk with Shane and that he'd also be keeping an eye on him. "I guarantee Beth, if I see him do one thing threatening or out of line I'll haul him in myself."

That Monday two months after the beach trip the bikers had a third meeting at Road Dust to discuss the Deputy problem. Even though Dwight always seemed half-baked and like he wasn't paying much attention, the reality was not much that happened got by him. It turned out he'd been keeping detailed notes of the Deputy's actions, reactions and all kinds of strange behaviors in a small book.

It seems when it came to women Shane Walsh had a routine. No one could have deciphered Dwight's code but him and he had it all written down there in that little book. They sat around the table and he told them what all that shit meant. He pointed to the notations he'd made, "See here? Sunday mornings while her kids are at Sunday school and her husband is leading a men's bible study, he and the librarian slip in the library and fuck each-others brains out. Bein' the librarian and all, she's got the key."

It was Abe, "The library?! No shit? I guess I gotta start readin' more books."

Merle couldn't help himself, "Shit, ya know how ta read? I never woulda guessed it."

"Fuck you Big Dixon."

"Fuck you Red."

Dwight went on, "Speaking of redheads, ya know that pretty little redheaded gal that works over at Joe's Barbecue Pit? He visits her every Tuesday night. She lets him have what he's after right there in the back of the patrol car. It don't seem much like true love but they do seem satisfied after."

They were all shaking their heads and snickering and Dwight flipped by a couple of pages. Again he pointed at the notes. He had everyone's attention and he liked that, he was on a roll, "It's the sheriff's woman though, that's the one he can't seem to get enough of. He's by their place first thing Monday mornings. It used to be right after the school bus came but now that school's out it's right after grandma comes ta take the kid for the day and the sheriff heads into the station. Wednesday evenings the sheriff and the kid have a boys' night out. While they're off having pizza and bowling the Deputy goes down on Miz Grimes. I'm sure she's his favorite cuz then on Saturdays, if the sheriff takes the boy fishing or he's got a ball game, the Deputy's busy puttin' it to the sheriff's wife. Besides all that, there's the random babes he meets at the bar and takes for a spin. That scumbag must take a buttload a vitamins."

Abe didn't know for sure which he was more of, pissed or jealous. "When does the sumbitch work? Fuck that, when does he sleep?"

Daryl was just shaking his head, "What the fuck man, why's he after Beth if he's got all these other chicks on the line?"

Merle was agitated. He liked a roll in the hay as much as the next guy but this business of messing with a man's wife was crossing a line he didn't believe any man should cross. "This right here tells ya the kinda shitbag he is. The sheriff's s'posedly his good bud and he's screwin' the dude's old lady on the regular. He's one a them guys who wants ta prove he can, wants ta get away with sumthin'. Ya watch, he'll be droppin' all these women soon an gettin' himself a brand new string of fresh ones." Then that big cheesy smile spread across his face, "Unless little brother puts a stop to him. What ya got Abe?"

"Good news for Little Dixon. Rosita heard through the county grapevine the Deputy's gonna be leavin' on his vacation comin' up in 10 days. Word is he's headin' down to Daytona, probably going after a tan and something new and strange."

They got it ironed out. The plan was going into play just ten days later. Daryl would catch up to him, surprise him on his trip to Daytona. Deputy Dawg would never make it as far as the state line before the lesson was taught.

The discussion they'd had, the things Dwight had said, and knowing the plan would happen soon was making the Biker feel buzzed. He didn't even give it a thought, he went to Flower's place right from Road Dust.

He knocked and she asked, "Who is it?"

He answered back, "It's just me Flower, your favorite Biker." When she opened the door he went from serious to seriously turned on. She had on some new little nightie and robe thing and it was short, silky and thin. It had his mind going and his body reacting. He walked in the doorway, his arms wrapping around her waist and hers around his neck and he carried her in like that. Nudging the door shut behind him with a shoulder.

They both followed their instinct as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist and he carried her through the beaded curtain to the bed. He was high on her, ready for her. He'd been ready for her since the first time he saw her but now it wasn't all lust. It was far more than just the physical craving, he had honest feelings for Flower.

He lay her down and he lay with her, their bodies pressed close together and their kisses hot and deep. He hadn't thought about it, it simply went like it went when he told her. He slowly moved his lips away from hers just far enough to say, "I love ya Flower."

She felt the happy tears in her eyes, "I love you too Daryl." The words they spoke added to the heat and the kisses got even more impassioned. His hands began to roam her body and hers grasped at him, trying to bring him even closer to her.

He pulled back again, "I want ya Flower but I don't wanna push ya and I ain't got nuthin' with me ta protect ya."

Her hands clasped his face, "I want you too Daryl. I'm so ready to go to that place with you. Can I stay with you at your house this weekend?" He drew her so close it almost hurt but it also felt so good, "Hell yes." Then he looked in her eyes, "I promise I'ma do everythin' I can ta make it special for ya Beth. You're the only woman I ever cared for this way and I don't want no one else, never."

He stayed a while longer and they played a while longer but he knew he couldn't let it go any further. He knew she wasn't on that birth control pill that so many chicks were taking now, and he wasn't going to risk getting her pregnant.

He kissed her goodbye and left her with the promise, "I gotta hang with Merle tomorrow night but I'll call ya when I get home. If it's okay I'll come by right from work on Wednesday."

"Of course it's okay, I can't wait."

There was one more long slow kiss before he told her, "I love ya Flower. See ya Wednesday."

* * *

She wanted to cook for them so she hurried right home from work Wednesday and got the chicken frying and the potatoes in the pot. The food was coming right along, everything would be ready by the time he arrived. When she glanced up at the clock it was already 4:45. That was late for him, when he came right from work he was always there by 4:30.

She'd just put the fried chicken in a baking pan and put it in the oven to stay warm when there was a knock on her door. She didn't even think about it, didn't hesitate, she opened the door with a big smile fully expecting to see her Biker standing there.

00

An hour before quitting time he discovered it, there was trouble with the batch. Some kind of contamination. He had to figure out what the hell it was and how the hell it got in his batch of concrete. He had that part figured out almost immediately, the batch wasn't just contaminated it had been deliberately tampered with and he was pissed. Not only was the batch ruined, now he had to make sure the crew got the equipment properly cleaned and that everything was ready for new batches the next day. When the whistle blew at quitting time it was clear he wasn't getting out of there quite yet.

He was going to be late getting to Flower's place. He would have called her but he knew by the time he walked to the payphone in the breakroom and back he'd just be adding time. Besides, he was sure the line of guys waiting to call home was a mile long by now.

He finally got out of there just before five, hopped on the bike and busted ass to her place.

00

She didn't even have a moment to realize what was going on before Shane put both hands on her shoulders and pushed her hard. She heard the front door slam and the lock engage as she was falling backwards to the floor.

He was standing astride her, his cowboy boots digging into her sides so hard she thought her ribs would crack. She was already terrified and then he added to that terror, "I'm sick and fucking tired of your games you stuck-up little bitch. I know you've been playing with me, parading that bastard all over town and giving him what you should be giving me. Guess what? The game's over. I'm not playing along anymore. I'm here to get what you owe me."

She'd never been one to yell at anyone but she yelled at him, "No! Never! I'd rather die than let you touch me! Get out! Just get out Shane!"

"Sure I'll leave you alone biker slut, no problem, right after I get what I came for." As he spoke he was unbuckling his pants and then he knelt, now it was his knees pressed into her sides as he started undoing her pants. She was fighting him as hard as she could, trying to kick, slap and bite her way free of him, whatever might get him away from her, but she was no match for his strength and he simply laughed, "Calm down bitch. If you relax it won't hurt as much, shit you might even have some fun."

Someone else had pulled up to the curb in front of her place just in time to see the door slam shut. The rider knew something wasn't right, Beth Greene wasn't the type to be slamming doors. He jumped off the bike and hurried to the door. Putting his ear to it he heard the commotion inside. He knew if he kicked the thick wood door he'd be more likely to break his foot than kick it open. Instead he reached in his back pocket for the small set of tools and the lock was picked in seconds.

He pulled his knife from the sheath in his boot, threw the door open and grabbed the Deputy from behind. As he held the blade of the knife to Shane's throat he warned, "Get your ass up and outta here while ya still can you piece a shit motherfucker." The chickenshit Deputy did just that but not before throwing the threat her way, "I'll be back."

Just before she broke down and started to cry she looked at her rescuer and managed to choke out, "What are you doing here?" She was freaking him out and just as he was trying to calm her with, "Beth it's okay, he's gone. Don't cry cuz, well just don't…" someone else came through the door.

The gruff voice was loud and filled with rage, "Beth! You alright? What the fuck happened?" And then Daryl was kneeling by her side and cradling her in his arms. All she could manage to do was cry into his chest. He looked to the other biker, "Dwight? The fuck man?"

"It was Deputy Shithead. He was trying to…well you know what he was trying to do. I pulled my knife and he ran off with his pants down around his knees like the chickenshit pussy he is."

Daryl looked at him, "He didn't…"

"Nah, I got here before that happened but it was clear that's what he was planning."

He'd never been as enraged as he was in that moment but she was crying so hard and he knew she'd been through hell. He didn't want to upset her anymore. It took everything he had to try and sound calm when he told Dwight, "I'm goin'. Ya stay here and take care a Beth 'til I get back."

"Yeah sure, no problem. I got it covered man."

"No Daryl, no, please don't go, _please_." She knew what he had in mind and she was scared she'd never see him again. She started crying harder.

His hands cupped her face and he tried his best to keep his voice low and reassuring, "Flower, you're my lady and it's my job ta make sure he don't ever bother ya again."

He looked at Dwight, "Remind me, it's Wednesday night, the kid and his old man go bowling, right?"

"Yep, every Wednesday night. The Deputy was probably planning to go to the sheriff's when he left here."

Before the Biker left he picked her up and carried her to the little bed. "I love ya flower. I'll be back after while. You'll see, everythin's gonna be just fine." He wished he believed what he said.

He got on the bike and rushed to his house. He retrieved the locked box from the shelf in his closet, stuck the gun in his waistband, got back on the bike and headed to the sheriff's.

00

 **A/N We had some great moments, especially the I Love Yous, but we all knew something bad was bound to happen eventually. Please leave me a comment. If you'd like to check it out the chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs bethylmethbrick and gneebee. I hope to see you all back here next Friday for more of _Flower Power_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N As always, I thank you all so much. We pick up right where we left off and I hope you like where it goes.**

00

She was badly shaken from both the Deputy's assault and the fact that Daryl was out there now and looking for blood. She couldn't see any way this could turn out to be anything but bad. Dwight was freaking a little himself, he didn't know what the hell to do or say to calm her down.

When Sherry cried, and it was real rare, she was a silent cryer. He didn't like it but it didn't get him all sketched like this out-loud and mournful crying of Flower's. It also got him distracted and he lost track of what he should have done twenty minutes earlier, call Merle. "Hey uh Beth if it's okay can I use this pink phone here?"

She just nodded and then blew her nose for what he was sure must be the fiftieth time that evening. He dialed the number while thinking about just what the hell he'd say. He sure as shit didn't want to get her tripping again so he tried to talk as low as possible when he told Merle the way it had all came down. Merle was pissed and then worried when Dwight told him his little brother split like a bat out of hell and was gunning for the Deputy. "Where was he headin'?" Big Brother asked.

"He's on his way ta get a gun and get ta the sheriff's place." Merle told Dwight to stay put with Beth for now, he was on his way to Grimes'.

Even though Sherry was pulling a shift down at the Daisy Café she still liked to know her husband's whereabouts so he asked, "Ya mind if I make one more call? Gotta check in with my old lady." Once he'd done his duty he had a mind to ask the hippie chick about that chicken he smelled. Someone may as well eat.

Again Flower just nodded.

In the meantime Daryl had ridden to the Grimes' neighborhood and parked his bike at the end of a dead end road, about four blocks from the sheriff's house. He figured there was no way out of getting caught and no way out of doing time, but that didn't stop him from trying. He did his best to keep out of sight as he made his way to the Grimes' place, dodging street lights and hopping fences.

He knew the sheriff's woman probably locked the front door as soon as the Deputy arrived so he planned to give the kitchen door a try first. He was silent as he snuck over the sheriff's back fence, and just as he suspected the kitchen door was unlocked and the Biker quietly slipped in the house.

He didn't know the layout but he didn't need to, he simply followed the sounds the lovers were making. His back was pressed against the hallway wall, one foot at a time slipping silently sideways in front of the other as he crept toward their sounds. What came next was something he never could have anticipated.

The Biker had been an instinctual hunter for years and as such his hearing was fine-tuned. He heard the faint sound when the bolt slowly turned and the front door opened. Whoever it was they were being very careful, deliberately trying to go undetected. Daryl stayed where he was in the dark hallway pressed as close as he could get to the wall. He slowed his breathing and remained motionless. The sounds of whoever had entered were soft, the creek of a floorboard here, a light footfall there. He remained calm as whoever it was approached and he waited for his moment, ready to act.

He saw the dull beam of a flashlight along the floor as the intruder stepped from what must have been the living room into the hall ahead of him. Except it wasn't an intruder at all, it was the sheriff himself. The Biker stayed where he was unmoving and quiet as he waited to see what the lawman had in mind. He watched as the sheriff silently walked to the door at the end of the hall and just as silently one hand pulled a gun from his waistband while the other wrapped around the doorknob.

Within seconds the bedroom door flew open, a man's voice yelled "what the fuck!" as a woman shrilly screamed and the sheriff fired two rounds. The woman screamed again only this time she yelled, "Rick! What did you do! Rick!"

It all seemed to come down in an instant and the biker knew immediately what had happened. He rushed the sheriff, surprising him from behind and grabbing the gun from his hand before Rick Grimes could react. "Ya don't wanna kill her sheriff, she's your boy's Mama. It's done."

The sheriff seemed to break then as the reality of what just happened hit him hard. His head was hanging down and his emotions were welling up. Arms still firmly holding the sheriff in place Daryl looked to the woman. She was covered in the blood of her lover as he lay partially on top of her and most definitely dead. "Ya okay? Ya get hit?"

"I'm not hit. Who the hell are you?"

"That don't matter right now. We gotta think."

She was near hysterics and also full of rage, "There's nothing to think about. Rick did this, he killed his best friend."

The Biker had no patience for her and less sympathy, "If he was your man's best friend he wouldn't be in the sack with you. Maybe ya need a dose of what's really real lady. Your lover man there was just over at my lady's house, he tried ta rape her and he woulda if he didn't get scared off."

Her eyes got huge and she shook her head, "No, that can't be right, he loved me. He told me, he promised me we were going to have a wonderful new life together. I…I…I…"

Daryl was angry, she'd cheated on her husband and there was no excusing that, not in his world. Maybe he went a little rough but he was pumping adrenaline himself, still pissed about what had happened to Beth and still wanting to lash out at something or someone. She made the perfect target and he shrugged, "Well he probably did love ya in his way. He loved half the women in town and was ballin' em all on the regular, like a sex schedule, same as he done with you." Then he gave her the biggest, nastiest dose of reality he had, "Shit even if he'da done what he tried with my lady I'm sure he woulda still come over here ta get a taste from you. That's the man ya chose lady and that ain't no kind a man."

Finally the sheriff spoke but not to his wife, he spoke to the Biker, "When Hershel Greene called me that day I started keeping my eye on Shane. I'd follow him here and there just like he was following you and Beth. That's how I found out what was going on in my own home. Tonight I had my boy in the car ready to go for pizza but I couldn't. I couldn't stomach the idea of what I knew was going to go on here happening one more time. I hit the wall Dixon. I lost control and now I'm going to end up in prison. The worst part is I won't get to see Carl grow up."

That's when the boy's Mama finally thought to ask, "Where's Carl?"

The sheriff still wasn't looking at his wife. He looked at Daryl and the Biker could see the man's pain, the sadness and the confusion were there in the sheriff's eyes when he said, "I took my son to my Mother's, ordered pizza for everyone and told him I'd be back soon, that I'd forgotten something. I really fucked up man, but I had to. I had to."

"Nah, we're gonna fix this. And lady, now that ya know what kind a scumbag ya been messin' with you're gonna go along with the story."

Daryl's wheels were spinning, fine tuning the idea he had. He questioned the sheriff, "Is that your duty gun or your throw away?"

"My duty gun."

"So ya carry all the time?"

"Yeah. As the sheriff I'm supposed to be willing and able to protect the citizens at all times." Daryl was relieved, that was perfect. The sheriff had a reason to have the gun on him.

Their eyes were trained on the Biker as he chewed at the side of his thumb, nodded a couple of times and laid it out plain and simple. "Here's how it all came down. My buddy was s'posed ta meet up with me after work at my lady's house. I's runnin' behind on accounta workin' some O.T. My buddy gets ta her door and hears her screamin', busts in and scares the Deputy off just before I get there. When I do get there my lady's freakin' out and cryin' and my friend tells me what happened. I knew she and her Daddy both asked ya ta keep an eye on Shane Walsh, he wouldn't leave her alone and they were scared what he might do."

"Anyway, I rode over here ta tell ya myself exactly what happened. I's fired up and I's gonna demand ya throw the sumbitch in jail just like ya would any other pervert. I got ta the front door and was just about ta knock when I heard your wife screamin' bloody murder. I knew sumthin' was real wrong and I's about ta kick the door in and try ta help her when here you come runnin' in from your car. If anyone asks why you was comin' back just say ya forgot your wallet."

"Ya seen your wife cryin' and screamin' and tryin' ta fight that sumbitch off. Ya also seen the Deputy had his fist raised just about ta punch her. You reacted, ya had ta protect her." Then he looked to Lori Grimes, "You're gonna go along with it all cuz ya know ya done wrong here lady. It's about time ya backed the right man's play."

The sheriff was just staring at the Biker, incredulous, "That's a helluva story, how'd you come up with that outta nowhere?"

"Most of its true, some of it's mostly true and ya know my family sheriff, I's raised by a pack a bullshitters."

It was about that time the Biker glanced over and saw big brother noiselessly step in the hall, he went to have a word with him. Merle laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and Daryl explained, "It's all cool brother and I'll tell ya the whole story when I'm done here. For now I'll tell ya the Deputy's dead an I'm in the clear but I need ya ta do two things for me."

"Anythin' kid."

"Before the infantry arrives take my gun. No need for me ta get caught with that. And I need ya ta move my bike here in front a the house, so it looks like I rode straight here. It's parked at the dead end on Sycamore four blocks east."

"Done. Call me." The brothers did something then they seldom did. They shared a quick embrace and Merle was gone.

"Alright then, is everyone straight on their story?" Shit he wondered, when did he start acting like the leader?

Rick went first, "Yeah, yeah it could work."

His wife nodded, "Yes, okay. I…well…I'm so sorry." She started crying again but Daryl just couldn't seem to work up an ounce of sympathy for her. All his sympathy went to the sheriff, the sheriff's boy, and his pretty Flower waiting for him back at her place.

Daryl went to the phone hanging on the kitchen wall and called the sheriff's station, "Yeah, there's been a shootin' at the sheriff's house. Better send a deputy and a guy from the morgue." He listened and answered, "Yeah, Daryl Dixon and yeah, I'm here now and no, the sheriff ain't hurt. He's fine and so's his wife. Yeah, we're waitin' on ya."

Then he called Flower's house. Dwight answered and he told him how the story was to go and to be sure and get Beth clear on it. Then he spoke to his lady, "Sorry Flower, sorry for what happened and sorry I left ya like I did. Everything's done though and we're gonna be alright. Most of all I wanna tell ya I love ya. Dwight's gonna give ya the story. I'll see ya real soon. Don't cry no more, we're good."

That's when the sheriff finally thought to ask, "Why? Why are you doing this, covering for us?"

"When you're calmed down some you'll start wonderin' why the hell I's here in the first place. I'll tell ya. He tried ta harm my lady. What he done tonight was the last straw. I come here ta kill him myself but ya beat me to it. I owe ya man."

The two men stood, locking eyes for just a moment and the sheriff quietly said, "Thanks brother."

* * *

Lori had to go to the hospital and get checked over while the sheriff and Daryl were escorted to the station. Another deputy had been dispatched to pick up Beth and Dwight and bring them in for questioning.

First everyone had to wait a few minutes because when the Biker and Flower saw each-other they hurried to one another, grabbed on and couldn't seem to let go. She was crying again and he was comforting her. There wasn't a man in the room with the balls to break it up.

Because Rick Grimes was the county sheriff and involved in the incident none of his own staff could do the interviewing. An independent investigator was sent over from Smithton County.

The fact of the matter was though, no one really questioned whether or not the story they all told was true. There was no big crime scene investigation because no one had reason to suspect the story that the sheriff, his wife and the Biker told was anything but the truth. Rick Grimes was a good sheriff who'd never done anything questionable. He was honest, fair and a real family man. He was well-liked by both his staff and the citizenry. No one thought to doubt him.

Shane on the other hand, had a reputation as being insatiable when it came to women. Now it appeared he'd crossed a line and crossed over into criminal territory. What man in the heat of the moment wouldn't react the way the sheriff had? He was doing what any good man would do, defending his wife and the sanctity of his home.

It would turn out that the sheriff did not get charged and in fact his popularity and respect around town grew. Six months later his wife would have a little girl. No one ever put two and two together, they assumed the baby was the sheriffs' because of the timing. A year after the incident the sheriff and his wife would quietly divorce and she'd leave town, leaving her children behind to be raised by their father. Again, the sheriff's popularity increased. Everyone agreed, he was such a good man. All folks really wondered was what in the world was wrong with Lori Grimes and her thinking?

There were only a handful of people who knew the truth about how it all came down, and who were sure who the baby's daddy most likely was; Beth, Daryl, Merle, Abe, Dwight, the sheriff and Lori Grimes. None of them would ever speak of it again.

For the moment though Beth and Daryl finally left the sheriff's station at four in the morning. As they rode to her house he was sure she'd never held onto him so tightly. When they walked in the door he told her, "I ain't lettin' ya stay here alone. Pack a bag Flower, you're comin' home with me." She didn't argue.

By the time they got to his place all she could think about was getting in the shower and scrubbing off all memories of Shane Walsh. While she showered he called his shift supervisor and gave him a brief rundown of why he couldn't be at work that morning. The boss man understood, he needed to get his lady settled and get some sleep. It was the first time the Biker had ever called out of work but he just couldn't leave her.

He made a quick call to his brother next, giving him the run down. Merle simply said, "Good on you little brother. Meetin' Monday night. Bring your Sweet One, she can hang with Carol."

Just as he hung up the phone she came walking out of the bathroom in her robe and nightie. She looked so small and so vulnerable it made him want Shane Walsh to die again for what he'd almost done. He held her close and it was more a comfort to them both than it was romantic. He told her she needed to call off work, "Ya ain't gonna work today, not after what happened and no sleep. I ain't havin' it Flower."

Again she didn't argue, she called Mrs. Neidermeyer and gave her a brief version of the story. "Yes, yes I'm fine. No, he didn't…no I was saved from that. Yes, I'll be there tomorrow."

Then she made the hardest call, she called her Mama and Daddy. She knew the story of what had taken place at the sheriff's would be buzzing through the town grapevine in no time, and she wanted them to hear the facts from her before they got some half-truth version. Of course they wanted her to come home right then but she made a choice, "No, I'm sorry, not now. Daryl's taking care of me and I really just need to eat and sleep." Her eyes glanced up at Daryl questioning, "I'm sure we can come out later this afternoon and you can see for yourselves I'm alright." Daryl nodded in agreement.

He hurried and showered and when he came out of the bathroom he was wearing only his boxers. He looked so good and she was so grateful to him for all he'd done and for how good he was to her. Even though she wasn't at all used to seeing a man walk around the house in his shorts, she was happy to see he was comfortable going shirtless in front of her. He kissed her cheek and said, "We're goin' ta bed real soon but first ya need ta eat and so do I. You just sit here on the couch, I'll cook us sumthin'."

For the first time that morning she disagreed, "No. We'll cook together."

"Backtalkin' me Flower? Keepin' me in my place?" He'd sounded tough but then he laughed, "Good. I like it when ya get that way. C'mon then, I'm starved."

That's when she remembered, "I cooked you such a nice dinner last night, darn."

He stopped, hugged her and whispered, "I'm sorry Flower, sorry I missed that and sorry I wasn't there when that sumbitch showed up. I'm thinkin' though, we're gonna have lotsa nice dinners together girl. Lots."

They had a simple breakfast of eggs and grits, hurried to do the dishes and hurried even faster to get to bed. They were physically and emotionally drained. They didn't even give it a thought, it seemed the natural thing to do. They crawled in his bed and he held her in his arms as he whispered, "I love ya Flower, I promise I ain't ever gonna let anyone hurt ya again."

"I love you too."

And they were out.

00

 **A/N The Deputy got his due and without Daryl going to prison. Please leave a comment / review and let me know your thoughts. To see the chapter photo check my blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back here next week for more of _Flower Power_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks for reading along and for all the great comments. When we left our couple it was at the end of a very long day and night. The Deputy is gone for good and Bethyl are together at Daryl's. In his bed. What could possibly happen next?**

00

He woke some time around noon and he smiled when he realized why, Flower was in his arms. Her back was pressed against his chest and her hair was tickling his nose. He liked the feeling. That wasn't all of it though. He was hard and it wasn't just morning wood, he was ready for her.

He nuzzled into her hair and began softly kissing her neck as his finger moved lightly along her shoulder, slipping the strap of her nightie down. He kissed his way along the silky skin, then slowly worked his lips back across her shoulder and up by her ear. It was all so warm and sensual and she felt herself easing back even closer to him while murmuring a contented "mmm" as he nibbled at the lobe. He thought he knew the answer when he asked, "Is it the weekend yet?"

She was sleepy and it took her a moment to realize what he was asking. When she did she didn't have to give it any thought, "Yes, if you want it to be then I want it to be too."

Her answer caught him by surprise, he thought he'd just been wishful thinking. He was stoked but also a little nervous. He wanted to make certain she knew exactly what he was asking. "Ya sure Beth? Ya sure ya wanna get next ta me…ya want me in that way? Now?"

She'd waited a long time for this and she'd made him wait. She'd been trying so hard to be the same "good girl" she'd always been. Things were different now though. What happened with the Deputy had her thinking how dramatically everything could change and it only took an instant. She loved Daryl, Daryl loved her. Why was she denying them both this expression of that love?

He'd wanted her for so long he was having a little trouble believing she was really ready for this with him. Then she rolled over and her still sleepy eyes were looking into his as she smiled so sweetly and a little shyly, "I'm sure Daryl. I'm tired of waiting for something I've known I wanted all along." He didn't know what to say or if he should say anything at all, so he didn't speak. Instead he kissed her. There was passion but it was so much more than just that. She felt the love in his kiss. That's what always made everything with him so special for her. It wasn't just that he told her he loved her, it was the many ways he showed her his love.

He took a long look at her and he dug everything he saw. Her hair was a mess of out of control curls and he couldn't keep his fingers from combing through the golden disaster. While his fingers played in the curls his lips moved along her jawline, slowly followed the soft curve of her neck and then kissed their way back to her ear. She owned his heart and she'd given hers to him. He didn't take those things lightly. He felt both the pleasure and the pressure of being her "first." He stopped his kissing only long enough to whisper what was in his heart, "I wanna make ya happy it was me ya picked Flower."

She held his face in her hands while she told him, "I knew almost from the first time I saw you, it could only ever be you Daryl."

Her words stoked the flames of the fire already burning inside him as his hand slipped inside her nightie. The sensation of his strong working man's hand skimming along the soft and delicate skin of her tummy and breast was such a sexy contrast and both of their bodies reacted. He grew harder and she felt the wetness between her legs spread as their flesh seemed to tingle. There was a heat that flowed not only through them but between them. She marveled at his skill as he slipped her nightie off before she could even completely grasp what he was doing.

His body was pressed so close to hers she could feel the warmth radiating off his skin as his lips and tongue teased at her breast. His open hand was lightly stroking her thigh and along the curve of her bottom and the suggestive touching made her crave more of him. More of his touching, more of his tongue, more of his lips. The sensuality of the physical combined with knowing the man who was touching her was a man she loved and trusted added to her pleasure, and deepened her desire to take this step with him.

His tongue was flicking across her taut nipple, teasing her and making her feel even more aroused, and then he raised his head and smiled up at her, "Ya got the prettiest and sweetest little boobs Flower, I dig everything about em." He wasn't especially eloquent but it didn't matter, it was all about what he said, not how he said it. His mouth again engulfed the breast and what he was doing felt so good and with the words he'd said she soon forgot how self-conscious she'd always been about her size. He seemed to be happily satisfied as he sucked hungrily and his tongue played across her nipple.

Her hands began to rub along his back, clutching lightly at the scarred skin. Right away she felt him tense and he leaned up, "Flower, it's…that shit's just a turn off."

"Not for me. Its proof of just how strong you are and that turns me on. I love all of you Daryl." Knowing she wasn't turned off turned him on even more. He was ready for more of her and his fingers moved to tease and tickle the insides of her thighs. It was a sensation she'd never experienced and she let out a soft, "Oh…" followed by a sexy little moan as she held him tighter. She didn't resist as he slipped her panties off, then rolled on his back just long enough to pull his boxers off.

She'd always been so modest. She didn't even like other women, not even her Mama or her sister seeing her naked, but there was no hiding from his eyes. The sun was streaming in on either side of the window shade and she knew he could see her body every bit as well as she could see his. She felt so much more at ease when he looked at her and smiled, "Ya got the prettiest little body girl, I dig it." His body was beautiful, so strong and so masculine. The way his muscles appeared to tighten and relax as his arms and hands moved caused the wetness between her legs to surge.

She was both fascinated and intimidated at the sight of his engorged manhood. Even though she was sure she wanted to take this step with him she was apprehensive. She wondered how in the world it would fit, and if it did how could it possibly feel good?

Her mind didn't stay there though. His lips, his tongue and even his nose continued teasing her breasts and then she felt his finger slip into the wetness between her legs. For just a moment it took her breath away and he worried, "Am I hurtin' ya Flower?"

"No, no it's…no don't. Don't stop."

He couldn't help himself, he smiled, "I can't."

Her words further heightened his desire and as she relaxed into his touch he found that small sensitive bump. He began rubbing it in a way that was getting her more and more turned on. Now she completely forgot all those worries about things fitting and feeling good, she was certain she wanted to feel him in her and she was sure now it was going to feel good.

While his fingers continued to work what she was sure must be some kind of magic, his lips moved from her breast and he began kissing his way up her chest, along her collarbones and her throat to her ear. His breath was warm and moist as he huskily whispered, "Everythin' about ya looks and feels so good ta me Flower. I ain't goin' nowhere girl. I love ya for real."

All she could manage to respond was, "mmm…I love you, always." He was pressing his body into hers just a little harder, rubbing himself against her as he kissed her with a mix of tenderness and passion. The movement of his fingers inside her intensified while the pad of his thumb worked circles on that sensitive little bump that she was sure must hold all of her nerve endings.

She felt herself start to tremble more and more as if she were cold, but she wasn't cold at all. Everything felt warm and tingly and she was starting to feel something happening, like she'd lost control of her own body. She was squirming and her hips began to rise up and she didn't have power over any of it. She couldn't help making low moaning noises and she was experiencing such an intense craving for more and more of his touch, certain she could never get enough. She heard herself tell him, "Daryl, Daryl I…"

Her reaction to his touching turned him on even more and his fingers went a little deeper and their movement and the movement of his thumb were a little faster and a little more urgent as he encouraged her, "Come for me Flower, come for me." Her heart was pounding and she couldn't seem to get enough air. Her whole being shook as if she was having some kind of spasm and she gripped him more tightly. It didn't even seem like her voice when she called, "Oh, oh, Daryl, oh, oh my gawd," and then there was the most delicious release. She came so hard she was sure she'd pass out and then her body became limp and weak. She couldn't quite catch her breath and she was certain her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest.

He held her to him, softly and slowly rubbing his palm up and down her back, "I'm so jazzed I could make that happen for ya. Love ya so much Flower."

He gave her a minute to catch her breath and then his lips were on the warm damp skin of her neck where he nuzzled, licked and softly sucked. He didn't dwell too long though, soon he was spreading kisses over her whole body while her fingers wound in his hair. In a low raspy voice she kept repeating, "Daryl, oh Daryl."

The feel of his lips kissing what seemed like every inch of her body made her smile and it also refueled her passion. His lips moved lower, kissing along her tummy and then her pelvic bones, and then his body slipped between her legs and his mouth was buried in her wetness. She was startled, "Daryl! What are you doing?!"

His head lifted and he looked at her with a mischievous little smile, "I'm just havin' some fun and if ya let me, I think it's gonna be fun for you too." Before she could respond his tongue and his lips got busy and she forgot everything except him and how good he made her feel.

She couldn't seem to make herself just lay back and enjoy what he was doing. Her upper body was rising up and her legs were shaking all over, while her fingers tugged at his hair. His arms slipped around her thighs, holding her steady and she was sure he'd buried his face deeper. She felt herself go back to that place where he'd taken her earlier. Her breathing was rapid and her heart was beating so hard, and then he moved.

He reached over and took a small packet from the drawer of the bedside table opened it and she saw him slip the rubber on, and then he was above her. His mouth was on her breast again, licking and teasing and then he shifted enough to look her in the eyes before giving her a slow, deep kiss. He was propped on one hand, the other hand lightly stroking her hair when he told her, "I love ya Flower, I never loved any woman but you and I never will. I'ma do everythin' I can not ta hurt ya," whatever fear she'd had was gone. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

She felt the tip teasing at her and then she felt him slipping slowly into her. The sensation startled her and he asked, "Okay?"

"Yes, yes." She felt the movement of his hips as he very slowly rocked up and down, gently entering her just a little at a time. All the while he was kissing her lips or her throat or nibbling at her ear and whispering, "It's all gonna feel so good Flower, you'll see." At least he hoped he could make it that way for her. He pushed more deeply and she felt it and she knew what had happened and so did he. The cherry had been popped. She'd let out a little squeal, it hurt. Not terrible, but a little. He was worried, she could tell by the tone of his voice, "Ya okay? Ya need me ta stop?" He hoped like hell she wouldn't say yes but if she did he would.

"I want this." Her words excited him more but he wanted to be careful with her. He was slow and easy as he moved in her until he felt her body begin to move with his. He was stoked when she started keeping rhythm with him and he knew she was into it. He quickened the pace just a little while his mouth went back to nipping and sucking at her breasts. When he felt her soft hands clasp onto his ass as if she was trying to pull him deeper, he gave her what she wanted. All of him.

"Oh, oh Daryl…"

"Still okay?"

"So good." They both fully relaxed then and gave into the pleasure of what they were doing together. It wasn't just her first time. It was his first time too. The first time he'd ever been with a woman he loved and the first time he'd ever been someone's first.

He was moving inside her while softly nestling his face in the curve of her neck when she felt his open palms slip under her back, and then slide down to grasp her ass. She had the sense he was lifting her low body up a little and his strokes were a little harder and the sensation was startling. It felt so good as he seemed to push so deeply into her and she heard the smile in his voice when he whispered, "I think I hit bottom Flower." He wasn't just deeper, now it felt as if with each stroke his body was rubbing harder against that sensitive little nub. That was when she sensed it happening once more, and this time she knew exactly what was going to happen and that made it even better.

This man, he did this to her. He took her breath away and he set her trembling body on fire while causing her heart to race; and it was all so perfect as her body went from a quiver to a quake and she let herself go while calling out his name, "Daryl…Daryl…"

He pulled her closer, his muscles all seeming to tighten at once as his body stiffened. His face was buried in her neck and he was pumping into her so much harder and so much faster, and as he hoarsely called out, "Beth, damn Beth," suddenly his whole body got rigid and then it relaxed as his release came and they collapsed into each other.

As they lay together, his arms around her and her head on his chest he told her, "I don't know what I'da done if anythin' woulda happened to ya Flower. I don't even wanna think about it, I just know I couldn't a gone on."

She lifted her head up enough to look in his eyes, "Don't say that Daryl. Don't. You're the strongest and bravest person I know. You could survive anything."

"Maybe I could if you were with me."

He didn't want to leave her laying there in bed, but he had to and he knew why. "Be right back." He knew there would be a mess and there was. Blood from her and cum from them both. He cleaned himself up and brought her back a warm washcloth, but he didn't give it to her. He wanted to do this for her. "We're both gonna need another shower but this'll help," he smiled. At first she was embarrassed to have him cleaning her but it was such a loving gesture and again, it was the things he did and the way he cared for her that really showed his love.

They only spent a few more minutes enjoying the warmth of this time together. They had to shower and get to the farm. Her folks were worried and he wanted them to see for themselves that their daughter was okay. That's when the thought struck him, he'd just had sex with their daughter. He'd never had to look anyone's Daddy in the eye after doing what he and Beth just did.

00

 **A/N We knew something was going to happen in that bed. Please leave a comment / review. If you'd like to see the chapter photo of our couple it's on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I thank you all so much for reading along and I hope to see you back next Friday for more of _Flower Power_. Until then remember, All You Need is Love and I love ya large! xo gneebee  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N We had a big chapter last week and I appreciated hearing from you. Now we're off to the farm - hang on...**

00

It should have been all mellow but he was feeling kind of uptight. His mind had been working overtime trying hard to convince him everything was cool. Shit, they visited with her folks a lot and it was always chill, no big deal. Besides, it wasn't like what they'd done was going to be written on their faces or something. What the hell was his problem? Guilt? Maybe. But why? It wasn't anything he should feel guilty about. It's what people in love did. That's right, at least he and Beth were in love. Half the people doing it barely knew each other's name. He'd been that way himself before he met Beth Greene, not anymore. And for crissake they were old enough to do what they wanted. He was 27 and she was 22, her folks had to expect they'd get this close sooner or later. But yeah, there was the deal about them being her folks and being mighty old-fashioned and stuff.

Guilt and looking in her Daddy's eye were just a small part of what had his head spinning. They weren't even the big deal. The big deal was something he'd been thinking about damn near non-stop since before they even did what they did. The more he'd thought about it the more he felt like it was the way it ought to be. He was hers and she was his and they were in love. What the hell else mattered? He wanted her there with him. All the time.

The problem was he wasn't sure how to ask her to move in the little house with him. He figured there must be a way a guy went about that stuff, he just had no idea what that way was. It was something he never thought he'd ask any woman to do, not until Flower. Anyway, he decided that until he figured out how it was done he'd wait. It turned out he waited until they were almost out the kitchen door. That's when he stopped, took her in his arms and whispered, "I don't want ya goin' home ta your place Flower."

She was smiling and feeling all warm and in love and being loved, "Alright. I can spend another night with you."

One more night wasn't what he'd had in mind, but he left it at that. They could talk about it more when they got home from the farm. He'd make it clear what he hoped for then. For now he simply said, 'K, sounds bitchin. I want ya here with me."

"It's where I want to be too."

They got to the farm and her Mama and Daddy were waiting anxiously on the front porch. He could swear he felt the pain in their hearts as her Mama stood wringing her hands and her Daddy's hand rubbed along the back of his neck. He'd never seen two people look more nervous and worried. They took turns wrapping Flower up in their arms and holding on tight, reassuring themselves their girl was really there with them and she was okay. Then her Daddy looked in the Biker's eye and shook his hand, "Thank you son, thank you for keeping our daughter safe. We're blessed Beth has you in her life." Instant guilt. Shit. And it wasn't just that, the praise embarrassed him. He thought it best just to shrug and nod, he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

Then it was her Mama's turn and she hugged him and told him how grateful she was, "Thank the Good Lord you keep such a watchful eye on our daughter and that you have such wonderful friends. I knew you were a good man the day her car broke down and you brought her home to us. You keep proving me right. I'm so sorry you had to witness that terrible shooting. It must have been just awful."

He was trying real hard not to look her in the eye, "Thanks Ma'am. Yeah it was real bad but then everythin' about what was goin' on in the sheriff's bedroom was real bad. But Beth's fine and that's what matters most ta me. I'd do anything for her and I'd do anything I had ta do to keep her safe. I'm not lettin' anyone hurt her, ever. I love your daughter."

Beth was beaming, he'd just told her folks he loved her! Mama and Daddy were smiling at his admission too. Her Mama even raised up on her toes and kissed his cheek. Guilt.

* * *

They were both glad they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast because it appeared Annette Greene had been cooking all day. It must have been her southern hospitality mixed with a strong dose of nervous energy because the table was covered with food. She said they were having a celebration.

As they all sat to eat the young couple once more told their story of what had happened with the Deputy, Dwight, Daryl, the Sheriff and the Sheriff's wife. They hoped this would be the last time they ever had to tell it. Mama was shaking her head as she said once again, "Thank you Daryl. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to our sweet girl."

"I know Ma'am, I don't know what I'd do either so I'ma make sure that nuthin' ever does."

That's when Daddy said it, "Well I know I've made my decision about what's best for you Bethie. You need to just pack up and move back here with your Mama and me. A young woman has no business living alone it's just too dangerous."

The Biker flinched at her Daddy's words. This couldn't happen, she belonged with him. Then he felt her hand take his under the table and just her gentle touch gave him the shot of courage he needed to say what he thought, and how he felt, "Sir, Ma'am, I think ya know I got alotta respect for both of ya. I understand the way you're thinkin' cuz in a way it's what I'm thinkin' too. 'Cept I don't want Beth movin' back here. I want her movin' in with me."

Her hand was now squeezing the life right out of his and she was looking at him all wide-eyed, and also a little confused. She hadn't expected to hear that from him, but then he hadn't expected to say it. At least not like this, as some kind of announcement to her folks at her Mama's table. It wasn't his way to just speak his mind in a setting like this, but when her Daddy made his statement he left the Biker with no choice.

It wasn't that he wouldn't have talked to her folks about it but he'd hoped he and Beth would talk about it together first, privately. He loved her and he knew he needed her with him, the same as he needed air to breath. He couldn't just sit back and let it happen, he couldn't have her moving back home when he was so sure she belonged with him. "Sir I know ya always been the man in Beth's life ta love her and care for her, but that job's mine now. I was hopin' ta talk about it with Beth later tonight but since ya brought it up I gotta tell ya, I want Beth with me. I want ta be the one ta love and care for her."

She saw the looks on the faces of her parents and from somewhere deep within her Beth Greene found the courage to speak up for herself, "Daddy, Mama, you know I love you both so much. I'm blessed to have you for my parents, but I'm a woman now and I have to make my own decisions in life. This is something Daryl and I need to talk about and think about together. I hope you'll trust me to do what's right and what's best for me."

The Biker was a little stunned by what she said and also real proud of her. He'd never heard her take up for herself that way and he knew it was right. She was an adult the same as the rest of them. She didn't need him or anyone else to speak for her, she had it covered. But he still didn't know if it meant she agreed to give up her place and move in with him.

Annette Greene didn't miss much and she'd seen the subtle changes in the young couples' behavior that day. The way they'd been looking at each other she just knew something between them had changed. It was when the two women were alone in the kitchen doing dishes that Beth's Mama flat out asked her, "Bethie, Honey, have you and Daryl already been…intimate?"

Beth felt the color come up from her toes to the top of her head but she was honest. "Yes Mama, once."

Her Mother felt her heart ache for a moment but she stayed quiet, taking the time to think it through before she spoke. Beth kept busy looking down at the frying pan she was scrubbing waiting for what she worried was her Mama's wrath, or maybe even worse, a lecture, or the worst of all, her Mama's tears. None of that came, it was all motherly concern, "Was he, um, was he a gentleman? You're alright and everything? He protected you? You know what I mean, you're not going to get pregnant are you?"

"Mama please, this is so embarrassing I swear I'm going to drop dead right here. Yes, he was a gentleman and yes he protected me and no, I'm not going to get pregnant. Now can we please not talk about this right now?"

The day had been emotion-filled right from the start, from the minute they got that early-morning phone call from their daughter. That, combined with this new reality of her daughter taking this step with Daryl, and Daryl's announcement at the dinner table, it all hit Annette Greene. She got serious with Beth, "No, we won't stop talking about it quite yet. You know how I feel daughter. I'd always hoped you'd wait for marriage and I know that's what you'd always wanted too. I do understand though. When you're young and the love is there you get…anxious. Sometimes it seems impossible not to take the next step."

"I think the world of Daryl and I think you two are good together. I'm just not sure exactly what he meant. Is he asking you to marry him or is he just asking you to move in with him? You have to think about that. If he loves you enough to want you to move in with him and share his bed with him, don't you think he should love you enough to want to marry you?"

With that one question Beth's thoughts and feelings were all over the place. Mama had a point, shouldn't he love her that much? She was sure he did, didn't he? Did he mean he just wanted her to live in the little house with him, or was he asking for marriage? The more questions she asked herself the more confused she became. She even felt a little hurt, but she answered her Mama, "I'm sure that's one of the many things we're going to be talking about Mama." But she wasn't sure at all.

Daryl faced his own line of questioning from her Daddy just like he'd expected he would. He knew when he said his piece at the dinner table there would be an interrogation coming, just as soon as Beth and her Mama went in the kitchen.

It struck him as kind of a funny thing that it didn't get him all pissed off. He didn't care for questioning and accusations, but there were a couple of reasons why he was mellow about it this time. For one, he wanted what he wanted with Beth. He'd do whatever he had to do for it to happen, including having her Daddy rake his ass over the coals.

He also didn't want to hurt or disappoint her folks. They were good people and he wanted them to be okay with him and Beth being together. It was important to him for Beth's sake, he didn't want to come between her and her family. No matter what though, he wasn't giving up. As far as he was concerned there was only one person he'd let stop him from having this with her, that was Beth herself. If she said no he wouldn't have a choice, he'd accept it.

Just as he suspected her Daddy got right to it, "What do you mean when you say you want my daughter to move in with you? Are you proposing marriage or is this some of that free love business?"

"I wasn't thinkin' it was either one a them things Sir. I love Beth and I respect her, I wanna take care of her. I can do that better if she's with me." He rolled his shoulders and gnawed on his lower lip for a couple of seconds before going on, "Marriage? I know she wants that and I ain't against it, but it ain't sumthin' we gotta talk about right now. Seems ta me we can wait on it a bit. We got a lot ta discuss and that's what her and me are gonna do tonight. Anyway sir, I got no plans ta ever be with any woman but Beth and I'd like ta think she don't want any man but me so it's pretty much the same thing as being married."

"That's all well and good son and I don't doubt you're sincere. In your mind it might seem like that's all it takes. The two of you are getting along, you're in love and you're ready to set up housekeeping. But that's not a real commitment. Marriage is a real commitment. Living together is promising to have the easy and fun aspects of a relationship without committing to staying in it during the struggles and the tough times."

"I know a little something about that. Sometimes things get hard and you want to give up. It just doesn't seem worth fighting for. I put my first wife through a living hell but she stuck it out because she'd made a commitment. Not just anyone would have, even in marriage most would have left. But I'd like to think in a marriage people try harder and give it all the effort they can before they give up. With living together it seems when trouble comes it's just a matter of packing your bag and turning in your house key."

He took offense to her Daddy's words. Did this man really think he'd run out on Beth just because things got tough? He knew about Hershel Greene's late wife and about his drinking years and bad behavior. That wasn't Daryl and he sure as hell would never leave Beth, married or not. Never. That wasn't his way. If it'd been any other man saying those things the Biker would have been on the fight. But it was her Daddy and Daryl recognized what the man was doing. He was looking out for his girl. Just like him, Hershel Greene loved Beth and wanted to protect her.

He tried to calm his voice and his manner when he promised, "Whatever happens Sir it'll be Beth who decides. I ain't forcin' her into anythin'."

00

They stopped at her place first so she could get what she needed for work the next day; and on the way to his house she sat all cuddled up next to him just how he liked. Yeah, they were solid.

She was excited and a little scared. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next. For now though, he had his arm around her, her head rested on his strong shoulder and she just wanted to enjoy what she had.

They'd barely gotten in the door when he took the hanger from her hand and hung the dress on the back of the door, then he had her in his arms carrying her to the bedroom. She giggled and he smiled and they both tried to forget about the questions and focus on the love and the desire they were feeling in the moment.

He laid her on the bed and he leaned above her, his hand slipping between her legs and cupping her mound. He smiled and asked, "Ya okay for this or are ya a little sore?"

She surprised herself when she smiled and boldly answered, "I'm a little sore but I'm okay, and I want you Daryl."

He lay down with her and there was kissing. It was warm and needy and he began to undress her. Then he stopped. "I…Shit Flower, I hope ya know I ain't askin' ya ta move in just for this. I want ya here with me because I love ya. It ain't just for a few nights, it's forever."

She'd been confused ever since it came up at the dinner table. Was this the Daryl Dixon way of proposing or did he really mean just living together? "Do you mean that, um, you want to get married?"

She saw by the look on his face that "no," getting married was not what he had in mind. And he saw the look on her face and he knew she was hurt. He pulled her closer, rubbing her back while his face nuzzled into her hair, "Hey Flower, I didn't say I wouldn't want to, I just thought we'd start off living together and go from there. The truth is, I wasn't thinkin' about anythin' 'cept I wanted ya ta be here with me, always. I know your Daddy don't think so, but really, ain't the two mostly the same?"

She was torn. That's what she wanted too, to stay there in the little house with him forever, just like he said. She was certain nothing would make her happier than to live with Daryl. But she'd thought a lot about what Mama said and she thought a lot about what she always believed in and what she'd always wanted. There was the strong desire to share this home and their love and to make him happy. But she was pretty sure neither of them would be happy if she was living a lie.

Her face was pressed into his chest as she answered. "You're right, I think it is the same for a lot of people. I'm just not sure it's the same for me." She couldn't deny it to him or herself, marriage was what she'd always dreamed of having with her one true love, and she knew beyond a doubt the Biker was her one true love. She felt him kind of slump and then she met him in the middle. "Maybe I could stay a month or two and we could see what happens. After that, well if we weren't into something more permanent I'd just move back to my apartment. I could keep paying rent till then."

Her keeping her apartment wasn't part of his plan at all. He'd meant for this to be a permanent thing, no going back. But he knew her way. He should have thought of all that. Of course she wanted marriage. Maybe that was what he really wanted too, he just didn't know. He met her in the middle, "Alright but ya ain't livin' here and payin' rent there. I'll pay the rent. And Flower, Beth, I can't see me ever changin' my mind about wantin' ya ta stay. Just give me a little time ta get my head together."

"Alright. But Daryl, I can't have you pay my rent, it's not fair."

"It's fair ta me." She didn't argue, it was his way and she knew on matters like this, matters of pride or sense of responsibility, there was no room to meet on any kind of middle ground.

00

He borrowed Merle's pickup truck and they were at her apartment first thing Saturday morning. It was a furnished place so she didn't have a lot to move. There were just her personal things like clothing and toiletries, her sheet music and the notebooks where she wrote her songs and her poetry. There were her records and a few kitchen things and a few towels.

He wasn't going to say anything if they meant something to her, he'd let her bring them, but he was relieved when she didn't ask to take her posters. He was fine with all the candles and the throw she kept on her couch. He agreed it would look real nice on the couch at his house, except he corrected her, "Our house."

They started in the kitchen, putting her things away in the cabinets with his things. They set her guitar stand and guitar in the corner of the front room along with her music stand and the wooden box full of her sheet music and notebooks. They agreed he had a bitchin stereo so they put her record rack next to it and they stored her record player on the closet shelf. They hung her clothes in the bedroom closet right next to his and they put her toiletries, makeup and curlers in the bathroom cabinet and bureau drawers right along with his things.

He teased her, "Do ya plan ta start hangin' beads in the all the doorways?"

"Stop."

"I can't."

They went to the grocery together and picked out food for their dinner that night and food for the week. Breakfasts, lunches and dinners. They made an early dinner together and sat close to each other at the picnic table on the back porch. His knee was pressed on hers and he watched her as she cut a small bite of meat off her pork chop. That's when it hit him like a mac truck. He shook his head. "I'm a fuckin' idiot Flower. A course I wanna marry ya. Can we? I mean will you? Whenever ya want, however ya wanna do it. Can we?"

00

 **A/N We came full circle there. Please leave a comment / review and let me know your thoughts. If you'd like to see the chapter photo it's posted on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I thank you all so much for reading along and I hope to see you back next Friday for more _Flower Power_. Until then remember, Love is the Answer and I love Ya Large! xo gneebee**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Daryl surprised Beth and the rest of us - over pork chops! We pick up right there.**

00

She was stunned, it was out of the blue and she asked, "Are you sure Daryl?"

"I'm sure Flower. I wouldn't a asked if I wasn't." She could see by the way he was nervously chewing on the side of his thumb he was worried what she'd say.

It wasn't exactly the romantic proposal she'd always dreamed of, it was so much better than she could ever have imagined. What made it perfect was that it came from his heart and he owned her heart, "Yes."

He was overwhelmed and unsure of what came next or what he was supposed to do. His instinct took over. He put an arm around her shoulders, his hand caressing her face and his thumb lightly playing across her lips. He was looking in her eyes with that almost imperceptible smile of his when he spoke, "Flower, Beth, shit, ya know me so ya know, I don't know one damn thing about this stuff. Ya shoulda just told me, 'No dumb ass. I ain't movin' in unless I get the whole fuckin' enchilada, you're gonna have ta marry me ya stupid bastard.'"

She was trying hard not to laugh out loud, "Gosh that sounds just like me." She got more serious as she took his hand, "Daryl, you know I would never try to force you to do anything. And besides, love and marriage can only be right when they're what you want."

"Ain't that just it though? I mean, I did want it all along. I see that now. I don't know why I's trippin' and why I's tryin' so hard ta fight it. Maybe it's just that I know I don't deserve ta have all this with you. You don't know it Flower but I do, you're way too good for me."

Flower wasn't having that kind of talk, "Don't say that stuff about yourself, that's just bullshit Daryl Dixon. You're the best man I know and you make me so happy. I can't wait to be your wife. Now stop saying all that."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. It's done, everything that went on before you and me happened, that's in the past. You have to put it behind you, who you were and the things that happened to you, the things that you did. That's done. You're who you are now and that's all that matters to me. Our lives are starting all over again today."

She blew his mind. How could she be this way, so sweet and so good? He didn't know, he only knew she was all he'd ever need to be happy. He kissed her and they held the kiss until he drew his lips back and smiled, "Ya make me the happiest dumb ass in town. I'm so stoked Flower, you're gonna be my lady forever." He kissed her again and then he shrugged and asked, "So tell me, what the hell's the plan girl? I'm kinda freakin' out. I know nuthin' about where we go from here."

They sat on the porch and they talked for a long time, but not about wedding plans. That didn't come at first. At first they talked about what they hoped for in their marriage, their wants and their dreams. Of course there were the most important points like the love and the staying true, but they really had no doubt about each other when it came to those things.

She smiled as she told him how she'd like their life together to be, her idea of perfect, "I know I told you before I've always wanted a simple life. That's what I want with you Daryl. It seems like so many people get so caught up in owning lots of things and having big important careers. It's like the more things they have the more things they need: bigger houses, faster cars and working non-stop to become the vice president of something-or-other. They get so hung up on having all that, pretty soon they've lost sight of what's really important. They quit spending their time with each other and with family and friends, they're too busy chasing the things that don't really matter."

"I would never want us to be like that. I don't think 'things' bring people happiness. I already know what I need to be happy, I need you. I love our time together. I wouldn't ever give that up for a bigger house or a fancier car. I love this house Daryl and I can't see any reason we should want more. It's perfect, and it's where I want to live with you forever."

Her words made his heart swell. Again he didn't feel worthy of the love she had for him but he knew better than to tell her that. Instead he just held her close for a few minutes, playing with her hair and thinking about how lucky he was, then he teased, "Every once in a while that Hippie Chick in ya just comes right out Flower, but yeah I'm cool with everythin' ya say. All I need ta be happy is you."

"When I bought this little place I never thought it was just a stop off, I planned on livin' here permanent. If that's what ya want too I'm jazzed." He gnawed his lip for a minute while he worked at putting his thoughts into words. "I dig this house and I dig it even more with you in it. As for livin' a simple life, yeah, I don't wanna spend all my time and money just ta have more stuff. I mean, I can take care of ya and all. I got a good job, I make what we need ta get by and have a few extras. If sumthin' we didn't expect comes along and we get in a jam, I can always put in some Saturday hours at Merle's. So yeah, whatever ya want. I could live anywhere with you. But Flower, I want ya ta be happy girl, ya sure ya don't want sumthin' a little bigger and more modern?"

"No. I love it right here and I know I always will. But I do have another big question for you, what about kids?"

"Kids. Um, shit well I know ya want one. I never did plan on havin' any but that was mostly cuz I didn't have someone I'd like ta have one with. I'm cool with havin' a kid though."

"Well Daryl, I'm cool with having at least two, maybe three."

"Can we take it one kid at a time and see how things go?"

She couldn't help the giggle, "Gosh I hope so, I don't know if I could handle twins."

"Shit, I never even thought a that." He shook his head but he was smiling as he went on, "I can think of one thing I see us needin', we need ta get a good used pickup for me and you can drive the Chevy. I think I'm ready ta say g'bye ta that neon yellow peace, love and groovy machine."

"Stop."

"I can't."

She was smiling and just a little pink cheeked when she agreed, "You're probably right, I think the bug might have been a phase I was going through, and it's not much of a family car. But gosh Daryl, are you sure you trust me with the BelAir?"

"I trust you as much as I trust me. You're gonna drive it tomorrow anyway, you can follow me when I take Merle's pickup back. When we're there we'll him and Carol what's going on, that we're gettin' married."

"Really? Okay but then we'd better go right to the farm and tell Mama and Daddy so they think they're the first to hear it. Then I have to tell Maggie and Amy."

"Maybe we oughta just get an ad on the radio."

That's about as far as the conversation got. Daryl stood and reached out his hand, helping her to her feet. He hugged her close and whispered in her ear, "Let's finish talkin' in the bedroom."

She was biting her lip and fighting a giggle, "Talking?"

"Yeah, talking. Sooner or later we're gonna talk. Probably later." It was his turn to smile as he bent at the knees just enough so he could clasp his hands onto the backs of her thighs, coaxing her up. As she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck he cupped her bottom, they laughed as he carried her toward the bedroom warning as they went, "We ain't gonna have enough air ta talk for a while."

He held her tight with one arm while he pulled the cover back and lay her on the bed. As he stood staring down into her blue eyes he leaned forward and let his fingers run through her hair, "How come you're so pretty Flower? I look at ya sometimes and I can't believe you're real."

"I'm real and I'm yours Daryl." He dropped to his knees next to the bed, his fingers still playing in her curls while his face nuzzled into her chest, "All I'm ever gonna do Flower is keep tryin' ta prove to ya that ya made a good choice when ya picked me."

Her hand was running lightly over his hair and she whispered, "There's nothing to prove, I already know I picked the best Daryl." He lifted his head and smiled before pressing his lips to hers and letting his hand slip inside her t-shirt. He softly rubbed it over her back and he smiled when he heard her low moan as he began to move the hand around to lightly rub his thumb across her nipple, bringing it to attention. She didn't know quite what had come over her when she teased, "Maybe we should wait til we're married."

"I can't."

"Me either."

He eased the t-shirt up just enough so his mouth could access her breast while his palm lightly ran across her tummy and back. She was softly raking her fingers through his hair when she stunned him in the best of ways, "I love the feel of your mouth on me, it's so warm and so good." He lifted his head up just long enough to tell her, "Love you so much Flower," then kissed her lips just before pulling the t-shirt up and off her.

"Come up here with me Daryl," she smiled as she patted the spot beside her.

"Yes ma'am, I do what I'm told." He stood and pulled off his boots, dropped his pants and had his own t-shirt off in record time, then he turned his attention back to her. He popped open the button on her pants keeping his eyes on hers as he suggestively licked his lips, while slowly pulling her zipper down. His open hand slipped inside the front of her panties where his fingers briefly teased her before he pulled her panties and pants both off in one quick move, tossing them to the floor. "Scoot over a little Flower, I ain't as tiny as you."

She wasted no time doing as he asked and he wasted no time slipping in bed next to her. He kissed her deeply on the mouth and then placed gentle kisses over her chin and throat until his lips reached her ear. He nibbled her lobe while his finger and thumb lightly pinched and rolled her taut nipple. Feeling her warmth and touching her body made his need for her grow more urgent, and he knew she was feeling the same as her hands rubbed and kneaded along his arms and back and her low body began moving closer to his. Her whimpers grew just a little louder and a little more frequent and he was sure the time was right when he slipped his finger in that warm, wet and so ready pussy.

His lips kissed their way down her chest and tummy, lingering here and there along the way to softly bite and suck until he paused at her hip just long enough to whisper, "Ya got such soft pretty skin, everythin' about ya is so damn pretty." With his words her thighs spread enough to let his body slip between them and his mouth found that warm and wet pussy waiting for him. His tongue and his lips gave it their full attention while her fingers took hold of his hair as if urging him on. He stopped what he was doing just long enough to tell her, "This? It's the sweetest thing I'll ever know." His mouth and his tongue went back to giving that sweetest thing all their attention while his fingers joined in the play.

He felt her body start to quiver and her breathing quicken and in a throaty murmur he heard her say his name over and over, "Daryl, Daryl…" while she pulled a little harder at his hair and her body squirmed with need. He stopped what he was doing just long enough to encourage, "Lemme taste it Flower, lemme taste more a that sweetness. Come for me." His mouth was on her, his lips and tongue taking her to that place. As if on cue her whole body tensed, just before her head rose a little, her back arched and her body trembled as her release came and she called, "Oh Daryl, Daryl." But he was too busy tasting that sweetness to answer her call.

She felt her body go limp and her breaths were ragged and coming fast. He let her have her moment as he slowly kissed his way back up her body, spending a little extra time with her breasts and smiling as her legs wrapped around him and she whispered, "More."

He softly laughed, "I didn't know you was the greedy type Flower, but I aim ta please so hang on, here we go." His lips were on hers and his fingers had found their way back inside her where they teased and rubbed and tickled in the most delicious ways. She was ready again and she felt him rubbing on her and she knew he was as ready as her. Suddenly he stopped. "Shit, almost forgot," he reached in the drawer for the little packet and quickly slipped the rubber on. Then he worked at bringing that moment back.

When her hands started clasping his ass and her legs tightened around him he knew he'd been successful. He raised his upper body, smiled down at her and said, "Ya wanted it, ya got it." And she laughed and then gasped as he entered her fully and began those slow steady strokes.

Her hands held firmly to his muscled arms while she kept her legs wrapped tightly around him, the raising and lowering of her hips matching him stroke for stroke. He pumped a little harder and a little faster while his mouth went back to her breast and sucked a little harder, the nibbling turned to soft bites and she breathlessly moaned, "Feels so good, Daryl, feels so good."

He leaned up and smiled, "You're tight and your tasty and I ain't ever gonna stop lovin' on you." He kissed her hard on the mouth and he made his promise sound like a warning when he smiled, "Gonna make ya come again girl." His mouth went back to her breast while his big open palms slipped under her, firmly grabbing her bottom. He pulled her tighter to him while he pumped into her harder and deeper and she felt him rubbing on that little spot. She wondered for just a second how he managed to do that, then she stopped thinking about anything except the way he made her feel. As her need for him grew more and more intense her hips rose. He knew she was getting there and he was right there with her. He kept up the pace and she felt herself start to lose control completely. Her whole body started to shiver and quake while in a husky voice he encouraged her, "Come Flower, come and lemme come with ya." And she did and he did.

Their bodies seemed to crumble as they tried to fill their lungs and slow their heart rates, "Damn Flower, ya, aw girl I got it so bad for you."

"It's you, you make me want you. I love you Daryl, always."

They held each other close as they recovered and then he slipped from the bed, "Be right back." He was back just a couple of minutes later and she knew what he was going to do. She spread her legs a little and he took the warm cloth gently cleaning her, and then he teased, "The job ain't done til ya tidy up."

"Oh my gawd Daryl, stop!"

"I can't."

* * *

They lay side by side, eyes closed and holding hands. "So do we got weddin' plans Flower? Do we gotta go ta church and stuff? I will if I hafta."

"No I'm not going to make you got to church Daryl, I know that's not your way."

"Yeah but it's your way and I want ya ta be happy."

"I appreciate that because I know you mean it, but I also know God is everywhere. He'll be at our wedding no matter where we get married. I always thought someday I'd get married on the farm, maybe by the water. I know Mama and Daddy will want that, but it's our wedding and I know now what I really want. Something different, I mean if you want it too."

"What? I'll do whatever, I told ya I want ya ta be happy."

"Well I was thinking we have the backyard here fixed up so pretty with all the flowers we planted, and we have such a nice back porch. This is our home Daryl and I'd like to get married right here."

"Really? That's okay? It's cool? I mean, ya know, legal and all? Shit, I told ya I don't know nuthin' about it."

"Yes, as long as the preacher or the judge is licensed that's all the matters. My Daddy has a minister's license, he could do it."

"Really? Ya think he would?"

"I know he would. He did Maggie and Glenn's service."

"Bitchin, that suits me just fine. When we gonna do this thing, soon?"

"That's what I'd like, but I really want my brother to be here for it. He'll be home for his 30 day leave in six weeks. Can we do it then?"

"Yeah, sure that sounds perfect."

His mind was working it over. The big brother, Shawn. The one she called over-protective. Daryl got it. If she was his baby sister he'd be the same way. He'd been waiting for the time to come when they'd meet up. He didn't know the man, but he did. They shared something he could never share with Beth or her Mama or Daddy. It was something he and Merle shared, and Abe shared. They were soldiers who had fought in the same war. A war that had their country in turmoil. While the soldiers fought, the people at home were fighting each other about whether the war was right or wrong. Whether they should leave or stay. Whether more young men would die.

For him and her brother, for all who fought it didn't matter what side their politics fell on, they would always be that, brothers. Young men who'd traveled 9,000 miles from home to fight side by side in a jungle he was sure was hell on earth.

It was her brother's approval of him that meant even more than her folks'.

00

 **A/N Thanks so much for reading along. Please leave a comment or review. If you'd like to see the chapter photo it's posted to my tumblr pages gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back here next Friday for more of _Flower Power_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N As always, I thank you all very much for reading along. The Biker is about to meet Beth's brother Shawn, and I think there may be a wedding to attend. Enjoy!**

00

Merle had that ear to ear grin as he clapped him on the back, "Right on little brother, you're gonna pull the trigger marry your Flower. That's the smartest thing ya ever done. What about you Sweet One? Whaddya want with this white trash?"

Daryl just shook his head, he was use to his brother's way of showing affection but Carol yanked on his arm, "Knock it off Merle."

"Sorry boss, please don't kick my ass I still got bruises from last night." Daryl and Beth just kept smiling, teasing banter was Merle and Carol's way.

His older brother's tone was far more gentle as he hugged Flower, "I'm real jazzed ta hear this news. I'll tell ya Sweet One, you're the best thing ta ever happen for Daryl and I know he loves ya."

"Thanks Merle, I think Daryl is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Daryl's face and tone turned serious when he asked Merle, "Beth's gonna ask her sister ta stand up with her and I want ya ta stand up with me. Will ya?"

The brothers were good at hiding their feelings for each other and almost never showed any outward affection, but Beth could see the smallest hint of emotion pass between them. Now Merle's arm draped his brother's shoulders as he nodded and quietly answered, "No problem little brother, don't I stand by ya every day? I always will." Then the big smile and the big voice were back, "So when is this weddin'? I'ma hafta get my suit outta mothballs."

Beth was smiling as she shook her head, "No suits Merle. We're not having that kind of wedding. We want it to be just like the life we want, simple. It's going to be at our house in the backyard and everything is very chill, dress casual."

Carol smiled, "That's so perfect for the two of you, please let me help. How about I supply the beer and wine?"

"Ya sure Carol?" Daryl was moved by her offer.

"Of course. We're family. Speaking of which Merle Dixon, now that your little brother is leading the charge maybe it's time you gave some thought to marriage. I may just have to add a new rule to that list."

* * *

They talked about it on their way to the farm, Daryl was firm that he should be the one to tell her folks. "A course when I do I want ya there standin' next ta me, but it's gotta be me that tells 'em, that's the right thing." She didn't argue, it was one of those times and she knew it.

Her Mama and Daddy were all dressed for church, just finishing their coffee before getting on their way. They heard the Chevy pull in the drive and stood waiting together on the porch when the young couple walked up. The minute they saw the faces of Daryl and Beth they knew something big was going on.

Daryl had never just walked up to Beth's Mama, leaned down and kissed her cheek, but he did it that morning, "Ma'am." Then he shook her Daddy's hand, "Sir," pursed his lips for just a moment and told the news, "I ask Beth if she'd marry me and she said yes. We're hopin' for your blessin'."

Mama let out a little squeal, hugged her daughter and then Daryl. Daddy hugged Beth and shook Daryl's hand again, "This is wonderful news son, it's what we hoped would happen and yes, you have our blessing."

Mama was thrilled, "Oh this is so exciting, we'll start planning right away. I can tell everyone at church this morning to mark their calendars. Hershel you can clear that pretty little spot by the water and get the ground around there hard-packed to suit the chairs. It's going to be just perfect!"

That's when Beth spoke up, "Don't be mad Mama, that's not really what Daryl and I want. We want to get married at our house, in our own backyard. We're planning to keep it small, just close family and a few good friends. We're not going to make a fuss, we want it to be casual so everyone feels comfortable."

Her Mama had to smile, she knew her baby girl, "That sounds just like you daughter and it is your wedding, you should follow your heart. Will you at least let Maggie and I do the food? I might even ask Shawn's girl to help, just so we can get to know each other a little better."

"Shawn's girl?"

"Yes, Daddy and I got a letter from him yesterday. You remember that pretty girl he dated a few times just before he left, Amber?"

"Yes."

"Well apparently while he's been gone they've been writing back and forth every week, he thinks it might be serious. I'm sure he'll be telling you soon, everyone always worries they better break the news to us first."

Then Mama went right back to worrying about the wedding food. "So let's see…we'll want ham and fried chicken of course, mac and cheese, coleslaw, potato salad and hmm, and yes beans. Yes probably beans and…"

That's as far as she got before Beth started laughing, "Mama I said it was going to be a very small wedding with just a few guests, we'll have leftovers for a week, maybe a month."

Daryl had something to say about that, "Hang on now Beth, all that sounded good ta me and I dig leftovers."

He got a little more serious when he looked to her Daddy and clearing his throat he asked, "Sir, would ya do us the honor of sayin' the words?"

"I'd be very proud to. When's the big day?"

Everything was going so well, Beth was stoked and she smiled, "Well you know I want Shawn there and he'll be home in a month. Daryl really wants to get acquainted with him before our day, so we're thinking the weekend after he gets here."

When they got home from the farm she had something else she wanted to talk to him about. She knew he didn't care for her singing in a bar, especially on Thursday nights when he couldn't be there with her. It wasn't that he'd ever complained or said anything at all, she just knew because she knew him. So that Sunday when they got home from her Mama and Daddy's she told him she was going to quit working at Twisted Karma. As much as he liked the sound of that he tried to convince her she shouldn't, he worried she'd miss singing. "I know it's what ya love ta do and I can't see ya quittin' what ya love. Ya keep on as long as ya want. I told ya from the start, I don't wanna change your way."

That was one of the things she loved most about him, that he loved her for who she was. She was being honest with him when she said, "When I was single I dug having somewhere to be a couple of nights a week, being around people, hanging out with my sister and Glenn, but gosh Daryl, now we're together and I want to be spending my time with you. If I just can't seem to stop myself from singing I'll go back to singing in church."

"What about me? Ya still gonna keep singin' ta me?"

"Always Daryl."

00

Daryl's early life had been chaotic. He never knew from moment to moment what might happen next. Now that he was on his own he found he liked a routine. For Beth, having been raised on the farm where life was about routine and knowing what needed to be done and when; she took comfort in routine.

It seemed logical now that they were living together the young couple would quickly get into a shared routine, and they did. They already knew each other's preferences and habits so it was never something they sat and talked about, it just seemed to come naturally. She knew he always felt like he was covered in concrete dust after working all day at the plant, and he worried about tracking that fine dust through the house. So when he got home they'd sit together on the back porch and have a beer or a coke, enjoy the beauty of their yard and chat about their day.

They had that time together after work and then he'd take his work clothes off and leave them on the porch while he went to shower. They'd fix something simple for dinner and after doing dishes they'd go for a ride on the bike or a walk through the neighborhood. Or sometimes they'd just sit in the living room and she'd play her guitar and sing to him. Whatever they did, they liked doing it together.

In the mornings he cooked breakfast while she made lunches. They had their morning meal together and cleaned up together after, and they always kissed goodbye and said their "I love yous" before they left for work.

They liked shopping together and they did their grocery shopping on Thursday after work. She was off on Fridays so that was her day to clean the house and get the laundry done. They got up early Saturday mornings and while he did the mowing and the edging and washed cars, she worked in the flower beds and the small vegetable garden they'd planted. They'd get done early and the rest of the weekend was theirs. They'd go for long bike rides, picnics, fishing and he'd even been teaching her how to shot a bow.

But they could be spontaneous, like when he'd get home on a Friday night and say, "Let's worry about all that shit another day, right now let's take our bags up ta the lake and sleep there."

* * *

That first weekend after they made their commitment to get married they did two things after their Saturday chores, one was something they'd never done before. They went to the jewelry store and looked at rings. He wanted to buy her something fancy, something he thought would show how much he loved her. That wasn't what she wanted at all. "Daryl, I don't need an expensive ring to know you love me, you show me all the time." It turned out her taste in jewelry was as simple as her lifestyle tastes. She wanted a plain gold band.

Because of safety issues he couldn't wear a ring at work, but she admitted she'd like him to wear one otherwise. "Flower, ya gotta know I'd be stoked. I'ma be proud ta be your husband." His band matched hers, just a little wider and a lot larger size.

From there they went right to the farm and garden store. She wanted to plant more flowers and also get pots to plant so they could have flowers on the porch for the wedding. They spent the rest of the day working in their yard and talking about plans for their wedding; then he thought to ask, "What about a honeymoon? Ya wanna go somewhere? I got vacation time comin'."

"Can we go back to the beach for a couple of days?"

"Hell yes we can, that'd be bitchin Flower. I'll talk ta boss man Monday and get the time. Cabin or hotel?"

"Cabin."

"That'll be my job ta plan, I'll take care of it Flower. Maybe we can do some skinny dippin'."

"Stop."

"I can't."

00

Shawn was coming home that weekend. He'd be flying from Southeast Asia to Germany, from there to New York and finally Atlanta. Mama and Daddy were picking him up in Atlanta Saturday night. There was a big family get together all planned for Sunday after church.

She didn't have to ask Daryl to go to church with her that day, he asked if he could. "It's a big deal, I know that. I'ma be there celebratin' a soldier comin' home just like all y'all. Probably wouldn't kill me anyway." She didn't tease about it, this was way too big for that. She just wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I love you Daryl, thank you."

They met the family at the small church and there was really only time for an introduction to her brother. Daryl expected them to have their chat later. The whole Greene clan was at the small church, her folks and Maggie and Glenn, her brother, and him and Beth. Although church sure wasn't his thing, it turned out he was glad he went.

He hadn't known what to expect in a church service, but what he didn't expect was for the preacher to talk of the sacrifices Shawn Greene and all soldiers make. He spoke of how grateful everyone was to men in uniform for going far from home to do their duty for their country, and the people in the congregation all clapped and said Amen. It wasn't the way Daryl was used to hearing people talk about soldiers. It seemed most folks blamed the young soldiers for the decisions old men running the government were making.

He was sitting in the pew right next to Beth when, after the preacher spoke, they all stood and sang a hymn called "His Eye is On The Sparrow," and for reasons he didn't really understand Daryl felt a little emotional.

Back at the house it was non-stop chatter as they all caught up on the life that had happened while Shawn was far from home. He and her brother exchanged a knowing glance from time to time, they even exchanged a few words about Viet Nam, but not the heavy stuff. It was all surface stuff, mostly about the hot weather and the strange foods.

It was after dinner that her brother stood from the table and said, "Mama, Daddy, if y'all don't mind I thought Daryl and I might go for a walk. I'd like to get to know my brother-to-be a little better." Of course they didn't mind and Daryl stood too. "Thanks for the great dinner Miz Greene, ya always make it special."

He and Beth exchanged a look and the way her eyes and her mouth both smiled he knew this was a big deal to her. She wanted her man and her brother to be close.

They only got as far as the barn when Shawn motioned him inside, "Here, you carry one end and I got the other." The metal cooler was big, family-sized and it weighed heavy. Her brother laughed a little, "It's the only one they've got. I had Daddy stop on the way home last night so I could pick up some beers and get 'em iced down for us. Since he got sober he doesn't allow alcohol on the farm, but he wasn't going to deny a few beers to a couple of soldiers."

"Sounds bitchin ta me."

They got to the water's edge and sat themselves down in the grass. Shawn opened the cooler and got them each a can of beer, and as they popped the tops the conversation immediately went to the war. Shawn looked out on the water as he spoke, "Fuck I'm glad to be outta that jungle and back on American soil, even if it's just for a month. I can't wait to get out of that hellhole for good. Six more months, I just have to dodge bullets, bombs, grenades and punji stick traps for six more months. Then I can come home for good and be a farmer."

"That's what ya want, huh? Ta carry on here?"

"That's what I'm hoping. This place has been too much work for Daddy for a few years now, he just didn't want to give up. I think he's ready though. When I get home I'm pretty sure he'll step aside. If I make it home."

"Don't talk like that man, ya gotta be positive, ya gotta say you'll make it. When ya get back ta that jungle ya look around that fuckin' place and holler, "fuck you, ya ain't tough enough ta take me!'" That's when talk turned to the horrors of the war, to the real war. The stuff they'd never talk to anyone about who hadn't lived it, breathed it and fought it.

They'd just cracked their third beer when Shawn finally asked, "So tell me the real deal, not the version the bunch of you sold. What the fuck happened between you, Shane, my sister, the sheriff, his wife and your biker buddy?"

"Shit man, we're the only ones who know the real deal, us and my brother Merle, he was there too. I'ma tell ya cuz ya deserve ta know, but it's gotta stay close. I don't want the sheriff goin' ta prison and I don't want Beth in trouble for bein' a little less than honest."

"Yeah, something told me there was more to the story than my folks and the paper knew. I can keep it close, let's hear."

Daryl told him how it all came down, starting with that first night at Twisted Karma.

He was surprised when the story was done and Shawn looked at him, shook his head and said, "Shane never could keep his dick from doing his thinking. Dude, who screws with the boss' wife? Especially when the boss carries a gun." By then there'd been enough beer consumed they both laughed.

Shawn got a little more serious, "I'd been pals with Shane for years and we were tight, but it wasn't always easy. He was so full of himself, man his ego was the size of Texas. The way he was with women, it was outta control. But you know how it is, when it was just the two of us out fishing or whatever, he was a lot of fun, a really great guy. Never in a million years would I have thought he'd go after one of my sisters, especially not Bethie. Shit, when I heard what he tried to do to her…I don't blame you for doin' what you did, I wanted to kill him myself when I heard. I still can't fuckin' believe it man."

Daryl just nodded and chewed his bottom lip for a minute, "I'll make ya a promise right now brother, I ain't ever gonna hurt your sister in any way, and I ain't ever lettin' anyone else hurt her. She's my lady and I love her."

They had another beer, talked about life and the way things ought to be if the world were a better place, and they made plans to go fishing while Shawn was home. Finally her brother said, "Mama's gonna kick my ass if I don't get it back to the house. Hey though, I'm glad you and Beth found each other man and thanks for looking out for her."

They rose, smiled and nodded as they shook hands and Daryl knew he had it, the approval he wanted most.

00

This was it and they were both on pins and needles, freaking out about their big day. It wasn't really nerves about making the commitment, they were solid on that. He wanted to live with her forever and she wanted the same with him. It was just the idea of the whole ceremony and being out there in front of everyone. He thought maybe Beth would have an advantage, she sang in front of people all the time, but she told him, "That's different though Daryl, that's performing. This is personal, this is about my heart and how I feel."

The day before the wedding Merle and Abe brought over card tables and folding chairs borrowed from the church. Early morning on their wedding Maggie, Amy, Mama and Beth got busy decorating them with white tablecloths and mason jars filled with fresh flowers from Beth and Daryl's yard. The picnic table and the table from the dining area were moved against the far wall on the back porch, they'd hold all that food Mama, Maggie and Amber were making.

She hadn't bothered trying to hide her dress from him, she made it herself and he watched her design it. He was fascinated and impressed with how she made the pattern, then cut the fabric and did the sewing.

She followed what was the latest fashion trend in mini dresses but she didn't make it too short, just a few inches above the knee. The style and fabric were simple but she didn't go with white. She asked him to help her choose the fabric and they decided on a bright floral pattern. At the time he'd smiled and told her, "Flowers for Flower seems like the right way ta go."

It had an empire waist and rather than a zipper down the back she'd opted for bright pink buttons that matched of one of the fabric's colors. Daryl teased her as she sewed them on, "Whaddya tryin' ta do ta me? Shit, ya got any idea how long it's gonna take me ta loosen all a them? Put it on now, I better start practicin'."

"Stop."

"I can't."

She'd gotten a pair of tight, mid-calf length white boots and she was happy with her look. Amy had taken flowers from the garden and ribbons she brought from home and she'd woven a floral wreath for Beth's hair. Beth was wearing it down and she'd compromised a little between what Daryl liked and what she liked. It had curls, but not too crazy, they were relaxed.

Daryl was wearing a plain white long sleeve shirt and new blue jeans, freshly starched and creased at the leg. His motorcycle boots had a fresh shine on them. When Amy pinned the small pink rose on his collar he smiled at his bride-to-be, "The only woman I'd wear a pink flower for is you Flower."

"And you look very handsome."

"Yeah, pfft."

The guest list included the Greene family, Beth's Mama and Daddy, Maggie and Glenn and Shawn and his now official girlfriend Amber. Daryl's family, Merle and Carol. And Daryl and Beth's friends, Amy and Caesar, Dwight and his wife Sherry, and Abe and his girl Rosita; and from Twisted Karma, Aaron and a man named Eric that he called his "friend."

Mama and Daddy never thought they would be entertaining bikers at their daughter's wedding but all the bikers present held a special place in their hearts. They'd all had a hand in keeping Hershel and Annette's baby girl safe.

The pots the couple had planted with flowers were scattered around the back porch and Mama and Maggie had set two big ones on the lawn, on either side of a white aisle runner. That's where Daddy, Daryl and Merle stood waiting for the bride. Amy was playing soft music on Beth's guitar as Maggie, wearing a light pink dress and carrying a small bouquet, came walking down the back porch steps. She was followed just seconds later by Beth.

It didn't matter that he'd seen the dress already or that he'd seen her in it just a half hour before. This was different, just like it was different for her seeing him standing there waiting with her Daddy and Merle. She smiled over at him and he smiled back, but they were both fighting tears. They couldn't believe this was really happening, and it was everything they both wanted.

It may not have been quite the way it was supposed to go but neither of them cared. It happened and when it did it felt right to them. As she approached him and they smiled at each other he'd reached his hand out to her and she took it, their fingers threading together. They didn't let go, throughout the brief ceremony they stood with hands clasped tightly together and standing just as close to each other as they could get.

They'd opted for the traditional vows, neither wanted to express their feelings in front of a group, they'd save that for when they were alone. Just as they'd hoped for her Daddy kept it short. Daryl kissed his bride, keeping that short and sweet too, and the three bikers that were present immediately erupted into loud whistling and cheers.

As soon as he got a chance he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I love ya so much Flower and I'm so fuckin' jazzed that ya married me."

"I'm really jazzed I did too, and Daryl, I love you."

Carol and Merle had brought an old washtub and filled it with beers and ice and there was wine, sodas, lemonade and sweet tea. Daryl had spent some time worrying about how his biker buddies and Beth's friends were going to mix and it seemed a little tense at first. But once they all started drinking beer and wine together and just shootin the shit it was like old home week.

Beth would forever be amazed at just how much of the foods and beverages were consumed.

It was when people had their drinks and their plates of food that she got her guitar. She stood where she and Daryl stood when they said their vows and in as loud a voice as she could she asked, "Could I have everyone's attention please?"

Daryl started to walk over toward her thinking maybe she needed help with something and wondering why she had her guitar. "Daryl, don't get too close or I won't be able to do this." She was smiling but she looked nervous and he was baffled.

All eyes were on her and she continued, "When I first met Daryl, back when I hoped something would happen for us, I wrote this song. I never could have imagined then that it would work out this perfectly or that I could be this happy. I want to sing that song again for him now."

It was as if no one else existed, just the two of them. Their eyes were locked on one another and she sang the song to him, the song she'd written that told a story about two people from different worlds whose paths never should have even crossed. But they had and when they did, they discovered their desire to be together was far more powerful than their differences. They took what they thought was best from each world and they built a new world together.

Just like the first time she sang the song to him she blew his mind. The minute she was done he had her in his arms and he'd forgotten there were others watching. He kissed her like they were alone. It was the cheers and whistles of the bikers that brought him back to reality.

00

They were alone in the home that was now truly theirs together and he held her close. "This is the best day Flower, the day you became my wife and I became your husband. I love ya Mrs. Dixon."

"I love you Mr. Dixon."

"I got ya a little sumthin', a weddin' present. I didn't wanna give it to ya in front of everyone. He handed her the little box and before she even opened it she felt tears in her eyes. He'd thought to buy her a gift and whatever it was, she knew it would be the most special gift she'd ever received.

She opened the box and there was a small pendent, a delicate flower of gold that hung from a thin gold chain. A tear rolled down her cheek as she told him, "I never want to take it off, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Please, help me put it on."

He did and then he held her pressed close to him and they could feel their hearts beating in unison. He whispered in her ear, "There ain't no flower that's as pretty as you."

00

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed the glimpse into their lives together, Daryl's meeting with Shawn and the Bethyl wedding. Please leave a comment or review. If you'd like to see the chapter photo it's on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back here next Friday for more of _Flower Power_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Happy Friday! This chapter we're going to focus on one thing only - the wedding night.**

00

He took his time as slowly; one by one he loosened the buttons of her dress. It could have gone more quickly but as he opened each one he stopped to kiss or tenderly suck the delicate skin of her neck; or nibble at her earlobe and whisper, "I love ya Flower."

The anticipation was driving them both a little crazy, but it was such a lovely kind of crazy.

Her eyes remained closed as she focused only on the touch of his lips on her warming skin and his soft breath in her ear. She couldn't seem to stop making low humming sounds as she became more and more aroused, she almost begged him to hurry, to touch her more. But it was such sweet torture.

He knew the anticipation of what was to come had to be getting to her because it was sure as hell getting to him. But this was their wedding night and this night was way too important to be rushed.

When his work with the buttons was done he slowly slipped the dress off her shoulders, but he didn't let it fall. It was her wedding dress. The dress she'd made special for this day, the day they made a promise they both knew would never be broken. He carried the dress to the chair in the corner and carefully lay it over the back.

He turned toward her and she stood waiting for him. He stopped, taking a moment to appreciate the beauty of her and wonder at this gift he'd been given. This woman had turned his life into so much more than he ever would have imagined possible.

He smiled at her and she smiled back as he walked up to her and his hands wove into the soft curls of her hair. His lips pressed on hers and he kissed her the real way, the natural way of a person so in love the kiss is completely uninhibited, and love is expressed in the most perfect of ways.

He drew his lips away and they looked in each other's eyes and he leaned in and kissed her forehead. His fingers slipped the straps of her undershirt from her shoulders and he smiled again, kissed her again and then his mouth was on her neck. Tenderly, slowly, he kissed his way from her neck across the smooth skin of her shoulder, and then moved to her other side where he began at her shoulder and kissed his way across and up her neck to her ear. In breathless anticipation she whispered, "I love feeling your lips on my skin."

His mouth was on hers again as his hand slid up the back of the thin undershirt and he gently rubbed and kneaded the skin there, but not for long. There was something else he wanted to touch. He slipped his hand around and found the small breast.

The feeling of her already hard nipple made him smile again, she was into this as much as he was. He pinched and rolled the nipple between his thumb and finger, kissing her deeply and she eagerly responded, clasping at his ass and trying to pull his body close to hers. He drew back again and teased, "Is there sumthin' ya want?"

"There's something I need."

As he slipped the undershirt off he teased again, "I remember when ya was an innocent Flower." But it was still there, it always would be. It was that special kind of innocence that comes from a pure heart. He could see it in her eyes and those eyes were what lit up his world.

His mouth went to her breast and as he felt his own need getting stronger he gently bit and tantalized the taut nibble, while his hand found its way between her legs where he could feel her panties were wet. Knowing he'd caused the wetness turned him on even more. He let a finger slip inside the elastic where he began teasing her wet little pussy.

It felt so good but she needed more. Her palms reached up to his chest, pushing him back far enough to begin unbuttoning his shirt, "I need to feel your skin on mine."

Except for the movement of his finger he stood motionless while she quickly loosened the buttons of his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. Her mouth was on his breast as she mimicked his actions, surprising him with how much he liked the feeling.

She kissed her way across his chest and over to his other breast, while her hands found the buckle of his belt. She'd become more proficient and soon had the belt and his pants undone. She slipped her hand inside his shorts and when her fingers wrapped around him he groaned, clasped his hands on her bottom and smiled, "Hang on tight Flower, we're goin' for a walk." She smiled back as he lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. As her arms went around his neck she leaned in and sucked the warm skin of his shoulder.

He laid her down gently on the bed then stood smiling that little half smile at her while he pulled his boots off and tossed them in the corner. Her eyes never left him as he slipped his open hands inside the waist of his jeans and shorts, pushing them down to his knees then stepping out of them.

He leaned over, looking at her body as if in amazement, as if he'd never seen it before. He reached an open hand out to let his palm lightly skim across her now pink skin, beginning with her legs and working his way to her mound, her hips and her tummy. He took a little more time when he reached her breasts, then moved on to her shoulders until finally the hand went in her hair and his mouth was on hers.

He carefully lifted his leg over her and climbed on the bed, straddling her as he eased down and sat atop her, keeping the bulk of his weight on his knees. His arms reached forward and his hands went to her breasts. He was smiling as he played with her nipples and told her, "Prettiest damn things I ever seen."

The way he said things to her, she'd always known his words came from his heart but they also made her smile. He wasn't one of those guys she'd heard about, the ones with the smooth lines. What he said was so much better than any smooth line could ever hope to be. They were his words and Daryl meant the things he said, he also knew just how to touch her. Her thoughts were interrupted when he leaned in and gave her a heated and hungry kiss, while his fingers continued pinching and rolling her nipple. She pleaded with, "Daryl I need more _please_."

"I know Flower and I'ma give it to ya, you just keep thinkin' bout how it's gonna feel and how I'ma make ya come."

"Why are you torturing me?"

"Cuz ya like it and so do I." It was true and she smiled as her hands moved to his chest and she teased him right back.

His body was slowly slipping down hers while his tongue lightly licked her skin as he made his way. He stopped, muttered "Uh oh" and took the waistband of her panties between his teeth. As he let them snap back he jokingly muttered, "Shit, I knew I forgot sumthiin'."

She giggled, "Daryl, please stop."

"I can't Flower, ya didn't marry a quitter." He reached his entire hand inside the panties and pushed them down and off.

"Right now I got sumthin' I really need ta do." She knew what was coming next. She raised her head to watch as his licked the insides of her thighs and then licked her pussy.

Her hands went to his head as she clasped onto handfuls of his hair while he greedily licked and sucked. She was squirming, her voice was weak and she was breathing heavy when she whispered, "mmm Daryl you always make me feel so good." With that his open palms slid under her bottom where he clasped onto her cheeks and pulled her closer. He looked up just long enough to smile and tell her, "Love me that Flower sweetness."

It turned her on and that amazed her. Just a short time ago it was something she didn't even believe people really did. That first time he'd done it she'd been so embarrassed, but she went along because she wanted to make him happy. He taught her how good it could be when love mixed with desire, and he made her believe how right it was.

It seemed impossible that his tongue could go so deep inside her and the way it teased was causing her body to writhe with excitement and need. He slipped his hands from under her bottom and lightly wrapped his arms over her thighs. He didn't want to stop her squirming, not completely, for him it was a turn on. He just needed to keep her still enough that they could both enjoy what was happening.

He pulled his lips and tongue away from her sweet wetness long enough to lick and suck at the insides of her thighs again, then he went back to her warm and wet pussy. His actions had her desperate and begging him for her release, then she felt his tongue as it teased her again and his hand slipped off her thigh and his finger slipped inside her.

With his finger in her and working that magic she was sure only he could, while his tongue and his lips took turns sucking and circling her clit, she was holding his head between her hands and begging, "Please, please Daryl." And it started, the heat coursing through her body while it stiffened and then quaked, and she came making a sound something like a cry as she called out his name. He didn't worry, he thought it was the passion of the moment and when he tasted that cum he was sure it brought him almost as much pleasure as it had brought her.

Then he heard her whimpering and he stopped what he was doing, moving his body up so he could hold her, "Flower, Baby what happened? Why ya cryin'? Did I hurt ya?"

She was so breathless, her heart beating so hard as she wrapped an arm around his waist. Her words came in a whisper, "No, no Daryl. I know you would never hurt me. It's just, I just…well I love you so much and I can't believe how you make me feel, and I'm so happy we're married and that you love me too."

He didn't get it, but then he knew he probably never would. She was different than him. He felt like he loved her more than she could ever love him, but it damn sure wasn't something he was going to cry about. He said none of those things. He held her closer, he kissed her and he whispered, "Flower, Beth, I love ya so much sometimes I can't really believe all this is happening either. I'ma always love ya girl, ya know that."

He let her rest just long enough to catch her breath, but he was anxious to resume their lovemaking. Because she seemed so emotional he was a little tentative at first, biting softly on her earlobe and then kissing her neck. He grazed his palm along her breast and the nipple peaked, but still he asked, "Okay?"

"Always Daryl. I'm always going to want you."

It wasn't long before the heat between them had risen nearly to the level it was before the tears. She was responsive and he was grateful that she was over her tears and into his touch. He teased at her sensitive breasts, he'd noticed how that always seemed to get her going. He'd made love to her enough to know she liked the nibbling and the soft pinching, and he liked doing it.

He took his time, as much as he could stand, but his need had him at the breaking point. His finger had slipped back inside her and he was kissing her neck when her body began to slide down his. It was her turn to kiss and suck and lick, and he knew where she was heading.

He stopped her, "Nah Flower, not tonight. I need ta get next to ya. I wanna feel how it feels."

They'd decided two nights before. As they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking they talked about it and agreed, it was something they both wanted to try and something they were willing to risk. They didn't want to have a baby right away, they planned to wait a few months on that. But they agreed, if she got pregnant they would be happy.

There would be no rubbers used on their wedding night and they were both anxious and excited to know how it would feel.

He kissed her hard on the mouth, drew his lips away, rubbed a hand through her hair and smiled, "I love ya Mrs. Dixon."

Her smile spread at the sound of her new name, "I love you more Mister Dixon."

"Nah, ain't possible Flower." He skimmed his palm along her inner thigh, she spread her legs for him and he positioned himself between them. He gave her a deep and needy kiss as his finger played inside her, then he slipped the finger out. Taking his cock in his hand he teased her with the tip, and they weren't sure why, maybe it was just the happiness and the pleasure, but they laughed softly. He smiled, "I'm so fuckin' happy I walked into that damn hippie bar that night."

She smiled back, "I'm even happier that you rode down that old dirt road the next day." As she spoke he pushed into her and her legs wrapped around his hips.

He was pumping into her at a slow and steady pace as he enjoyed this new sensation, "Damn Flower, it's like ya wrapped right around me an I like the feel a that sweetness, just like I knew I would. Feel good girl?"

"So good, warmer…"

He wanted it to last as long as possible so he held back a little and kept the slow pace. Then he kissed her and she responded with a passion that told him she was ready for a little more. He tried to make them both happy as he began to nibble at her breast, circling the nipple with his tongue and rocking in her at just a little faster pace.

She was matching his pace but she'd grabbed onto his ass and her hips rose up from the bed, like she was going after him. He was digging it when in a whimpering tone she begged, "Please, no more torture..."

He smiled and gave her all she wanted. His hands went to the sides of her face then his fingers slid back into her hair, he leaned in taking her lower lip between his teeth and biting just a little as his strokes went deeper, harder and faster. He eased off her lip asking, "Better Flower?"

"So good."

He was jazzed she was digging this as much as he was. He gave her one more deep kiss before burying his face in the curve of her neck, while his hands slid under her. She could swear he was pulling her whole lower body up to his, as he seemed to be determined to drive his whole lower body into her.

The sensation of him, the feel of him in her while his chest rubbed softly against hers. The friction of his pubic bone rubbing on her clit, and his big manly hands firmly clasped on her bottom, holding her to him. All of it was making her heart pound and her breath quicken. She felt herself lose control of her muscles as they stiffened and she felt her pussy clinch him and then it was like she shook apart as she felt the juices flow.

He reacted to her release by thrusting into her faster and softly grunting, and then in a low gravelly voice he repeated "Beth, fuck Beth…" and for the first time she felt him cum inside her.

They fell back on the pillows, wrapped in each other's arms, they were spent and breathing hard. Suddenly he let out a soft chuckle, "Shit, how's our honeymoon gonna top that Flower?"

00

 **A/N A Bethyl wedding night. Thank you so much for reading along and please leave a comment / review. If you'd like to see the chapter photo it's Rated G and is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick :) I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of _Flower Power_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Have I mentioned how bitchin you all are? I want to thank you all again for reading along, I appreciate it so much. Yep, I'm stoked.**

 **We got our couple married and they had a special wedding night. Let's see what's in store.**

00

They'd ridden the bike to the beach for their honeymoon trip. They wanted the freedom to check out the area the way they liked the best. Her holding him tight.

The cottage was small, just one room, a bit rustic, and perfect in every way. It had what they wanted most, a soft bed. There was also a kitchenette area and a couple of chairs. But except for stocking the fridge with beers, some wine and some cokes, hamburger meat and hot dogs, they didn't plan on using the kitchen much. He was going to be cooking for them on the beach.

It was their first night, they'd just finished eating their burgers and were chilling near the fire. She was sitting with her back to him, nestled between his legs. The mood was mellow with her head resting on his chest and his strong arms around her. She flashed on it and decided why not? He'd asked her a few times. They were married now and maybe she should try it at least once. The sun had fallen, there was no one else around, who would ever know but her and him? "Um, Daryl? If you still want to go skinny dipping we could."

He laughed as he nuzzled her neck and took one long suck on the delicate skin before admitting, "I's always just teasin' ya girl. I ain't ever been skinny dippin' either. Merle told me when I's a little kid if I went swimmin' naked some fish'd come by and bite off my tallywhacker."

She was giggling, "Oh my gosh then don't do it!" And they both collapsed in a fit of laughter, right before they stood and quickly pulled their clothes off. He took her hand and they ran laughing into the water.

They spent three days on the beach playing in the water, riding the bike, cooking over the fires he built, and making love. They decided again, they weren't going to worry about using the rubbers. It was their honeymoon, they'd worry about that stuff later.

00

They got back to the little house at the end of Fern Street and their life together as a married couple officially began. They were having dinner on the porch and he told her, "Flower ya oughta just quit the job over there at the nursery school. I expect ta be the one ta take care of my family, I don't need ya workin'."

"I know Daryl but until I get pregnant I really want to keep my job. I like it and I'm afraid I'd get bored just sitting home all day. I was thinking maybe I could save my money, you know, for something special later on. I'm not sure what but something might come up."

"Yeah, okay, but if ya get pregnant then you'll quit, right? I can't be havin' my pregnant wife workin'."

"I swear Mister Dixon, for a big bad biker you sure are an old-fashioned guy. You're every bit as bad as my Daddy."

"I think ya had that figured out a while back Mrs. Dixon."

"I think you're right."

Things for the young couple seemed to simply fall into place. The little bug sold right away to a hippie couple Beth knew from Twisted Karma. Daryl searched the papers and found himself his dream truck, a 1965 Ford F-100, white on Rangoon red. The best part was, Beth loved that pickup every bit as much as he did.

They still hadn't gone back to using any protection and when she started her period two weeks later they just assumed they'd gotten lucky.

Their days were good and their nights were better, and although they sometimes disagreed there were no big deals, they always managed to talk things out.

* * *

Sadness struck the family when three months after Daryl and Beth's wedding Shawn was wounded in action. He was treated first by a young medic right where he'd fallen. The guy was a kid, younger than Shawn and tasked with one of the most gut-wrenching jobs in the service. When the battle was over a MedEvac helicopter arrived and transported Shawn and four other wounded soldiers to a second helicopter that then evacuated them to a hospital ship.

Shawn spent 14 days on the hospital ship during which time he received his Purple Heart. From there he was transported to Letterman General Hospital in San Francisco. The wound was a through and through to his right side and although serious damage had been done, by the time he reached Letterman it was expected he would make a full recovery.

Three months later he was honorably discharged from the army. He was officially a civilian again and the army sent him back to the farm. He was grateful to have a home and a family and work to return to. So many guys he'd served with seemed lost.

He and Daryl went fishing and Shawn told his brother in law the whole terrifying and grisly story, and the horror that surrounded it all. Almost as bad as the battle were the evac and the hospital stays. Daryl was the only one in the family that would ever hear it all. Up until that day the only man Daryl had ever hugged was Merle, but that day he gave Shawn Greene a quick embrace and told him, "We all left a part of ourselves over there, but can ya see what ya done? I can. Ya won. Ya beat em the day ya made it home."

It wasn't exactly a party the Greene's had, there was a bit more of a solemn feel to it. They all gathered and shared a prayer of gratitude and a meal, and then Shawn announced, "I've had my brush with death and now I know there's no time like the present. I love Amber and we're getting married as soon as possible."

The wedding was just two weeks later at the home of Amber's parents. Not to steal their spotlight, Maggie waited until the next weekend to announce that she and Glenn were expecting.

Daryl and Beth had been married several months now and they still hadn't used any form of birth control. There was still no pregnancy.

He was sure it had to be something wrong with him and she was sure it had to be something wrong with her. And when they talked about it each told the other, "No, no way, it's not you, it must be me." And they professed their love and they just kept trying to convince themselves it was okay.

Beth talked to her Mama about it. Mama didn't want to say it was unusual or it should have happened by then. Instead she told her daughter, "It will happen in God's time Bethie, you know that. All things do. You just keep praying and I will too."

Daryl didn't really want to talk to anyone but Beth about it. But it was eating at him and he had to talk to someone. He left early on a random Tuesday morning smiling happily when he told her, "I'ma stop by and rattle Merle's cage before work Flower. I'll see ya when I get home."

"I can't wait." And just like always they kissed and told each other "I love you."

He and his brother drank coffee out in the backyard while leaning against Merle's truck. Merle knew by the look and demeanor of his brother, this was no time for joking. "Shit little brother, I don't know nuthin' bout that stuff, not really. I mean I know some guys got slower swimmers than others, hell some chicks got troubles too. But I'm just sure it'll happen kid. I just feel it." He didn't tell him his own big news, it would have to wait for better timing. Carol was expecting.

At a year or so Beth tentatively broached the idea of adoption. It was something Daryl had never thought about, but he took her hand, "Flower, if that's what ya wanted ta do then yeah, count me in. Ya know I want ya ta be happy girl. I know I could feel love for the baby." They talked more and decided they'd wait two years and if nothing happened they'd try to adopt.

It was fifteen months after their wedding that Beth woke up one morning feeling queasy, then made a dash for the bathroom. He was a little upset, "Ya okay Flower, the hell? Did ya eat sumthin' bad?"

"I don't know Daryl. I don't know."

It went on for three mornings before she thought maybe it could be. She was a little late on her period but that wasn't all that unusual, they weren't that regular. She'd been afraid to attach hope to a late period for a long time, but with the sickness she dared to let a little hope in. Maybe, just maybe it could be.

She made an appointment to see her doctor the next week. She woke up sick every morning and every morning she was happy she did, and oh so hopeful.

In the meantime Daryl was starting to panic, "This ain't right Beth, ya shouldn't be gettin' sick every damn day. I want ya ta get to the doc and find out what the hell." That's when she told him what she suspected may be the problem. He wanted to be excited but he was too afraid to be. He just held her and told her no matter what he loved her.

She went to the doctor and provided the urine sample and had one of those physical exams she always dreaded. He told her she was showing the symptoms and he thought it was very possible she was indeed pregnant, but the test results wouldn't be back for up to 10 days.

The wait was agonizing. They tried hard to fill every minute of their time so they wouldn't think about it. That didn't work. It was all they thought about and all they talked about.

He got home from work one night and she was all dressed up like they were going out or something. "Ya look so choice Flower. I don't even wanna hug ya til I get these work clothes off an have a shower." He was sure something was up, but what he didn't know.

"Well maybe you could have your shower real fast first, then have your beer." He was inclined to do as she suggested, his curiosity and imagination were both on full throttle.

He saw it on his way to the bathroom. She had the table in the small dining area set so fancy. There was a tablecloth and candles and flowers, and she'd used only the dishes and glasses that matched. It wasn't their usual way. He was still scared to be hopeful but he couldn't help smiling when he asked, "What's goin' on Flower?"

"Just hurry Daryl or I swear I'm going to burst with the news."

Yeah, he was pretty sure. He hurried in and took what he was positive was the fastest shower he'd ever had. He came out of the bathroom in nothing but his shorts and with his hair still dripping wet. She was waiting for him with a beer in her hand and a smile on her face. He took the beer, set it down and smiling back at her asked, "What Flower? What?"

She was still smiling but now tears were rolling down her cheeks, "Daryl, you're going to be a Daddy and I'm going to be a Mama." He felt the tears fill up his own eyes as he pulled her to him. "Ya sure Flower? Ya sure?"

"The doctor says yes, the test was positive. He says I'm two months along."

They celebrated with their dinner at the fancy table she'd set and they just kept smiling at each other, talking about their baby and how their life would change. "We ain't ever gonna get a night sleep again Flower, just like Merle and Carol, and Glenn and Maggie."

She giggled, "I know, but I prayed so hard for this and as long as we waited, I don't care. I'll learn to live with feeling exhausted and having dark circles under my eyes."

"Me too, girl. I can't wait ta be up all night walkin' the floor and gettin' puked on." Then he had a thought, "Whaddya thinkin' about for names? Ya ain't thinkin' some weird hippie deal are ya? No Moonglow or Stargazer, right?"

"Stop."

"I can't."

The very next weekend they started turning the spare room into a nursery. While Daryl painted the room pale yellow with white trim, she spent the day window shopping baby items and working in their garden. That Sunday was the second time he went to church with her. He thought he had something to be grateful for, and after church they celebrated their news with her family over one of her Mama's delicious Sunday dinners.

He wanted her to and she'd agreed, so that Monday she gave her notice at the nursery school.

She used her time to make curtains for the window in their baby's room, and she and Mama made a baby quilt and pillow. She made diapers and some little gowns, and she looked through the Sears & Roebuck catalog at all the nice baby furniture. Then she and Daryl went shopping at a couple of local thrift stores.

They found a nice old well-used crib with a matching chifforobe and Daryl worked on them in the garage, making them look better than brand new. She made a new changing pad for the top of the chifforobe and Amy brought over a mobile for the crib. It had little baby toys that hung from it and it played a nursery rhyme.

Everything was ready for their baby.

It was late on a Thursday evening. They'd gone to bed hours earlier but she couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure what could be the matter. Of course she'd been using the bathroom a lot since she got pregnant, everyone told her it's the way the baby pushes on it's Mama's bladder. This was different though, this was every twenty minutes.

She finally decided to lay on the couch because she didn't want to disturb Daryl, he had work in the morning. Then she started to feel them, then she started to feel them harder and more often. That's when she knew for sure. The baby wasn't due yet though, there was still two weeks. But yes, there was no doubt. She still didn't want to wake Daryl though, not until she was sure it was time to go. When one pain was so strong it made her nearly sit up straight she let out a loud screech and Daryl came running in from the bedroom.

"Flower, baby, what? Is it time?"

"Yes Daryl, I think so."

He kissed her hard and then instructed, "Ya sit down there, don't move." He threw his clothes on, helped her in her robe and got her case to the car, all in under three minutes. He ran back in, wrapped a bracing arm around her back and although he was freaking out he acted calm and smiled, "I'm right her with ya girl, every step a the way."

They'd just gotten to the back porch steps when she screeched, "Oh no!" It was like the flood gates had opened, there was water everywhere.

"C'mon now Beth, that's a sign we gotta hurry."

She chose then to get stubborn. "No way Daryl. I am not going like this. I need dry clothes."

"Fuck Baby, ya think we got time?"

"We're going to make time."

Now he picked her up, it was no easy task at that stage of her pregnancy. But he did it and carried her to the bathroom. The whole time he helped her get her clothes off she was having hard pains, there didn't seem to be a break between them. He hurried to dry her off and half-carried back to the bedroom to get her dressed. That's when she grabbed his arm and said, "Oh my god Daryl, the baby's coming _now_."

He'd taken those classes with her. They told him he had to if he was going to be in the delivery room with her, and he wanted to be there. But never did he think he'd be delivering his child himself. He didn't have time to sketch about it, the baby was running the show now. He only had time to act.

"Alright Flower, I see it right there. Go on ahead now an push…that's it, that's it. Once more girl, once more. And there that slippery little bundle came, blue, wrinkled, desperate looking and not making a sound. But he knew. He grabbed onto the edge of the bedsheet and pulled it, using it to wipe the baby's face, but there was still no sound.

"Is everything okay Daryl? Daryl?"

He didn't want Beth to know he was scared shitless. "Yeah, a course, I'm just tendin' ta a couple things. Lay back there now, rest while ya can and rub on your tummy. Get the rest a the stuff ta come out."

He rubbed the little chest, patted the little cheeks all the while telling the infant, "C'mon now baby, c'mon." Finally the baby began taking shallow irregular breaths. After a moment or two it seemed the little one knew what to do and Daryl felt himself finally take a breath, and when the child screamed he was sure he'd never heard a sweeter sound.

He smiled, carefully laying the child on Mama's chest, "Ya got ya a daughter Beth, a sweet little girl." Beth had tears running and so did he, but he still had work to do. "Ya hold on ta her now, I'ma be right back."

He got a shoelace from the new pack he kept in his sock drawer. He hurried in the kitchen and lit the range, letting the fire run along his knife blade, then he hurried back to them. He used the shoelace to tie the cord off as tightly as he could, then just below where he'd tied he sliced it.

He didn't get a rest though, the afterbirth came and it was a mess like he'd never seen. He didn't say that though. That was something they'd talk about in the days to come. He helped her slide to the other side of the bed and covered her and the baby with a blanket. Then he went to the kitchen and called the doctor.

It was done, he couldn't see any reason for it but the doctor said it had to be that way. It was hospital protocol. An ambulance was sent to pick up Beth and their baby. He followed behind.

Beth was healthy, the baby was healthy and the doctor told him, "Job well done." Still the baby and her Mama had to stay two days. When Beth's Mama and sister got there he hurried to do what he needed to do.

He stopped at Penny's and bought new sheets, a new bed pad, and new blankets. He hurried home and washed down the back steps with the hose, threw the new sheets in the washer, ripped the soiled bedding from their bed, thought twice, then took the whole mess out to the trash. He took a shower, got redressed, paused in the doorway of their baby's room, smiled and went back to his wife and daughter.

He wanted her to name their baby, "Ya done all the work, I's just there."

"Daryl no one can make me swear but you, that's bullshit. What in the world would I have done without you? I know now for sure, there isn't anything you can't do."

"Yeah well whatever, I ain't namin' a girl. That's your job."

She smiled, "Stargazer has a nice ring."

"Stop." He smiled back.

"I can't."

He crossed his arms and smirked at her, waiting to hear.

She smiled, "Susan but we'll call her Susie."

"Yeah, Susie Dixon, I like it. But Stargazer's nice too."

They did lose sleep, and he did walk the floor and they both got puked on, peed on and worse. They didn't care. They were sure little Susie was the only child they'd ever have, she was their little miracle. They enjoyed every minute they had of being her parents.

It was just under a year later that Beth woke up one morning feeling queasy, then ran to the bathroom. This time they looked at each other and he asked, "Ya think it's possible?"

She managed a smile and shrugged, "Anything's possible."

Two weeks later she was at the doctor, a week after that they knew baby number two was on the way. They didn't think it was possible, but they were every bit as excited as they'd been with Susie.

Maggie had a toddler size bed she loaned them and Daryl got it moved in the small nursery, and before the new baby was born they got Susie used to sleeping in that bed. The room was a little squished but it was fine.

As terrific a job as Daryl had done, this time as soon as the pains started she told him it was time to go. She'd heard the second time was faster and she wasn't taking chances. He called Merle and his brother, Carol, and their little boy Jacob rushed over to stay with Susie while he took Beth to the hospital.

Within thirty minutes of their arrival their baby boy was born. Daryl was stoked, a boy to take camping, fishing and hunting. Then he smiled to himself, he'd already planned on taking Susie to do all those very same things.

"You have to name him Daryl. I named our daughter so it's your job with our son. But please, no biker names. We don't need a Bowser or a Roadkill."

"Ya sure bout that Flower? I'm kinda diggin' on the idea of havin' a boy named Roadkill Dixon."

"No."

"Fine. How bout Travis? That sounds strong, don't it?"

"Daryl sounds strong."

"Pfft, I ain't pinnin' that name on no one."

 **Two Years Later**

Two little ones and two adults. The small house at the end of Fern Street was crowded. There were toys in the living room and toys in the bathtub. Not to mention that potty chair that would be there a while yet. The shelves in the living room were lined with pictures of their babies and them with their babies.

Rather than fancy dishes, the china closet in the little dining area was filled with games and puzzles, crayons and coloring books and lots and lots of story books. And Daryl worried, how long could a boy and girl share a bedroom?

They took the children for a little drive on a Sunday afternoon. A car ride always got them sleeping hard and he and Beth could go home and enjoy some time together, just the two of them on their back porch while their babies napped.

They were driving around aimlessly and then Daryl started following the signs. He followed them to the edge of town to see the big new subdivision. It was mostly under construction, nothing quite completed. There were big signboards at the entrance to the development that showed what the homes and the neighborhood would look like when completed. Including nice renderings of the different floorplans.

His mind got to working it over. He never thought he'd be leaving the little house on Fern Street but the truth was, they'd outgrown it. He saw Beth checking out those floorplans and he told himself it was the right thing to do for his family.

He waited until they got home and he'd carried the little ones to their beds. He brought her a sweet tea and he had his beer, and like they'd done so many times over the years they sat on their back porch together enjoying the beauty of their yard. "What did ya think a them houses Flower? Would ya want sumthin' like that? I mean ya know, we could sell this place and buy us one a those. We'd have some room ta move around and each a them kids could have their own room. With the money we'd get outta this place and if I tried ta make extra on the payments, we could probably get it paid off in five years or so."

She looked at him like her feelings were hurt and like he'd lost his mind. "Daryl Dixon, how could you think for even one minute I'd be willing to leave this house? I told you before we ever got married I wanted to live here forever. This is our home, this is where we first made love, this is where we got married and this is where you delivered our daughter. You can just go ahead and try all you want, but you'll never make me leave!" Then she burst into tears.

He felt like an asshole and he wasn't sure why. He was confused and thinking shit, he'd only asked. He never said they had to. Why was she so emotional? It wasn't like her to react to things so strongly. "Hey Flower c'mon now. I never ever wanna leave here either. I just thought with how crowded it's gettin' maybe you'd be happier if we got sumthin' a little bigger, that's all. I seen ya studyin' those floorplans and I thought you was wishin' ya had one a them places. Shit girl, ya know I'ma do whatever makes ya happy. Ain't I always tried ta do that?"

She got up from her seat then and settled in his lap. Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him there. She drew back and looked at him and with the pad of his thumb he wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry Daryl. I'm so full of crazy emotions. I think its hormones. I was studying the floorplans because I was thinking you'd better get to work Mister Dixon, and soon. Maybe add it on the other side of the house, where the other bedrooms are. Yes, that would be perfect, another bedroom there."

"Well yeah Flower if that's what ya want I'll get on it."

"Okay good because you only have about seven months."

That's when he caught on, "Again? We're havin' another one? But ya ain't been sick."

"I know, that's why I didn't realize at first. But yes, we've done it again."

He was half laughing, "Shit Flower, once we got started there ain't been no stoppin' us."

"I think after this one I'm shutting the factory down."

"Fair enough. Right now though them babies we already made are nappin' away, we could go have us our own special kinda nap. A celebration nap."

"Stop."

"I can't."

She jumped up and made her challenge, "The last one there changes the next poopie diaper!"

 _The End_

 **A/N Bethyl babies, three of them! I thank you all so much for reading this story. I've had a lot of fun with this sweet Bethyl. I'd be jazzed if you left a review. If you'd like to see the chapter photo of Bethyl and the little ones it's on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I'll be posting a new story next week, please be looking for that. Until then I thank you all again and remember, You're Groovy and I Love Ya Large! xo**


End file.
